Salamander's Offer
by Key2FanFiction
Summary: Salamander offering the blonde Celestial Mage to stay with him at his house after her eviction? Now, that just spells mischief, but what will change between Natsu and Lucy when action takes place? (Characters may seem OCC at times) (12/31/16: is in the process of being re-written)
1. Evicted

**_[A/N Hey guys! So, I'm sorry for being gone for quite a while. A lot of things came up before summer and at the beginning of summer so I had to take care of some things. I hope you won't be upset with my news but..._**

 ** _I LOST IT!_**

 ** _Not my head because I lost that a long time ago but I have lost inspiration for Ayushiki. I'm going to be watching some corpse party playthroughs to get back into my mode. Until then, I'm obsessed with something different. I needed to do this._**

 ** _FAIRY TAIL!_**

 ** _Don't worry, I will be coming back to Corpse Party soon. (Watch it be in like three days...) anyways, I hope you enjoy my other one-shots and short stories of different pairings from different erm... Animes and Mangas?...]_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 1: Evicted_**

 ** _Lucy POV_**

"Mouuuuu..." I groaned for the longest time ever in my life. I just got back from a job with Natsu, Wendy and Romeo. Happy and Carla were on their own mission with Erza. Poor Exceeds... Having to be paired up with... Erza. The thought of it just makes me shiver. Well, as any job would go, a town got destroyed because of Romeo and Natsu. Wendy and I had to pay damages even though we did nothing. So there goes my rent money... I hope Landlady would take my news easily. I just can't wait to lay down on my comfortable, pink bed.

Instead, I'm on this uncomfortable bench in the guild hall along with others who got stuck here because of a storm.

Currently, I'm with Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, and Cana. Of course the two younglings are talking to each other while the 'adults' are grouped together and talking.

I'm pretty sure Romeo has a crush on Wendy, or so I hear. Ah, young love. It's adorable! Wendy seems to really enjoy her time with Romeo. Those two get along really well. I remember my first crush. It happened in fifth grade...

Turns out, he was a complete jerk, and still is one.

"Lucy-San, why aren't you talking to the others?" Wendy's soothing voice brought me out of my thoughts. Romeo, of course, was beside her.

I groaned, "I don't feel like it. This storm is just making my attitude dull..." It was true. Well, half true. Ever since that time in the bathing house with Cana and the other girls... They know that Natsu had groped me and all. But, it was on accident! Well, it seemed like it. Natsu is pretty dense so of course he would do something as dense as himself. But he's still a pervert!

"Mm. Well, if you want anyone to talk to, you can chat with us, Lucy-San." The sky dragon slayer said, smiling as she left and continued her conversation with the other 13 year old.

"Mouuuuu." I groaned again. I'm so bored... There's nothing to do. I wish I can just go home, into my comfortable, pink bed. But before that, a nice, warm, long soothing bath will be perfect. Ahhhh, at least I can still daydream...

"LUCE!"

"KYA! LUCY KICK!"

"OW! Jeez, that really hurts, ya know!" Oh... It's just Natsu. Hehehe oops?

"Natsu, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?" Knowing his denseness...

"Well, there was that day when you were sleeping, then that other day when you were taking a bath, then-" That was it! Wait, taking a bath? I don't remember that one...

"Urusai!"

"Oi! You're the one that asked!"

"It was a rhetorical question, baka!" As usual, the two of us bickering caught the attention of the other remaining guild mates. Cana broke up our fight. At first I was glad.

At first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Natsu, you sneaked up on her while taking a bath? Mmm, are you her secret admirer?" I could see a faint blush on Natsu's cheeks. His was not noticeable. Then there's me, blushing like a maniac.

"Lucy has a secret admirer...?" There was a bit of worry in his voice. It's gotta be because of the accusation. "If I'm not it... then who is it?!"

"I'm just joking, Natsu!" She quickly said, then whispering in my ear, "It's okay, I know you've been receiving mail from a man. I won't tell him." Now my face can compare to Erza or Flare's hair.

"N-Nani?! I'm not receiving any kind of mail from other men!" I quickly defend, making sure no one got the wrong idea.

"Luce, are you lying?" Dammit, he can see through me. C'mon, Lucy. Think of something, think of something...

The storm! It stopped!

"Er... Got to go home to feed my fish! Bye!" I zoomed out of the guild hall, running to my apartment. Whew, that was a close one. Time to take that bath and have an awesome snooze!

"Lucy Heartfilia! You have not payed rent for the last THREE months!" Oh no... My landlady. Wait, three months?! Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Can you give me two weeks? Pretty please?" I give her my puppy eyes. These babies never fail me.

"No! You are evicted from this apartment! Pack your belongings and get out! You have 5 minutes!"

Dammit it all! Why does this have to happen?

 **Time Skip**

I got all of my belongings. Which turned out to be 2 luggage bags. I didn't have much stuff, didn't I? Hm, who cares? But where do I live now? I'll just go to the guild. Maybe I can get something to eat if Mira is still there.

"Luce."

"KYA! LUCY KIC-" My leg stopped mid-air when I realized it was Natsu. He didn't seem to flinch at all. "Oh, uh, gomen. What do you need, Natsu? If you need money, go to someone else or just do a job. I'm all out."

"Then how are you gonna pay rent?"

"I don't have to. I got evicted."

"Evicted? Does that mean your apartment is for free now?!" He seemed to be gleeful about that. Probably thinking about how much food he can get with my extra jewels. Heh, baka.

"No, it means I can't live there anymore, baka."

He pouted, "Then where are you gonna live?"

"I don't know, Natsu. Mavis, if only I payed rent on time... I'm so irresponsible."

"You can stay at our house!" He offered, flashing his famous grin.

I looked at him in disgust, "Hell no! I'm not staying with two beings that destroy things every second!"

Salamander pouted, "Aw, come on! It'll be fun, Luce!" I finally gave in. How bad would it be anyways? "You can sleep in my bedroom if you'd want. I don't think you can sleep with Happy, his room is tiny."

"Don't you have an extra room where guests can sleep in?"

"We never have guests. Well, ones that stay the night or longer. What's the problem with sleeping in my room? I don't snore! I promise! Happy snores..."

I giggled, "Liar, remember the S-class mission you stole? I couldn't sleep because you and Gray were snoring. And Gray was constantly touching me in some places accidentally... Ugh, I was stuck between two perverts."

"G-Gray was touching you? Where?" He cracked his knuckles. Hah, is Natsu gonna go beat him up now? For what? Touching me in his sleep?

"Whoa... Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Where?" I tried to snap him out of it but it didn't work. He just... kept asking me where. This is some weird behavior. What on Earthland is going on?

"Natsu!" I was left with one choice. I slapped him. What else was I supposed to do? A Lucy Kick to the groin is probably not a good idea. But at the same time, does he even have one? Heh, it'd be funny if Natsu was a girl all along. But the countless of times he's been shirtless kinda proved that wrong.

"Hm? L-Lucy? Uh... Should we head to my house?"

"Sure. Thanks for taking me in, Natsu. Weirdly enough, I'm staying over at your house but I guess it'd be okay. It's something, alright."

"Your welcome, Luce. Now let's go! I know a fun game we can play!" I giggled, oh great... Was this a mistake?

 **At Natsu and Happy's house**

"Here we are! Happy isn't home from the mission yet but I think he's coming back tomorrow at night. Remember our mission?"

"With Romeo and Wendy?" He nodded, "Of course I do. You and Romeo blew up the whole town while Wendy and I were left to clean up your mess."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I guess."

"I GUESS?!"

"Romeo told me that he was going to ask Wendy out tomorrow. With Carla gone for a little more time, he's going to confess." I can't believe that little Romeo is growing up! Aw, I hope Wendy doesn't reject him...

I softly smiled, "That's adorable. The guild may have a new young couple!" I thought for a while, deciding to tease Natsu. "Maybe you and Lisanna are next, eh?"

"I don't like Lisanna that way..." Aw, he's blushing! Everyone knows that he's in love with Lisanna. It's clear. Crystal clear.

"C'mon, Natsu. Don't deny something that's true-!"

"I don't like her that way!"

"Hey, don't get so dramatic over a little tease... Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You can go unpack your things. I'll make us some sandwiches."

"O-Okay. Arigato."

I went into the bedroom, seeing that it was really neat. Did I walk into the right room? The last time I was here, Natsu's room was hell. Hm, well then.

"You can have the left side of the closet. Same thing goes for the dresser. Let me just move my stuff onto the right."

"Okay. Can I take a bath? I have my own towel and bathing products."

"Uh sure. The bathroom's over there." He pointed to a door across the room. I asked him if it was clean, he answered with, "Cleanest room in the house." I was glad with that reply. I can't wait to take a bath!

 **Natsu POV**

With Lucy in the bath, I decided to take a walk. There are some nice trails behind the house that I sometimes like to go to. It's where I can just let everything go out of control.

There had been a time where a weird thing happened. I went to Gray, knowing he was a guy and all, and asked him about my weird occurrence. He said that it happens when I get excited. I questioned him more, like, how come I don't get it when I want to fight an enemy or something like that and he just laughed, saying that I'm dense.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _"Gray, can I ask you a guy thing?"_

 _"What is it, flame brain? Finally fuck a girl and knocked her up or something?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Never mind, baka. Whatcha want?"_

 _"Well, I think there's a problem with my... er... miniature dragon."_

 _"Miniature dragon?"_

 _"You know, the thing that we pee out of...?"_

 _"A dick?"_

 _"It's called a dick?"_

 _He sighed, "Yes, Natsu. It's called a dick. Don't tell me anything if it's got to do with you masturbating. I really don't need to know all of that."_

 _"Master-baiting? Does that mean I'm a master at fishing with certain bait?"_

 _"You'll learn that later. What is it?"_

 _I paused. What if Gray laughed at me because I had a problem with my miniature dragon and told everyone in the guild? What would Lucy think of me? What about Happy? "Well, sometimes it starts to swell up. Do I have a disease?"_

 _He laughed at me. Dammit! "H-Hey! It's nothing to be laughing at! What if I die?!"_

 _"It's not a disease, baka. Guys get it all the time. Damn, what have you been taught?"_

 _"Why do guys get it? And how come it's starting now?"_

 _"Do you think of any girls?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"There's your answer."_

 _"I'm getting it because of girls? What does that mean?"_

 _"That means you get turned on. Ya know, aroused." I still didn't get it. "Only if you think of girls in a dirty way. So, which girls have you been thinking of, huh? Never knew your mind could have a dirty part to it."_

 _"I don't think of girls in a dirty way! Why would I?"_

 _"Because you're a teenage guy. C'mon, Natsu. I promise I won't tell anyone." How can I trust Gray? Hm... "Is it Lisanna? Mira? Cana? Levy? Evergreen? Don't tell me it's Wendy. That'd be fucking sick."_

 _"None of them! I promise!"_

 _"Lucy?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah, so it's Lucy. Heh, I guess she's been the cause of your boners."_

 _"My what?" What are boners? Are they points? Did I win something? Was it food? I bet it was food. It has to be food. It needs to be food._

 _"Oh Mavis."_

 ** _(Present)_**

Dammit, I got too excited. How do I get this thing to go away? What if Lucy sees? What'll she think of me? Should I tell her I'm having these dirty thoughts of her? Unless if I want to die then I would. What should I do?

I'll just check on her. Wait! She's probably still in the bath. Bad idea. Ill just watch lacrima television until she gets out.

Heading back to my house, I noticed how my life changed because of Lucy. I can't believe how much everyone has changed. Was she a big effect on my life?

I open the door and walk in to my home. I can't wait to go on a mission with Happy. It feels like it's been forever. Happy gave me a time to go to sleep so I guess I'll have to be resting soon enough. I can just get my toothbrush and brush my teeth in the other bathr-

"N-Natsu!"

"Lucy...!?"

"Don't just stare at me! Look away, you pervert!" She threw one of those boob holders thing at me. I turned around, half sad and half happy.

Dammit, I'm getting excited again. This isn't good.

"Why are you stark naked in my room?"

"I forgot my towel in the bathroom along with my other clothes. I got too excited to take a bath before I realized that I had nothing with me. No peeking!"

"Why would I peek?"

"Because you're... you!"

"I'm not Gray."

"Gah... I didn't even say that but okay."

"Are you almost done?"

"Can you just give a girl some time?"

"No. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...0."

"NO! DON'T LOOK!"

I looked.

"LUCY KICK!" Oh, Mavis no!

 **(A/N Please give me a review on what you think! Sorry that this is sucky. I just hope it's good enough and don't worry, this will be in between a short and long story. So, not too short but not too long. See you next time!)**


	2. Tears of Pain & Forgiveness

**_[A/N Kon'nichiwa! I saw the views on the first chapter and holy poop! 300 views?! I love everyone so much! Also, thanks for the reviews last chapter! Remember that characters may seem OCC so... That's that.]_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime Fairy Tail. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 2: Tears of Pain & Forgiveness**

 **Normal POV**

"Oi! Metal-Head! What'd you say?!" It certainly seemed to Natsu Dragneel that a certain someone was looking for a fight.

"Damn, Salamander is gettin' all defensive. I guess it's that time of the month for him." Gajeel muttered to his Exceed partner, Lily.

"I'm not a damn girl!" Natsu defended, not understanding why the Iron Dragon Slayer was shaking his head.

"Ya don't understand? What has the dragon been teaching you, eh?" Natsu had a look of confusion on his face. Gajeel sighed, "I'm sayin' that your gonna go through some weird shit, flame-brain." After that, the black-haired mage left the guild, leaving behind a still confused Natsu.

"Oi! Get back here!" The mage was no longer in sight. Natsu wasn't so sure of what to think of anything. Maybe Wendy will know!

 **XxX**

"Gomen! I don't know what that is... I don't think I've ever heard of it either. What about asking Sting-San or Rouge-San?" Though he was disappointed, there was still many other dragon slayers out there that he could ask. Laxus wasn't exactly at the guild so he was out of question. Wendy's considerings sounded like a good idea to the crimson-haired teen.

So off he went! Or so he thought...

"Natsu, have you seen Ca-" In mid-sentence, Lucy stopped. Natsu had unexpectedly gripped her wrists, holding them upwards. His eyes widened as he didn't let go. "N-Natsu, let go! You're hurting me!" Even with her protests he still couldn't manage to stop. His mind was screaming for him to stop, but his body denied.

He couldn't move. His body was moving on its own.

"Mm... I wonder how your blood'll taste?" Why would he want to taste her blood? Lucy was freaking out. His behavior has been off, usually scaring the crap out of her. How come no one was coming to her rescue? She turned her head to see every guild mate in a battle.

"N-Natsu... Please... Stop!" Tears were dropping out of her eyes. It was until then that she would be experiencing the worst type of pain. His hands engulfed in fire. The worst part, he was still gripping her. But this time, he dragged her out of the guild.

She felt as if she was losing consciousness. Something sharp was up against her neck, stabbing itself into her pale flesh. The amounts of blood dripping out... She has never seen so much blood come out of her own body. Even during a battle she's been better than what was happening now.

"Don't fall asleep on me, we're just getting started." Natsu was trying to stop it. Stop everything and be at her aid but he couldn't. He shouted, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was only words that he couldn't control. The same thing was happening to his movements. What was happening to him? Was this the weird stuff that Gajeel had spoken about? The memories came back to Natsu.

 _"I'm sayin' that your gonna go through some weird shit, flame-brain."_

Those words echoed throughout his mind. If only he could somehow tell Lucy to run away... But how?

"Natsu... Why are... AHHHH-mmf mmf!" He had attempted to cover her mouth so no one in the guild would suspect anything. The flames were raging wildly, the blood gushing out, and Natsu's eyes filled with evil. Lucy was crying out waterfalls due to this extent pain. She knew this wasn't him. This couldn't be the Natsu she knew. Unless if he had a sadist side, but this was Natsu! Even if he did have a sadist side, it would've shown earlier, right?

"Lucy~ How would you want me to end you? I have multiple ways to do so. I'll list them so you could choo-"

There was a couple of gasps.

"Natsu! Let go of her!" A scarlet haired woman demanded, her voice stern.

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"

"EQUIP: FIRE EMPRESS!"

"WATER SLICER!"

"TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!"

Standing behind Natsu in their fighting positions were Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Mira. Gajeel had sensed some familiar blood behind the Guild when he had returned to gather something he had forgotten. Juvia was the only one to attack him.

Natsu let go of Lucy, dropping her to the ground with burnt, bleeding wrists and a neck wound. He turned around to see what was interrupting him.

Then, a flash. He collapsed to the ground, surprising everyone at the scenery. Erza quickly took Lucy to Wendy, seeing if she could fix up the pained girl. It wouldn't be a surprise if she got traumatized.

 **XxX**

Gray took Natsu in the guild, tying him up to a pole with Mira and Elfman standing guard. The ice wizard hurriedly arrived to the Guild's infirmary where Lucy was being treated.

"Will she live?" Erza questioned the healer in front of her with concern in her voice. That Natsu surely did damage to the poor blonde. It was unusual of him to do a type of thing like that to nakama. The scarlet haired woman decided that she would interrogate him after business is done with Lucy.

Wendy had her hands on Lucy's wounds, having the blonde's wrists together to cure the three wounds. "Barely. The amount of blood that she had lost was a lot. Almost drained out of her body. Erza-San, you can go if you would like. I can take care of Lucy-San, I'm sure of it."

"What had Natsu done to her...?" The equipping wizard muttered to herself, shaking her head. "I would like to stay here. Just in case if something happens."

Wendy was shocked. She had heard that Lucy was injured but not by who. "This was Natsu-San's doing? Are you sure it was him?"

Erza hummed. "Sadly, it was. I don't know what got into him. I still need to ask him questions when he wakes up. Currently, he's unconscious."

The door opened in a quick and panicked manner. Two pairs of eyes going towards it. Erza had equipped to fire empress just in case.

"Where is she?" Erza walked towards the door, observing the teen. Did Mira and Elfman untie him? "Where is Lucy?"

"You're not hurting her again, Natsu! I will not allow you to!" Natsu had been confused for the 100th time that day.

"What do you mean hurt her again? Why would I hurt her? Can I just see her?"

"Oiii!" Gray's voice boomed through the small corridor that separated the Guild hall and the infirmary. "Let him see her, he doesn't remember shit!" Trusting the ice wizard, Erza shifted herself to the side of the door as Natsu entered the room.

"Gray, what do you mean he doesn't remember?" The red-haired mage quietly asked, taking the conversation right out the door, still keeping an eye on the fire dragon slayer inside.

"He doesn't remember any of that terrible shit he did to Lucy. Mira and I tried asking him questions about everything that happened outside and he was as dense as his normal self. He said whoever did those things to Lucy would die. Clearly he doesn't remember."

"What on Earthland...? We need to keep a close eye on Natsu. He could become dangerous again and try to attack someone. For now, we should convince him to try to give Lucy some time. Poor girl's probably traumatized."

"Okay. Should I inform Master on this? He won't be happy about it." Erza debated herself on whether if they should or not. The answer then got clear.

"Keep it a secret. Tell Mira, Juvia, and Elfman to keep it to themselves. We don't want Master getting the wrong idea."

"Will do. Oh, by the way, Erza, weren't you supposed to be here tonight from that mission? Where are Happy and Carla?"

Erza sweat-dropped, "You see, let's just say... Those two won't be here until morning. The client told us that if the 'cats' were to stay with her for a couple more hours, we would get payed double so, they stayed. Then, the reason why I'm here so early is because we got done with the job faster than expected." Gray nodded in approval, leaving Erza in an attempt to tell the other three guild mates to not share what they had witnessed.

 **XxX**

Hours passed until the Guild was ready to be locked up. Erza and Wendy said that they would stay a little longer with an injured Lucy. The other guild mates knew that Lucy was injured, but not by how it happened. Natsu was still in the room with the blonde, waiting for her to wake-up. He promised himself that whoever did this to Lucy, to _his_ Lucy, would be pounded to death. If only he knew that he, himself, was the one that had caused damage to the girl.

 **XxX**

Nine days passed, yet, no sign of a conscious Lucy.

"Natsu, go home. You've been locked up in this room for days. She'll wake up soon, I guarantee you. Same goes for you, Happy." The blue winged Exceed was curled up in Lucy's lap, waiting to hear her soothing voice. Even though the Exceed teased the celestial mage a lot, he still loved Lucy. As much as he loved Natsu.

Natsu shook his head, "I'm not leaving, Lisanna. I'm not leaving until she wakes up." Determination was sprawled all over his face.

"Aye." Happy agreed, pawing at Lucy's leg but getting no response. When the blue Exceed had heard of the news of injured Lucy, he instantly flew to the infirmary room to see her. From that day, he has been in there with Natsu, waiting for at least a certain movement to happen.

"Natsu... Happy..." The Strauss sibling was certainly getting worried for the two. But, she left them and went back to the Guild hall. It wasn't as lively because of Natsu and Happy being all locked up with Lucy. Erza had not informed Happy on what caused the damage to Lucy. It would be best if he didn't know. For now, at least.

 **XxX**

Three more days pass, and still no sign.

Natsu sighed, "C'mon, Lucy. You have to wake up... It's been more than a week. How much rest do you need?" He quietly asked, pouting at the same time.

Happy decided to speak up, "Natsu... What if Lucy doesn't wake up?" The pinkette glared at the little Exceed. Has Happy walked into territory that he's not supposed to be in?

"Don't say that! She _will_ wake up... I know it!" He snapped back at his lovable companion. ' _Natsu's really determined about her waking up... But, what if she- no, Happy! Don't think of those thoughts!_ ' The Exceed thought to himself, still lying down on Lucy's lap.

A few minutes pass by as Erza then entered the room. She knows that Natsu's been dying to know who hurt Lucy. If only he remembered then maybe things would go easier. It was time for Natsu and Happy to learn about what the fire dragon slayer did.

"Natsu,-"

"If you're here to tell me to leave, I won't do it! Lucy needs me here!" She sighed, this would be harder than she thought. Natsu was basically her little brother, sometimes she hated it when she was forced to tell him some really bad news.

"No, it's about the person who did this. Gray, Juvia, Mira, and I know who did it. Would you really like to know?" Erza wanted his opinion. Even though she already knew his answer, she just wanted to make sure. What would Natsu do to himself though? If he knew he did this, what would he do with himself?

"Of course I do. I want to get revenge for Luce." He glanced at the blonde worriedly, seeing no movement. Still hasn't woken up.

Erza took a deep breath before speaking. "It was..." She paused and looked at him in the eyes. "You." He held a serious state before laughing.

"You're funny, Erza. Like _I'd_ ever hurt Luce. C'mon, tell me!" She stared at him, looking quite hurt. He didn't take her seriously. At all.

"Natsu, you don't understand! You hurt her! You were the one that caused the damage to Lucy." Fury in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't joking. There... There was no way he could of hurt Lucy. Where's the proof? He didn't remember hurting her. "You don't remember what you did, but I saw it! You were holding her by the wrists, burning them! You bit her neck, tearing her flesh apart! You-"

"STOP IT! I WOULD NEVER HURT LUCY!" He promised he would protect her. As long as he lived, he would protect her.

"BUT YOU DID, NATSU! LOOK AT THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE!"

"I WOULD NEVER FUCKING LAY A FINGER ON HER LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. Happy didn't dare to intrude this conversation. But the Exceed was crying to himself on Lucy's cold lap. He didn't believe Erza but what else would explain the burnt flesh? "HAPPY! TELL HER I WOULD NEVER DO IT!" Natsu broke down into tears, hugging the unconscious blonde tightly. "Tell her... That I would never do that..." He softly said before sobbing with Happy.

"Natsu..." Natsu put his head up, looking at Lucy's face. She was finally awake! Erza and Happy gasped as Natsu's face lit up.

"Lucy! I thought you were gonna die! Don't you ever try to handle-"

"Get out." Lucy coldly said. Natsu looked up at her, dry tears on his cheeks and a questioning smile. Wasn't she supposed to be happy to be alive?

"W-Why?" He questioned as he took a step back.

"Get away from me! Erza! Get him out of here!" She started breaking down in tears, stroking Happy's fur.

"Lucy, are you su-"

"Get him out!" Erza obeyed the pained girl's wishes and took him out to the Guild hall where he was raging. He ran back to the infirmary, stopping at the door to hear the conversation.

"Erza... He almost killed me! I could have died..." Lucy yelled, sobbing quietly.

"Did Natsu do that to you?" Happy asked innocently.

"Yes." Lucy replied rather softly, asking if she could have alone time to think. Natsu instantly ran back to the Guild hall, not wanting to be caught. Thoughts were racing through his mind at that moment. He really did do that to Lucy... It was _his_ fault that she almost _died_. If only he could clear things with Lucy, he'll feel a little bit better. But nothing could fix that meteor sized hole in his heart. He wanted to kill himself. But he couldn't. He wasn't the type to give up. He was the type to keep fighting, for his nakama. Only this time, he was basically _killing_ his nakama.

He's going to fix this. He'll fix it for sure.

Something had possessed him through it. He knew he would _never_ hurt Lucy. So something or _someone_ was controlling him, trying to kill Lucy.

Someone was targeting Lucy. _His_ Lucy. And he won't let them get away easily. But how would he protect her? He had viciously attacked her last time. This was weird.

 **XxX**

He ran back to the infirmary room, staying outside the door. The fire dragon slayer then entered the room Lucy was in, surprising her. Though, she had an angry look on her face when she saw that it had been Natsu.

"What do you need? If you try to attack me again, I am not afraid to get out Loke or Taurus." It was true. She had a tight grip on her two golden keys that she was ready to pull out any minute now.

"Luce, I didn't attack you." He sat down on a chair beside her.

"Natsu, I'm not stupid like you! You did attack me! You know what, just get out! There's nothing you can do to fix this!" He quieted down for her sake, showing her that he was calm. "Why? Why would you attack me? No... Not just attack... An attempt of murder. Why?" His eyes were wide opened. It pissed him off badly that he couldn't remember a thing he did to her.

"Lucy... Can't you just believe me? I don't remember anything that happened. I don't know what's happening to me. It's really scaring me, knowing that now I'm dangerous to you." He simply explained, earning a scowl from the blonde in front of him. He examined her face, all of her features, then he went onto her body, his eyes just admiring how perfect she is. She is such a good friend, and he almost killed her.

An annoyed sigh came out of her soft lips. "Natsu, my eyes are up here." His eyes trailed back up to her face, looking back into her eyes. "Is my stuff still at your house?" He nodded. "I'll be able to go back to the house tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yeah. Are you still gonna live with us?" She smiled, he really missed that smile. Not being able to talk to her normally or make her laugh has really brought him down. He wasn't the same without her. "Can you stay with us forever?" He questioned quietly, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"I don't think I can stay with you guys forever. Now, go get some rest. Happy told me how you haven't gotten any rest because of me."

"Fine. But if you need anything, I'll be sleeping at the house. Bye, Luce." He stood up, about to walk away when Lucy had grabbed his arm. What was she doing? Thoughts were running wild in that mind of his.

"Erm... Thank you, Natsu. I uh..." A blush creeped up its way to her pale, soft cheeks, warming them up quickly. There was a pause before she started to speak. Like she changed her mind of the words that were supposed to come out. "You're sweet. It means a lot for you and Happy to stay here with me for quite a while..."

Natsu smiled widely, showing his sharp, dragon canines. How were his teeth so clean and white? She never knew if he took care of his teeth or not, but she did recall Wendy saying something about Natsu wanting to care for his teeth as he needed them to be sharp to eat certain foods. Putting his forehead against hers, he looked promisingly into her eyes, a faint blush on his own warm cheeks. "I promise... I'll protect you. I will never hurt you again."

"Natsu..." The blonde mage quietly whispered, tearing up once again.

Only two thoughts went across his mind at that very moment, protecting her was major now, and, his new found feelings that he has not discovered, yet felt them.

 **[A/N Make sure to review your opinion! I will be getting back to Advice in a week so stay tuned for that! I'm thinking on making a one-shot for NaLu because everything that went on in the Anime brought my fangirling out. OTP much? I guess the same goes for GaLe and Gruvia. GAH! DA FEELS! More things would be revealed next chapter so stay tuned! As for now, sayōnara!]**


	3. Natsu said what?

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Natsu said what?!_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

3 weeks have passed since the whole incident of Natsu attacking Lucy. Gajeel knew why it happened, which made Natsu angry at the iron dragon slayer for not telling him in an advance of time. Though, the other guild mates have dropped it by now because of the way Natsu's usual behavior was back. When Gajeel had shared what he knew about a certain thing, Natsu was–– yes you guessed it–– confused. He had heard Igneel talk about mating. Hell, the dragon taught him that at such a young age. The dragon slayer decided to let it go. It's not like he would do anything to Lucy like how he did weeks ago.

Lucy, on the other hand, had fully recovered. With many amounts of blood lost, Wendy was not as much of help to her recovery. The Master decided to get a doctor. After the doctor left, Lucy was on her way to recovery. The blonde should have recovered in two weeks advance, but, with Wendy's healing magic, she was all better now.

The celestial mage will be returning to Natsu and Happy's house later that day. She wondered why those two just couldn't get on with their lives. She was going to live for sure, so they had nothing to worry about. Sure, she was injured but, Natsu and Happy didn't have to stay with her for that long. She blushed at the thought, it was kind of those two.

"LUUUUCEEEE!" A hyper dragon slayer was to be heard running through the corridor to see his partner. A blue Exceed trailed behind, flying as fast as he could to take the blonde mage home. The door to the infirmary opened, revealing both living beings. Natsu wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Happy wore a maid costume with a wig. The duo were in glee to find out that Lucy could go home. The reason she also had to stay in the infirmary for a long time was because of surgery.

"Whaaaa...?" Lucy was quite disturbed with the Exceed in a maid costume. He even had a wig that had the same shade as his fur. What really disturbed her was how he actually had a bust. Well, she was going to have nightmares that night.

"Are you ready to go home?!" Asked the active Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes at the two, earning offended gasps from them.

She sighed, "Yes, Natsu." She then paused to take a closer look at Happy. He nervously laughed. "Why are you dressed like that?" She then poked at his fake bust as the 'neko maid' screamed like a girl.

"N-Natsu! She touched my chest!" He exclaimed, covering his chest with his arms.

Natsu looked horrified. "What the hell is wrong with you, you monster! It's not nice to touch a girls' chest!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Natsu. "Hypocrite." She muttered, earning herself a hum of confusion.

Natsu stared at her, making the blonde uncomfortable under his glare. "Eh, Luce, what's a hypocrite? Is it a some type of hippo?" She was done explaining things to him.

She just smiled, hiding the 'I want to strangle you' look. "You'll learn when you're..." She trailed off, changing the topic. It didn't concern Natsu that much anyways. "So, I'm ready to go since you two are so pushy. Did you do anything new to the house? It would be nice if I didn't have to share a room with a pervert."

"Hey, I'm no pervert!" Natsu simply said. Lucy ignored his comment and waited for an actual answer. "Well, bad news, Luce. You're still sharing a room with me. But, let's just say there's a little somethin' special there." Happy nodded, agreeing with a hum. Lucy was happy and sad. Sad because she still had to share a room with Natsu. She has no problem but still doesn't trust men as much. Not like Natsu is exactly the definition of man. More like child, or toddler. But, he still had his chances of doing _anything_ to her, so she kept a close eye on him just in case.

She then was happy because maybe they cleaned up the house for her or bought her something. She couldn't believe how much the two cared for her.

"Well, let's get going, eh?" A happily Natsu and 'neko maid' said, fists in the air with looks of confidence.

 **XxX**

Lucy had said her thank you's to her guild mates who have took care of her as well. These people... crazy, idiotic people, were her family. She had never felt so valuable in life after her mother's death. She still visited her grave here and there, recalling the fun memories she had with her mother.

She couldn't wait to get into a comfortable bed. The ones at the infirmary are good but not the best. Wait, she doesn't live in her apartment anymore which means no comfortable bed. No comfortable, pink, fluffy, warm bed.

"Natsu?" She spoke, gathering the attention from both beings. The three were on their way to Natsu and Happy's house. Currently, it was getting dark. To make matters worse, they were in a forest where it was dead silent. All you could hear is the crunching sound of leaves being crushed into pieces by two humans and a cat. Natsu had glanced her way when she softly spoke his name. He made sure she saw it so she knew she had his attention. "Um... Thank you." It was sort of awkward for an unusual reason. In a situation where he saves her, she has no problem saying thank you. Why was it so different this time?

"Thank you for what? Did I do something good?" She realized that he asks way too many questions in a day.

She glanced at him and the cat. It seemed as if Happy was getting tired. She picked up the Exceed from the ground, holding him against her chest. "You can fall asleep, Happy." It was weird having a neko maid in her hands.

Happy smiled and purred when she scratched his ear, "Rushieee is so soft." He mumbled, cuddling against her. Natsu was watching over the whole situation, smiling gleefully.

"Anyways, yes, you did something good. Both of you did and I just want to say thank you for being with me. I know I've said this a hundred of times but you guys are really sweet."

Even though Happy's eyes were closed, it didn't mean he was fully asleep. "Natsu was worried about you. He said 'I have to protect her from now on...' You liiiiiiike her." Happy's words drifted off. Lucy was for sure that he was asleep.

The blonde looked over to her pink-haired comrade. "I was not worried!" He defended with a light tint on his cheeks.

Lucy giggled, "Aw, you're making me blush." She joked, looking down at Happy to hear him mumbling words.

"Rushieeee... Soft and squishy." She would have yelled at the cat for being a pervert but decided to go against the thought. ' _Just leave him be, Lucy._ ' She thought to herself.

After a couple of silent moments later, Lucy herself was getting quite tired. How far was his house? Really far, she guessed. "How much more until we reach your house? I'm getting tired." Whining about the travel, Natsu teased her.

"What? You want me to carry you like my bride or somethin' so we can go on honeymoon at our house?"

"Pervert!" She yelled, hoping Happy wouldn't wake up. Then, the celestial mage thought about what he just said. " _Our_ house?" Sure, she was a bit confused with how he worded it.

His signature smile was plastered on his face. How it naturally stretched that wide never concerned her. "Well, you're living there, weirdo."

"True... Wait, do you even know what a honeymoon is, Natsu?" Natsu was pretty dense, there was no way he could know what a honeymoon was.

"Cana told me it's where two people have sex all day and night for a long-"

"SHUT UP!"

Natsu looked at her in disbelief. "You're the one who asked me! By the way, what's sex?"

Lucy's cheeks turned red. No, not just her cheeks but her whole face! First, she would have a loooong talk with Cana about revealing things to little immature Natsu. Second, no way in hell she would explain what sex is! Especially to the toddler-like teen. "Erm... How far are we from the house?"

"Just a couple more minutes."

"Good." She then groaned, "Tomorrow I'm gonna go to the spa and hot springs." Then, muttering to herself, "Maybe I should invite the girls to go. That would be nice."

"Can I go?" Natsu questioned, surprising Lucy. The hot springs are understandable but a spa? She could never see Nastu and _that_ happening. "I can invite the guys to the hot springs I mean. We could play party games too!"

"Um... Sure? I guess it would be a relaxing day then." Natsu hummed in agreement.

After a couple of more minutes, there was still no sight of the house. Happy had awoken and yawned in Lucy's arms, stretching his arms. He felt cold. Was he not wearing the maid suit?

"Ne, Rushie? Where's my maid costume?" He yawned once more, making Natsu and Lucy yawn. The little blue exceed has heard that yawns were contagious so it didn't surprise him.

"Me and Natsu took it off. You looked uncomfortable. But don't worry! I have it in my bag so it won't dirty."

"Lucy, do you think you can still fit in the maid costume from the second mission we took? Natsu said that-mmf!" Natsu chuckled nervously and held his hand on Happy's mouth. Lucy removed the larger hand.

"Natsu said what?!"

"Natsu said something like... 'She may have gotten fatter...' He didn't want me to tell you because you would get mad."

"Natsu!" She yelled, hitting him on the top of his head.

"OW!"

Then, Lucy had spot the house. It was about time! She had been exhausted from this walk. Huh, she never knew walking in heels could be this much trouble. It was either touching the unusual wet ground, or high heels. Heels it was.

She let the little exceed on the ground, knowing that she wouldn't have to carry him since he wasn't asleep any longer.

"Ahh, I need a bath. Dibs!" She yelled, running to the house. Then, the heels happened. She had tripped over a rock when running and fell to the ground. Natsu and Happy laughed at her attempt. She got up, and continued to run like a mad man. Of course, when she got to the front door, it was locked. "Hurry up! I wanna take a bath!" She whined, gaining a disappointed stare from Natsu.

"Can't I take a bath first?" He questioned politely.

She shook her head. "Nope! Now, open the door!"

"Aw, c'mon! Please?"

"Nope! I'm taking one first, no matter what you say."

"If you say so..." The blonde got rather bothered by the devious smile he had on his face. But, she ignored it. The bath was calling to her when Natsu had managed to open the door.

"I'm going to sleep... Goodnight." Happy drowsily said, heading to his little room. Over the months, instead of having hammocks in the living room, Natsu and Happy decided to have their own rooms which explains most things today. "And don't get too wild in bed." He added, giggling like a school girl when he saw the reaction from Lucy.

"YOU PERVERTED CAT!" She screamed from Natsu's bedroom. The blonde gathered a towel and her pajama's which consisted in a tank top and shorts. The bathroom door randomly closed. It startled her badly. Then, the bathtub faucet was running. "NATSUUUUU!" The faucet then turned off as the door opened to a nude Natsu.

"You needed me?"

Lucy squeaked at the boy. "N-No! Just go take your bath!" She covered her eyes. "My virgin eyes..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You've seen Gray naked before." The pink-haired teen stated before having a smile on his face full of excitement. "You should join! Maybe we can have a bubble fight like how Happy and I do!"

"GO!"

"Meanie..." He muttered before shutting the door. The blonde let her hands down and sighed. Why did Natsu always put her in such awkward situations?

 **XxX**

Natsu came out of the bathroom to find an already asleep blonde in his bed. Was she actually waiting for a long time that she had fallen asleep? He decided to poke at her cheek. "Luce, wake up and take a bath." With no response, he poked her cheek again, but harder. "Luceeeee. Wake uuuuup!"

"Mmf mmf."

"What?"

"Mmf mmf."

"I can't understand you. Your face is in the pillow."

"I said, I'm up."

"Oh... Well, you can take a bath now."

"Thanks for hogging up the bathroom! I really needed to go pee so I had to go outside and pee in a bush! Do you know how hard it is to pee?! Squatting down and-" Lucy sweat-dropped. Natsu had a poker face held on his features.

"How do girls pee?"

"How are you so dense?"

"Do you really squat? That doesn't sound so hard..."

"Trust me, it's really hard." Natsu giggled. "What are you laughing at?" She grouchily questioned.

"You said it's really hard. Pfft!"

"PERVERT!"

To make matters worse... "Keep it down you two! No one needs to know that Natsu is hard!" Natsu stopped laughing. It was always like that. If it were just a Lucy being teased, Natsu was all over the place, rolling on the floor. If Natsu were to be brought into the teasing, he took matters into more serious hands.

"I AM NOT HARD! HAPPY, SHUT IT!"

"AYE, SIR!"

"I'm taking a bath to get away from this mad mess." Lucy got up from the bed and puffed her cheeks from embarrassment. She gathered her items and went into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. The blonde started to undress when she had forgotten the most important item of all time. Her panties. How could she forget her panties?! She smacked herself in the head. ' _Baka, baka, baka, baka!_ ' Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her body and prepared to go into Natsu's room. Anything could happen beyond this point. _Anything_. Imagining different scenarios of embarrassment or horror or even... This made her shudder. _Sexual things_.

She put her quivering hand on the door knob, slowly twisting it while her other hand was occupied with holding her towel up, just in case. Pushing forward with the door, she spotted no one in the room. This was a good sign! Being very quiet, she looked through her side of the cabinet and found a pair. Quietly walking back to the bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard soft murmurs coming from the living room. It seemed like Natsu and Happy were chatting. The bedroom door was closed, leaving her to eavesdrop on a conversation. She considered herself not nosy but rather curious. She caught them in mid-conversation.

"-what to do. It's confusing. I'm not sure if we should show it to her yet."

"Maybe we should just show her already. We did tell her we had a special something here." Oh yeah, they had said earlier that day that there had been something they wanted to show her when they got here.

"Okay. How about after her bath? Should I go check on her? I haven't heard anything yet."

"Natsu, you get too worried over Lucy. You liiiiike her."

"..." No response. Just the noise of shuffling furniture.

"Y-You like her?"

"..." Still no response. Lucy panicked. Her heart rate was quick. Her face was red. Her mind was processing. No way. Natsu liked her?

"Of course I like her, she's my nakama." Lucy stopped in all movements again. So he just liked her as nakama. That was good news for her! But the shuffling of feet getting closer was startling. Uh-oh. Natsu was walking to the room!

' _What do I do? What do I do?_ ' She looked around the room and decided to use the excuse of her needing a piece of clothing because she forgot. It _was_ basically true. She did need her panties. The bedroom door opened to the pink-haired mage. He looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were taking a bath? I was just about to check on you."

"Oh, uh." Why couldn't she say anything?! "Bananas."

Natsu looked at her oddly. "Are you okay? You're not acting like Lucy."

"Oh, I'm good! I just forgot something." He still stared at her. Just to make it more awkward, he looked down into her hands where she was holding her underwear. "I forgot my panties... Anyways, gonna take my bath now so... SEE YA!" She raced towards the bathroom door, closing it behind her. Now, that was called an awkward silence and moment.

Lucy took her towel off in relief. That could've gone worse than expected. She placed her underwear on a counter with the rest of her pajamas. Then, submerging into the warm water, the blonde sighed happily. Even though it wasn't her apartment, this still felt like luxury. The moonlight shone through the window, the bubbles in her bath, the clean bathroom, the spider on the side of the bathtub, the shampoo and conditioner scrubbed into her hair. All was so leisurely. She closed her eyes, sighing again. This was pure happiness.

Then, her eyes fluttered open. A SPIDER?! A SPIDER HAD BEEN ON THE BATHTUB AND SHE NOW NOTICED?!

She screamed horrifically, trying her best to back away from the spider. That was when her savior came and rescued her. In a way.

"LUCE! ARE YOU OKAY? I'M COMING IN!" Natsu barged in, looking at Lucy point at the insect. His defense fell when he noticed why she was screaming. "It's just Harold. He's my pet spider!" The dense idiot said gleefully, making Lucy sweat drop.

"What's he doing in the bathroom? And please take him away from me!" Natsu walked closer to the bathtub, eyeing the spider.

"Harold, it's just me, Natsu. Please be a good spider and come to me." But, the spider did the exact opposite. It was crawling towards Lucy. "Harold! Bad spider! Bad spider!" Happy then flew into the bathroom.

"Is Harold being a bad spider again? Natsu, we really need to start training him again. Oh, hi Lucy."

"TRAIN IT?! YOU TRAIN A SPIDER?! EEK! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu was eyeing the spider the whole time to see when it would stop. He didn't want to hurt his little friend and squish him on accident.

As Harold was getting closer to the blonde, Lucy could no longer take it. She jumped out of the bathtub, alarming both Natsu and Happy. The two stared at her, Natsu having drool coming out of his mouth. It took Lucy a second to figure out what happened before she hollered at the duo. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, getting Natsu to focus on Harold. When Harold stopped in his tracks, it was time to strike!

 **The Next Day**

It was a dull, cloudy day. The rain had only just begun seconds ago. Three alive beings were outside, each wearing black clothing. They were standing in front of a grave, two of them crying. It was truly a sad day. The three were witnesses of the death.

The blonde female pat her friend's back. "It's going to be okay, Natsu. We can find you another spider like Harold. We can all train it." Natsu looked her in the eyes. His onyx orbs were all red and puffy.

He sniffled, "R-Really?" She nodded, gaining a firm hug from him. "Will you really help us train Harold number two?"

"Yes, Natsu. I promise. But we need to be careful of it, okay? We don't want it drowning like Harold number one. Got it?" He murmured a yes. She tried to pull away from the embrace but couldn't. The grip of Natsu's arms were _firm_. "You want to let go yet?"

"Please stay and hug me." The male bluntly commanded, creating a blush on the blonde's face.

"Okay. But just for now, alright? Happy, why don't you join in, huh? It looks like you two really need hugs."

 _ **Flashback: Natsu's POV**_

 _After Lucy got into the bathroom, I exited out of my room, closing the door behind me just in case. I knocked on Happy's door to discuss with him._

 _"Happy, can we talk?" My companion came out of his bedroom, walking to where I was sitting._

 _"Whatcha need, Natsu?" Happy asked._

 _"It's about the present. I don't know what to do. It's confusing. I'm not sure if we should show it to her yet."_

 _"Maybe we should just show her already. We did tell her we had a special something here." I nodded. But it was certainly easier said than done._

 _"Okay. How about after her bath? Should I go check on her? I haven't heard anything yet." After the incident, I got nervous and anxious about leaving Lucy all alone._

 _"Natsu, you get too worried over Lucy. You liiiiike her." Even though Happy liked to tease us two about that stuff, I would usually laugh it off when Lucy's around. But now that she's not here..._

 _"..." No response. I just stayed silent._

 _"Y-You like her?" Happy asked me again, a bit more seriously._

 _"..." Still no response. I then heard noises from my room. It had to be Lucy. She was listening in on the conversation. "Of course I like her, she's my nakama." Whew, nice save, Natsu. Nice save..._

 **[A/N I updated! Yay! I have good news and bad news. Bad News: I won't be able to update for a week straight next week Good News: When I am back from my parents house (I'm visiting them and want to connect with them. Have not seen them in 2 years) I will be uploading chapters that I have prepared for you for a whole week straight!**

 **Please review and follow/favorite the story if you haven't! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Btw sorry if there are any typos or mistake. If so, please leave a review to let me know and I'll be on it! Sayōnara!]**


	4. Natsu? Jealous? No way!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Natsu? Jealous? No way!  
_** ** _Normal_** ** _POV (more aimed towards Lucy thoughts and actions)_**

* * *

After the death of Harold the spider, Lucy was looking around the forest to find another small spider. Though she thoroughly disliked–– more like hated–– the hairy, creepy, crawly creature, she would do it for Natsu and Happy's sake. She just wanted to find a spider quickly so she could go to the guild, in need of a job _badly_. Natsu and Happy were looking around for a spider as well. They wouldn't leave all of the work to Lucy.  
Going more into the core of the forest, Lucy realized that it was getting darker. More and more trees were covering the bright, nutritious sun until there was no more. She didn't really recognize all of her surroundings either.

"Natsu! Happy!" She hollered their names, hoping to get a response from either of them. She heard wings above her. Happy.

"Natsu! Lucy found a spider! And it looks like Harold!" Lucy confusingly looked at the exceed. But she didn't find a spider. She just wanted to know if she was close by to them.

"Happy, I didn't find a spider."

"Yes, you did. It's on your head. It's nice of you to put it there." She squealed as she put her hand on her head and felt the hairy creature. It was true, there was a spider on her head.

"DID SHE REALLY?!" From out of nowhere, the pink-haired idiot ran as fast as he could towards the blonde. He had tracked her scent due to his dragon slayer senses. He couldn't stop himself in time so instead of ceasing, he crashed into Lucy. The position they were in was quite uncomfortable.  
Their faces millimeters apart, one of Natsu's leg in between her own, his left hand holding onto the ground while his right hand had a grip on her arm. His eyes looked into her own chocolate orbs. He directed his own sight above her head, finding the spider. He quickly got off, and headed for the spider that was crawling away. As he went to chase it, he said one word before disappearing into the forrest. "Sorry!"

"P-Pervert!" Lucy yelled back.

"Huehuehuehue. That was very romantic, Lucy."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

After chasing the spider for what appeared to be hours, Natsu finally caught up. This spider had the same scent as Harold and had the same agility as Harold. He pondered about this spider in his thoughts. Was this... Harold's child?! It certainly was! It was Harold's scent mixed with another! It had to be! Natsu had tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he stood up. He couldn't believe it. This was the last of Harold! He took one step forward to regain his balance after this shock and-

CRUNCH

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAROLD NUMBER TWOOOOOO!"

* * *

Once again, there stood three beings, two of them mourning over the loss of Harold number two. Lucy was–– once again–– comforting the two, hugging them to take the pain away.

"Natsu, Happy, it's going to be okay! We'll find another spider. And this time, we'll watch over him or her."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!" Natsu sobbed, creating a scene. "BUT YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HAROLD! AND HAROLD NUMBER TWO!"

"I did not kill Harold. He just drowned in the bathtub. Harold number two... You stepped on him!" Lucy defended, looking at her two comrades in disbelief.

"Lucy, leave Natsu be. He just needs someone to blame." Happy quietly said, patting the back of the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, obeying the exceed for once. "Natsu, after this, we can go to the hot springs and invite all of our friends. Okay?"

"LET'S GO NOW!" He grabbed ahold of her hand, dragging her inside of the house. Happy and Lucy were confused of his mood change.

"Whaa..." Happy flew into the house as well, following after the two. It seemed as if the duo were bickering.

"Why are you two leaving me out? Are you busy smooching around?" Lucy and Natsu both turned their heads slowly towards the neko.

Lucy was the first to speak. "We are not smooching around! I could never kiss someone like Natsu anyways!" She observed the way Natsu was looking at her. When she had stated the last sentence, he looked... sad?

"Well, I could never kiss someone like Lucy!" He yelled back, scrunching up his face at exceed and human.

"Good! I don't feel like going to the hot springs today!" The blonde mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Why won't you go? It won't be the same without you." Happy said, looking towards Natsu to say something.

"We wouldn't need you anyways..." Lucy glared at him. Did he really just say that? Yes, he did, and she was upset. It wasn't that bad though. She knew Natsu wouldn't mean it.

"Natsu! Lucy, you know he's joking." Happy laughed nervously. He has never heard his best friend talk bad about the blonde. It was rare.

"I'm not joking. I need to use the bathroom." He added, walking normally to his room and slamming both bedroom and bathroom door. Lucy looked at Happy.

"Maybe you should go check on him, Happy. It doesn't seem like he wants to speak to me." She frowned, shooing the exceed away to go to their comrade's aid.

"No, he just got upset over it. You talk to him."

"Hm..." She thought about it. Would it be a wise choice to do so? "Fine. But if he starts yelling at me, I won't hesitate to call you, okay?" He nodded, giving her a push to the closed door. Putting her hand on the bedroom door knob, she twisted it, hoping it wouldn't be locked. It wasn't. She walked in to the bedroom and saw Natsu sprawled out on his bed, snoring. Didn't he say he was going to the bathroom? Maybe he was irritated and felt tired? She didn't know why he was passed out on the bed but that was for her to figure out.  
Gently walking to him, she poked his bare shoulder. Was he not wearing a shirt? He knew it irritated Lucy so he stopped taking it off for her sake. Anyways, the clothing he wears now shows off his chest and all- that doesn't matter in this situation!  
In response, she gained a murmur from him. His face was stuffed in a pillow, of course she couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"Natsu? Want to explain to me why you got angry? Was it something I said?" She saw a slight nod from his head. So it _was_ something she had said. "What was it? May you tell me?" She soothingly asked, stroking his shoulder gently. He was mad at her. Then, he shook his head and mumbled incoherently again. Why couldn't he lift his face up and speak correctly? "Natsu... Please? I'll do anything." Those were the words that have made her regret everything in life.

"Anything?" He said in a clearer voice, lifting his head up a little bit. He shuffled in the bed, moving more into the middle of the bed. She nodded at him, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, then, that smiley face turned into a devious one. "You have to be my maid for the whole day tomorrow. I get to tell you what to do. And! You have to call me 'Master'. Got it?"

Lucy was stunned. He wanted her to be his maid?! Oh, hell no! "What?! Why? You already have Happy and his maid costume!"

He smirked, something that barely reaches onto his features. "But I want _you_ to be my maid. It would be cool if you respect me for a whole entire day."

"Why me?! Why not someone else in the guild? Like..." She trailed off, thinking of names. She then smirked as well, "Lisanna?"

Natsu shook his head. "You." He said, pointing his finger at the raging blonde.

"No. And that's final."

"Then I won't tell you."

"GAH! Why are you so difficult... What about any other cute girl?" He snickered. She had taken that to offense. "Oh, I know! Lisanna."

"You."

"Lisanna."

"You."

"Lisanna."

"You, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lisanna."

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Lisanna. Wait a minute!"

"HAHA! I tricked you! I'll go get Lisanna!" She quickly ran out of the room, reaching the front door, trying to open it. Who locked it?! Behind the curtains stood a blue exceed, giggling. Lucy panicked. If Natsu were to catch her, she would never see daylight again.

"LUCEEEEEEEE!" He yelled from his room, sprinting out of it. How many locks did they have on this door? She was on the last lock at least. "Don't you dare get Lisanna!"

"Bye-bye!" She yelled before running out of the small house. The blonde could hear the idiot yelling after her. His voice never seemed to distance which meant he was running after her. Now where was the guild?

"Don't do it!"

"Why not?" She playfully asked, purposely acting dumb.

"Because!"

"Awh, Natsu has a crush on Lisanna~!" She sang over and over again. Her breath was running erratically. Her legs were starting to give up. The guild was not far away either! Just a couple of more steps will do!

Her pace was slowing down. She was almost there!

"I do not have a crush on Lisanna!" He defended, earning unusual looks from strangers. Lucy just kept on singing until she reached the guild's doors, barging in roughly, getting attention from all guildmates.

She sang one last time, "Natsu has a crush on Lisanna~!" Next, Natsu barged into the guild, screaming aloud, embarrassing himself.

"I don't have a crush on Lisanna!"

"Aye!" Happy had followed them throughout the whole way.

"My, my! You three seem rowdy." Mira-Jane stated, giggling while serving Erza a strawberry cake.

"I heard my name! What about me?" Lisanna had walked out of the kitchen and spoke up. Everyone's glances went back and forth. From Natsu to Lucy to Lisanna and then back to Natsu.

"Lisanna! Natsu wants you to be his maid for the whole day tomorrow! You have to clean his house and cook for him!" Lucy panted, asking Mira for water after her statement.

Lisanna looked at Natsu with a faint blush, "Is it true?" She asked quietly.

Natsu shook his head and laughed nervously. "N-No. Lucy just made this up to prank everyone. Right, Lucy?"

"It's true! He wants Lisanna to be his m-!" Natsu covered Lucy's mouth with his hand.

"You know how she likes to joke around, right?" He then threw her over her shoulder, her butt facing everyone in the guild. Of course, he had to let go of her mouth.

"It's not a joke! And don't carry me like this! He had a crush on Lisanna!" Most of the guildmates ignored what she said due to her visible underwear. Natsu wondered what everyone was looking at. Once he trailed where most of the men's' eyes went, he blushed and put her down. He gave each person an evil glare.

Lucy brushed her skirt, "Thank you. Hey, why are you blushing?"

"Maybe because flame-brain was looking up your skirt as he held you." Gray saw a glare from Natsu. He just smirked at the two.

Lucy looked back to Natsu who was frozen in place. "Why is everyone a pervert in this guild?!" She scolded, going back to Natsu's house with Happy by her side.

"Ne, Rushi? I'm tired again. Can you carry me? Also, take the shortcut this time." Happy asked, throwing himself at the girl.

"Fine. Good thing I took the shortcut earlier." She carried Happy throughout the way as he slept soundly.

* * *

Natsu had been on his way home after explaining a couple of things to Mira. He had told her about these weird feelings he gets around Lucy. He had also asked if he could have any medicine to take it down.

"Sorry, Natsu. You're going through a stage for boys. It's where you start noticing girls a little more... differently. Do me a favor?" He nodded his head. "Ask Lucy to explain what sex is, okay? That will help you through it." Natsu nodded again and was on his way, which brings him to present time. Little did he know, 'Ice princess' was listening on the conversation. He went towards Mira after her and Natsu's short chat.

"Did you seriously tell him to ask Lucy, out of everyone, Lucy, to explain what sex is? You know she'll never say anything about that to Natsu."

"Ah, but the reaction she'll have will be humorous. When she comes in tomorrow to take a mission, I know her face will be red. Anyways, Cana told Natsu about a honeymoon."

Gray chuckled, "So let the girls educate him on sexual things and marriage. Good one, Mira." She giggled.

* * *

As Natsu arrived home, he heard Happy and Lucy in his room. Maybe he entered in the house too quiet and they didn't hear him? He listened onto their conversation. Kind of like a payback of Lucy for hearing on his and Happy's conversation... Speaking of that, he still needs to give Lucy her present.

"Rushiiiii, are you almost done?" Natsu peeked into the room, having his eyes on Happy and Lucy. "Are these panties? Wait... You wear this?!" Happy exclaimed, holding up a pair of black, lacy panties.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" She scolded as he dropped them back in their place. "Anyways, how does this look? Maybe I should get cancer to do my hair...?" Natsu looked at Lucy. She seemed fancy. Wearing a black dress that showed just enough of her silky smooth legs and her chest.

"You should wear those black heels." Happy suggested, pointing to a pair of black high heels laying on the floor.

Lucy gasped. Why didn't she think of that. "Who ever knew you were a fashionista?!" Happy giggled.

"Also, just curl your hair, I think he'll like it." Lucy did what Happy ordered. Natsu was confused. Why was Lucy dressing all fancy and why didn't Happy ever tell Natsu he was a fashionista?

"You know, you're actually useful in a situation like this. Just make sure you keep Natsu here, I don't want him freaking out to why I'm gone."

That was Natsu's calling card. He stepped into the room, shocking the two. "Why do I have to stay here? And why would I freak out?" Happy nervously looked at Lucy.

She bit her lip, "Guess who has a date? But please don't act like an older brother. Wait, were you listening to our conversation?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. A date, huh? Why did his chest start to hurt and why did it feel like he wanted to murder her date? "I just walked in when I heard my name. By the way, is the guy coming over here or are you meeting him up?"

"I'm meeting him up at a restaurant."

"Oh? Want me to walk you there?" He asked the blonde as she curled her hair.

"Sure. But please don't scare him off. And please, please don't stay with us. I really like this guy."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"I met him today."

Natsu scoffed, "And you already like this guy? Wow..."

"Hey! That's rude. You never know, it could've been love at first sight." She dreamily sighed, sickening the dragon slayer in front of her. "I wonder how it's going to go...?"

"Hopefully not well. You don't need a guy anyways. And don't get me started on love at first sight-" He had paused his sentence due to skin on skin contact. Her hand had smacked his cheek, leaving behind a red mark.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Natsu Dragneel?! Mavis! You're such a child!" She searched for Loke's key, taking it out and calling him out to accompany her to the restaurant. "Loke, please take me to the restaurant. I don't want Natsu to take me anymore."

"Anything for you, princess." He snatched her hand, holding it gently. Lucy blushed, making Loke chuckle. Natsu was getting even more sickened at this sight. No one should be holding Lucy's hand. It just wasn't right. But it was too late. Those two have already left, leaving him and his blue companion alone.

"Natsu... Is something wrong? You've been acting weird and I'm starting to get worried." Happy was certainly concerned over his friend's unusual personality. It wasn't like Natsu to get jealous.

The pink-haired mage looked down to his furry comrade and scratched behind his ear. "I don't know, Happy. I didn't like it when Loke held her hand." He paused for a moment, "Happy, what's sex?"

Happy stared at him with no expression on his face. "Eh, if you really want to know, then why not?"

Natsu was overjoyed. "Who taught you about sex, Happy?"

"I sneaked into Erza's dorm and found many books there about sex. She got them from Levy. Now, let's start with basics. When a man loves a woman..."

* * *

"EEEWW! That's nasty, Happy! Erza reads books about _that_?!" After a detailed explanation of what sex is, Natsu was grossed out by it. People actually enjoyed this?

Happy nodded, "Aye, sir! Just don't tell Erza."

"Aye!"

* * *

Lucy was chatting along with Loke during the whole way to the restaurant that the man told her to meet up at. She stayed there for quite a while, waiting for the man. The name was Charlie. He was a lean, tall man who loved to read and was interested in Celestial Spirits.  
Now, here she was, waiting for what seemed to be 45 minutes, and her date was still not there. She had been stood up. Here she was, in some fancy restaurant waiting for her date, when in reality, she was stood up.  
All she wanted to do was ball up and cry the rest of the night. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. There were other opportunities in the future. So, I instead, she calls out Loke.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Would you mind having dinner with me? Apparently I've been stood up..." Loke looked at the sad expression on her face. It really didn't go with her cheery self.

He nodded, "I don't mind. Dinner with you sounds romantic. Do I get a kiss?"

"Thank you and no. But you get free food?"

"Better than nothing! Are you sure you don't want to give me just a peck?"

"Don't you have Aries?!" She scolded the perverted Lion. Ah, so she just had to mention Aries and he'd freeze up. Nice to know.

After a couple drinks of wine and a meal, Lucy was starting to get dizzy. Loke had told her to stop drinking but she denied it, saying "I won't get drunk. Don't worry about me." And here she was, trying to walk but can't.

"Lokeeeee, let's head home! I need to thank Happy for getting me ready for the daaaaaate." Her words were starting to get more unclear as the alcohol started to hit her.

"Yes, Princess. We're almost there, okay?"

"Aye, sirrrrrr!"

"When did you start to sound like Happy? Is he starting to influence you?"

"Ayeeee!" Loke chuckled at the struggling blonde. Poor girl, she got stood up and drank too much. He knew she was going to wake up with pain in the morning. As he neared the door and opened it, he found Natsu on the couch with a curled up Happy in his lap. He turned his head to face the two at the door.

"She's all yours. By the way, she can be quite... handsy." Lucy put her hands up in Loke's hair, looking into his eyes.

"You're cuuuute with your earrrssss." Natsu was getting red with anger. Lucy was the one flirting with the famous flirter.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Lucy." She still had one hand at the back on his head, the other wrapped around his neck. There was no doubt that he was enjoying this but couldn't take advantage of the girl. After all, she _was_ his master.

"Nooooooo. Don't leave meee." Loke looked back at Natsu awkwardly.

"Lucy, turn around." She did as he said to spot Natsu and the blue exceed sound asleep. "Natsu is going to take care of you know, okay?" She nodded her head, trying to walk towards Natsu but failing miserably as she ended up on the soft rug.

"Ahhh~ this is so sooooooft." She kept on pawing the rug like she was a cat with a yarn ball. Natsu looked at her in interest. At the same time, with fear. The last time Lucy was like this, it was at the hot springs and he was completely clueless as to what she could do to him.

"All yours. Good luck!" And with those last words, Loke had left to go back to the spirit world. Natsu looked down to Lucy who was still pawing at the soft rug. He took Happy to his bed, tucking the little exceed in his own little bed. When Natsu returned from Happy's room, Lucy was nowhere in sight. Where has she gone? The door was still locked which meant she didn't go outside. The only options are his bedroom and the bathroom.  
So, to his bedroom he went.

"Natsuuu~? I'm feeling sweatyyy." She stated with heavy breathing. It was true, she was certainly sweating. But what really caught Natsu off guard was that she had started to undress herself.

Once she had her dress and heels off, all the blonde had left was her lacy black panties and lacy black bra. Natsu never knew such a girl like her could have such kinky clothing.

"Lucy, put your pajama's on." He demanded, looking through his dresser to find some shorts and a tank top. He looked at the top drawer which consisted of her panties. Then the next drawer below the panties and found bras. The one below the bras were shirts. Bingo! Then, the last drawer consisted of shorts. Bingo! He got random pairs of each and threw them at the half naked blonde.

"Nooo!" She whined, throwing them back at Natsu. He then threw them back at her.

"Put them on! I can't stand to see you like this!"

Once again, she threw the clothing back. "If it bothers yooou sooooo much, then put themm on meee." Her words were getting even more unclear. Natsu took a couple steps forward, handing the clothes to his drunken comrade. This was not a safe environment for him.

"No. _You_ put them on." She pouted, giving Natsu puppy eyes. Those orbs always worked on Natsu for some odd reason.

"Pweaseeeee?" She sounded like a complete toddler, not herself at all. If she were to become sober at any minute, she would be kicking Natsu out of the room. Probably won't even talk to him due to anger. But this wasn't Lucy. This was drunk Lucy.

He looked into her eyes, pouting like her. He even gave her his puppy eyes. "But I don't wanna, Luce. You have to put them on."

"Pweasseeee?" She cutely asked.

He shook his head, "How about a deal?"

"Deal?"

The pinkette nodded. "As long as you put your clothes on, I'll... um..." What would drunken Lucy want? "Do you a favor? How about it?"

She thought for a while before agreeing, "Okaaaaay!" Lucy then began to take off her bra.

"STOP!" When she had followed his demand, her bra was unclasped, forcing it down. Natsu covered his eyes when he didn't really want to. She was completely frozen. "What are you doing?!" He questioned as she still didn't make a movement.

"I'm changing, Natsuuu. You know, you can looooook. No touchies!" He uncovered his eyes, seeing pure beauty. What was he doing?! He turned around, facing the dresser against the wall. Natsu then walked to it, grabbing a bra and handing it to Lucy behind him.

"You cannot be stark naked in my bed or else things may happen." He warned, holding back his hands so he did nothing perverted to the drunken Lucy.

"What type of things? Natsu likes sexy things?! NATSUUU IS KINKKYYY?!" She innocently asked, giving Natsu a blush. He faced her, glad she was in her pajamas.

"Not at all! Just head to bed." She nodded and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Nighty-night Natsuuu!" He shuffled himself into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest.

"Goodnight."

Little did they know, Happy was watching them.  
The two of them were going to get hell tomorrow.

Especially Lucy.


	5. Onwards, to Plumeria!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime, Fairy Tail. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 5: Onwards, to Plumeria!**

 **Normal POV**

A hungover blonde woman groggily woke up with one of the worst headaches she could ever have. With her foggy vision due to her migraine, she tried to make out where the heck she was. She noticed something was covering her and due to the comfort of where she was, it had to be a bed. The blonde pushed down the covers of the bed and noticed what she was wearing.

A normal white bra with lacy black panties. There was a random pair of shorts stuffed at the edge of the bed along with a tank top. Why the hell was she in her undergarments with no other clothing?!

She shook her head, she didn't recall anything sexual happening last night. Her date stood her up, she then called out Loke and had a couple of drinks. There was a hazy memory of a curled up Happy. Looking to her right was a bed table and a closet. The room was fairly organized. Looking to her left was a man with pink-hair. He had a grin on his face as he slept soundly. It was none other than her idiot comrade, Natsu. Wait, she was basically half naked in bed... With Natsu?! They didn't do anything. There was no way! Only one way to find out.

"Natsu!" She shook him a couple of times, only getting groans as a response. When he opened his eyes, Lucy was right in front of him.

"Luceeee, can't you give me a couple more minutes? I'm too tired..." He trailed off, closing his eyes when they opened again in alarm because of a slap to the face. "Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed his cheek where she had roughly slapped him.

Lucy stared at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "What happened last night? Tell me _everything_."

"Hm..." He thought for a moment until Lucy interrupted him.

She panicked, "Did we have sex?! Wait, you don't know what sex is. Uh, did we do anything inappropriate? Wait, you wouldn't even know the difference-"

Natsu abruptly cut her off, "We didn't have sex. If we did, you would probably be pregnant right now."

"You really don't understand how pregnancy works, don't you?"

He shook his head, "No but we didn't have sex. You were acting really weird last night. Started to take off your clothes and stuff. It was creeping me out." When really it was doing quite the opposite.

She processed what he had just said and sighed in relief. "Good."

He mischievously grinned at her. "It's good that you stripped?"

She narrowed her eyes, "No! Not that but that we didn't have sex. That would've been awkward."

Natsu took offense of that. "What's so bad about having sex with me?" He pouted, staring into Lucy's eyes.

A blush ascended to her cheeks. "I don't know how to word it but it would make our friendship weird. You'll learn more about it in the future... Anyways, we're not allowed to do any of that because it could affect our team and guild. Do you get it?" He nodded. "Good."

After a couple moments of silence, "Hey, Luce?" She softly hummed in response. "When are you going to let go of me? I want to eat breakfast now." Lucy blushed, realizing that both of her hands were currently pushing him down.

"S-Sorry." He responded with 'its fine' before getting out of bed. "By the way, I didn't try to, uh, _touch_ you in a _different_ way, right?"

"Different?" He muttered before a light tint was on his cheeks. Oh no, this was not good. "Well, all you did was you tried to strip yourself. Oh, what am I saying? You did strip off your clothes. Only your underwear stayed on until I found you some clothes to cover you but I guess you took those off at night." He said, staring at her body. Wait, she didn't have any clothes on. Nothing. Just undergarments. Natsu just kept on staring at her body.

"PERVERT!" She slapped him harder than last time as she kicked him out of the room. Closing and locking him out of his own room, she changed into more 'appropriate' clothes. A lavender tank top along with jet black panty shorts.

When she had stepped out, Natsu was in his kitchen with a flying neko. He seemed to be in search of something.

"Lucy!" Happy said as he hugged her and cried into her chest. "I thought you abandoned me after Natsu hogged you to himself last night!" He teased, making both teens blush.

"Hogged?! Happy, you were asleep! And Lucy was weird because she was drunk!" Natsu exclaimed, looking through cabinets.

"Pfft, you liked it when Lucy stripped."

"N-No I didn't!"

"You hesitated!"

"Happy, I didn't like it!"

"Natsu's in denial!"

Lucy looked at the two best friends bickering. She giggled as this had started to entertain her. Natsu glanced her from time to time to see her reaction to this. Her smile was the same as an angel that had descended onto Earthland from Heaven. She truly was the definition of beauty on the outside and on the inside.

"Luce! Don't you think Happy is over-exaggerating?!" When she was brought into their quarrels, it always ended up with Happy winning.

"Yeah, I think so. But at the same time, you _are_ a teenage boy and all..." She trailed off with a cute giggle. Natsu was shocked. Was she actually siding with Happy? That's a first...

"See! And now that Natsu knows what sex is, he'll be tempted! Like a _normal_ teenage boy!" Happy teasingly exclaimed. The pink haired mage was _not_ amused.

"I _am_ a normal teenage boy!"

"If you're so normal, why do you eat fire?" Lucy commented, being overjoyed with this conversation.

"That's because I was raised by a dragon! A fire dragon!"

Happy and Lucy giggled, "Let's head to the guild, I'm in a mood for a job. I feel bad for freeloading at your home so I'd at least like to pay for food or something useful."

Natsu deviously smiled, "Be my maid and you won't have to pay for anything~!"

"Hell no! Now, let's go to the guild! Weren't you hungry?" Natsu nodded, racing out of his home.

 **XxX**

Going to the guild was a pain with Happy's constant teasing. As Lucy had her eyes scrambled over the request board, Happy and Natsu stayed behind at the bar where Mira was getting some breakfast for the two comrades in front of her. When she had arrived, the take-over mage gave Natsu a roasted turkey as Happy received eight uncooked fish.

"Natsu, did you ask Lucy?" Mirajane questioned as food was going everywhere.

He shook his head as he gobbled up his food. "Ah aked Hatty." (Translation: I asked Happy.)

Mira disappointedly looked at Natsu. She was really hoping to get Lucy all flustered and what not. It was certainly a sight to see.

Happy spoke up, "Asked me what?" He held a fish bone in his left paw as he grabbed another fish and bit into it.

Natsu burped loudly, "About sex!" When he had announced that, everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at the Salamander. "What's everyone looking at? Am I not allowed to say sex in here? I'm pretty sure there aren't many rules in here..." He innocently asked then spotted Lucy with a request in her hand, completely frozen. "Luce, can we go yet?" Then, everyone in the guild looked at Lucy who was blushing. More than half of the guild gasped as others fainted. Natsu was confused as hell. What was happening?

"Love rival! Juvia doesn't have a love rival anymore! Now, Juvia can have Gray-Sama for herself!" The water mage happily announced as she embraced Gray who was desperately trying to get her off.

"Lu-Chan! Why didn't you tell me?!" Levy whispered as she was up at the request board with her. Lucy panicked. Did they really think her and Natsu had slept together?!

"Salamander, did you really fuck bunny-girl?" Stuffing iron in his face, Gajeel questioned the Salamander.

"Eh? You know, Luce has a name." He growled before taking another bite off of the turkey.

"Ya didn't answer the question, fire-idiot." Knowing how dense Natsu is, Gajeel's next target was Lucy. "You! Bunny-girl!" He pointed to Lucy as she jumped slightly.

"My name's Lucy!" He ignored her and went on.

"Ya really fucked Salamander? It don't smell like it."

"No! We didn't do anything like that! Right, Natsu?" She looked at Natsu who shrugged his shoulders and finished up his turkey.

Natsu just had to be dense in this moment. "Do anything like what? Playing? We played a lot at my house, remember?" The guild gasped again. Lucy just wanted to die at that moment. As for Natsu, he was still baffled by the guild. Until, Happy whispered certain words into his ear. "Oh, you mean... OH!" He laughed until he was out of breath. "No, me and Lucy would never do _that_. It sounds disgusting. A man inserting his-" Everyone went wide-eyed as Happy, once again, whispered into Natsu's ear. Wendy and Romeo had their ears covered by Lisanna and Carla. Thank goodness Asuka wasn't there.

Lucy sighed, "Thank Mavis he finally understands."

Levy nudged Lucy's elbow with her own. "Lu-Chan, are you okay? Did you two actually-"

"No, Levy-Chan. Like Natsu said, he and I will never do something like that. Well, I got to get going. I promised I would go on a mission with them and it's the only right thing to do."

Levy smiled, "Okay! Bye, Lu-Chan!" As the short bluenette made her way to the rest of Shadow Gear, Lucy skipped her way to the bar where Mira was.

Happy oddly looked at her, "What's up with Lucy? Is she drunk again?" Lucy sent him a glare. "SHE'S SCARY!" Behind Happy was a cowered Natsu.

"SHE'S THE DEVIL!" Natsu announced in a whispered voice, moving farther away from Lucy. She sent him another glare, creating a fearful Natsu. "THE DEVIL!" Mira giggled at their regular-odd behavior.

"So, what's the mission going to be?" Lucy handed Mira the request. "Find a opalunite gemstone in a cave." Mira's eyes widened at this request. The opalunite gemstone was one of the rarest gemstones in all of Fiore! The power of the gemstone was incredible. It basically gave a huge amount of magic to a wizard who wishes to use it. If in the wrong hands or used the wrong way, it could _kill_ a wizard. She continued to read to herself, "Bring back opalunite in an exchange of nine-million jewels."

Natsu and Happy neared the counter, both stunned. "NINE MILLION JEWELS?!" They both exclaimed at the same time as Lucy smirked. She was glad she found this just in time. Natsu and Happy both got on their knees, bowing down with tears in their eyes for Lucy. "Treat us well, great Lucy."

"What's up with flame-tard and Happy?" Gray received a hiss from the boy-man and cat. He shuddered at the two. Lucy was surprised to not see Juvia by his side but then spotted the busty bluenette getting dragged away by the Titania. She wondered why Erza didn't invite the rest of the team on the mission. Probably had something to do with a water mage. Natsu would not be fit out for that type of job.

Lucy turned her head to Gray and smiled, "I just found the greatest request of all time~!" She sung happily as she pranced around the guild hall, concerning others near her.

Romeo neared into Wendy and whispered, "Is she okay?"

The blonde kept on prancing around. At this moment, she was in heaven! Never before had she seen such a good request like this! It was perfect for her! Having nine million jewels to herself! Ahem, having three million jewels to herself. It was still a fair amount and maybe enough to help renovate Natsu and Happy's house!

Wait a minute... Natsu and Happy's house? No way! She could have her own home in a different apartment! With an evil glint in her eye, "Yes, yes! A new home with new furniture! Better furniture! And-and a decent bathroom!" But maybe a little something for Natsu and Happy. The main reason she was taking this mission.

Gajeel and panther Lily both walked out of the guild, getting away from all of that craziness happening with Salamander, blue cat, and cheerleader. "What the fuck is this shit...?" He muttered under his breath as he left with his exceed by his side, wondering the same thing.

"Luce! Let's leave tomorrow morning! Mira approved it!" Natsu happily announced as he jumped on the bar table, dancing with Happy.

"I'm coming with!" Gray announced. Natsu and Happy stopped celebrating as they glared at Gray. "I have a home, too! How else am I supposed to pay for rent?" He defended, eyeing the prancing blonde.

"I don't want you to." Natsu bluntly stated.

Gray turned his attention back to the pinkette, his face all scrunched up. "Why don't you, huh? Is it because you want Lucy to yourself, perverted bastard?"

Natsu growled, "You can't have Lucy. She's with _me_."

"Hoho! Come over here to bet who's gonna win this brawl! Natsu or Gray?!" Cana hollered, causing everyone to bet on either Natsu or Gray. Lucy didn't pay any attention, she just danced around the guild. Happy even bet, on Natsu of course.

"Lucy's with _you_? What did you do, claim her? Bet you don't even have the balls to claim anything."

"Shut up, ice princess. Lucy is off limits." Finally, after hearing her name and see how everyone was crowed in one spot she quickly walked over there.

"I'm off limits? To what?" Levy shushed her, explaining what was happening. Were these two really fighting over her right now? No, there was no way. They usually brawl about whatever there is.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Gray then spotted Lucy and brought her up to the bar. She shifted uncomfortably under his grip. "Lucy, can I come with you guys on a mission?"

She frowned, "I'm gonna get payed less,"

"Ha! In your face!" Natsu announced as he had a finger shoved into Gray's chest.

"But, sure! That's what nakama are for, right?"

Natsu stared at her in shock. "But... But Luuuuuceeeee! This was supposed to be a mission for us! Not with ice-turd!"

 **XxX**

The next morning, Lucy was the first to awake. She was certainly excited for this mission. Even though she would get 2,250,000 jewels instead of 3,000,000. It was still fine, as long as she got more than two million jewels.

Stretching her arms above her head, she felt another arm on her frail waist. Natsu was snoring softly, his body facing inwards– Lucy was as well facing inwards– as his arm did not dare to move. The blonde slightly blushed but was filled with rage. She had told Natsu not to touch her as they slept. He broke that rule once again! If only she didn't have to share this stupid bed with him then there would be no such thing as this ever happening. But the bed was comfy and there was no way Natsu would give that up. Though, she preferred her own bed. Natsu secretly missed her bed too. Especially her apartment.

As she was about to scold him, he murmured incoherent words. "Luce smells good..." The pinkette then moved his head forward, placing it in the crook of her shoulder. Well, it was good to know that she smelt good but she really needed to- "Mmmm, fiiiish." He had lightly bitten her neck, causing her to moan at this pleasurable pain. She really needed to wake him up before he starts leaving bites all over her.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she felt him jump out of the bed. "Good, you're awake now. We have to get ready if we want to catch that train to Plumeria." His face instantly turned green after thinking about transportation. He pouted. "Don't give me that look! Now hurry and put some clothes on!" Yes, he was only in a clad of boxers. It disturbed Lucy greatly as they slept but he had his own 'reason' of why he only wears his underwear to bed. She had always thought why he slept in her bed with clothes on while in his own bed, he was just in _that_. Shaking her head, Lucy hurriedly grabbed some clothes she hoped looked good and locked herself in the bathroom, changing.

When she came out, Natsu was in his normal everyday attire. His one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is now tucked and zipped up unlike his other attire that consisted the open, untucked vest. His attire also consisted of his favorite white knee-length trousers held up by a brown belt and strapped black sandals. To finish off the look, around his neck was his important scale-patterned scarf.

As for Lucy, she wore a Heart Cruz blue and white top with sleeves that were skin tight until it reached her elbows where it loosened with ruffles. She also wore a plain black mini-skirt with knee high brown boots with her famous brown belt that held up her skirt along with her keys and her whip.

"Did you wake up Happy?" She asked, noticing the little flying companion was not by his side.

He shook his head. "He doesn't feel too good. Says that he needs rest. We could drop him off at the Guild with Wendy and Carla."

Lucy frowned. She hated it when Happy got sick. It reminded her of the time she wanted to see the colorful Sakura Tree. Poor cat. "Okay. Gray should be at the Guild by now so when we drop Happy off, we go with Gray and get our jewels! I mean, do the mission... Then we get the jewels."

"I guess I'll share my pay with Happy since he was supposed to come but got replaced by ice-princess." He grouchily whined, causing Lucy to giggle.

She ran to Happy's room, knocking on the door. "Looking for me?"

"KYA! Don't scare me like that, stupid cat!" She screamed as he was flying above her. "I'm guessing you were on the couch?" He nodded. "Okay, let's take you to the Guild."

"Aye, *cough* Sir!" She grinned at his attempt to act normal. Natsu walked out of his room, ready to go.

 **XxX**

Now, after dropping of Happy and getting Gray, the three of them were on their way to the train station to Plumeria, the town where the client asked them to meet him at. As they were walking, Natsu and Gray kept their distance, leaving Gray in the front with Natsu walking far behind. Lucy was disturbed by this. Usually they would smack-talk or even throw a couple of punches but today they were unusually silent.

Lucy stopped walking, waiting for Natsu to catch up with her. Gray kept on walking ahead.

"What happened between you two? It's been like this since this morning and I don't even know why."

Natsu snickered, "You were to busy prancing around again this morning like the princess you are."

"Like the princess I am...?" She trailed off. It seemed like _he_ was in no mood to talk. Instead, the blonde walked faster to catch up with Gray. "Is there a problem between you and Natsu? I mean, you two are acting really odd and Natsu was just... Not him."

Gray just looked on ahead. "Tch, flame-brain got mad over what happened yesterday. Even though he was the one saying crazy shit and all about you." She gave a confused hum. "Ya know, shit like 'Lucy's with me' and some other stuff a retard like him would say. He got all worked up about it. Apparently he wanted to do this mission with just _you_."

"O-Oh... I didn't know."

Gray smirked, "Because you were too distracted dancing around the Guild to even give a fuck."

 **Natsu POV**

I watched as Lucy walked on ahead, asking Gray the same question she just asked me. I wish I could just murder him at this point for telling her what I said. Doesn't he know it gets embarrassing after a while?

I then saw him smirk, saying almost the exact same thing I said to her. What angered me was that she blushed and lightly punched him in the chest as he just laughed quietly. Oh, hell no! I'm not about to let this bastard take Lucy away! This is _our_ mission! Not his and Lucy's! In the first place, it was just supposed to be me and Lucy! Er, Happy too...

I walked closer to the two, being able to hear their conversation more loud and clear. "Gray, do you think... that um, that I act like a princess? I mean, not that I have a problem being called one or anything but..."

"You want me to be honest?" She nodded. I saw her get closer to him as well. What the fuck is going on? Don't they know I'm here? Wait, why aren't I saying anything? "Well, you sure look like one because of your looks and everything but every cute girl– in my opinion– looks like a princess."

She blushed! Again! Is he flirting with Lucy? Gah! "Y-You think I'm cute?"

"Heh, don'tcha remember when Gemini transformed into me and said what I thought about you?" Gray then neared to her ear, whispering, "I still haven't changed my mind." I could see Lucy shiver to that. Did she find it attractive? Did she find _Gray_ attractive? Who would want _that_ guy when she could have me? Or uh, any other guy?

"Gray..." Their faces neared each other. Don't tell me that they're about to...

"Luceeee, I'm hungry." Great excuse. Yes! She instantly moved away from Gray. I could see the disappointed look on his face. That's what he gets for attempting to steal what's mine.

Attempting to steal what's mine...

Steal what's mine?

What exactly _is_ mine?

Did I just call Luce mine? Hm, looks like I need to talk with Happy about this. Maybe he knows why I'm possessive over her.

 **Lucy POV**

Did I almost kiss Gray? I think I was actually close to doing it. I was half disappointed yet half relieved that Natsu interrupted. I stop to reach into my bag, getting out three fish that Happy handed to me. Even though he was a pain, at least he was generous. I grabbed out a blue container that carried the fish. I got one of the uncooked fish out and handed it to Natsu.

"Thanks, Luce." Weirdly enough, he hugged me tightly. I tried to get out of his tight embrace but there was no chance of escape. "Luceeee, can I sit by you on the train?"

"I'm sitting by her flame-brain." Gray mumbled to him, clear enough for Natsu to hear. What the hell was going on?

The pink-haired idiot turned his head slightly to face Gray. "I'm sitting by her." He then looked up to me face, his own head inches from mine. "Right, Luce?"

Something here smells fishy...

And I'm pretty sure it's not the fish Natsu's holding or the other two in my bag.

 **At The Guild**

 **Normal POV**

"Happy, you want some medicine? Maybe Wendy could help you?" Mirajane offered, scratching the back of Happy's ear.

He shook his head, "I'm fine." The blue exceed then leaned in closed and whispered, "I'm actually not sick. I just wanted to see what would happen if I didn't go."

Mira darkly giggled, "I know," she whispered, surprising the exceed. "If only we had a lacrima or something to watch them."

Happy untied his green backpack as it loosely fell onto the bar table. He reached into it, pulling out a lacrima ball. "The container I gave Lucy has a lacrima installed!" Mira gazed at the item he was holding. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and Happy. When no one was, she took Happy to the back room with the lacrima.

"That's a good kitty." She handed a fish to Happy who quickly stuffed it into his mouth. "Now, let's see what's happening..."

 **(A/N I will be updating in 7 days because of the time I'm spending at my parents' house. Please follow and favorite this story if you haven't and don't forget to leave a review! Sorry if there's any typos or mistakes. I just wanted to upload this today for you!** **If you're wondering where in the timeline they are at, it is after the Eclipse Project arc and before the Tartarus Arc. Small things happened in between there so I'm like, why not just stuff this in? See you in the next chapter!)**


	6. The Job

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime, Fairy Tail. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Job_**

* * *

 ** _[Lucy POV]_**

After Natsu finished his fish, we continued on to the train station to Plumeria. We really had to catch the early train if we wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. I can't wait to get the reward! It would really help me out with my situation.

Gray and Natsu were still acting weirdly. I mean, Gray kind of explained the situation more but I was still perplexed with the problem. It agitated me because these idiots would usually be going at it while I would have to use all my effort to break it up. They seem calm and collected but when you go deeper, it's as if they entirely despise each other so much. I just don't like this.

"I need to..." When Natsu spoke, I came back to Earthland. My thoughts disappeared all of a sudden. "pee..." Why had he said it so unsurely?

Gray didn't say anything and just kept walking ahead. We really didn't have time for bathroom breaks as we urgently needed to get on that train. "Can't you wait until we get to the train station? And why didn't you go before we left? I always tell you to use the restroom before we leave on a mission but you never listen!" Then, I heard Gray chuckling. No, it was more like laughing loudly. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped as he stopped walking forward.

He looked back at me, taking a quick glance at Natsu. "Natsu, can you tell your 'mother' to calm down?"

Mother? What did he mean?

Natsu scoffed. "Mother? Luce isn't my mom. Are you stupid?" I finally got what Gray said after Natsu's idiotic attempt at trying to offend the ice mage.

Gray is going to get a piece of my mind! I glared at Gray. "Natsu, keep out of this." It would be easier if that idiot doesn't get into my _battle_. "For your information, Gray, I am not-"

"Who are you to say what I do?" The pink-haired mage spoke back to me in a cold, harsh voice. What the hell is going on with him? Is he on his man-period or something?

"What do you mean?" I shook my head afterwards. This is _Natsu_. He'll be laughing in any minute now. But he wasn't. Instead, a scowl was placed on his face. "Natsu...?" I received a grunt from him. Nothing else. "Natsu? C'mon, where's my dragon slayer?" Along with that scowl were his wide-opened eyes. Did I say something wrong? After a couple of moments of shock, his emerald, green eyes went back to squinty ones that fit more with the rest of the expression plastered on his face.

"Yo, ashes-for-brains! You've got to talk to one of us." No response from the dragon slayer. What was his problem? "Lucy, let's leave this jerk be. We can finish the mission without him."

"Gray! We are not leaving him here. Unless if he wants to go back to the Guild, we will let him. But if he isn't, he's staying with us." Gray frowned. "Whether you like it or not." I harshly stated, wondering if I came off too rude. The two of them stayed silent as we walked in the direction of the train station. Gosh, it's like I'm dealing with babies here!

We were more than halfway to the train station when I heard Natsu's breath hitch. That was odd yet... kind of satisfying? Oh, what am I saying?

"I need to pee, _now_. I having the worst stomach pain right now for holding it in too long." It was about time he spoke! Couldn't he hold on any longer? Was it really that bad? Maybe he got mad at me because I didn't let him go earlier. What if he pee's his pants? Does he have an extra pair? Probably not... Dang it!

"Is it really that urgent?" I questioned. If he can hold it, then he's holding it until we get to the train station.

He gave me a look that said 'No duh, Sherlock'. "Yeah! Now, can I finally go pee?" I thought for a moment. It won't take him long anyways, right? Just a quick little break and he should be fine.

I signed, "Fine. But be quick!" He scurried through the trees that were scattered around us.

It's been ten minutes and he still wasn't back. Gray and I decided to have a little snack, conversing as we ate. "Do guys take long to pee?" I asked, biting into my sandwich.

"Do girls have balls?" I shook my head, wondering where this was going. "Then there's your answer." He took a big bite out of his ice popsicle. Just looking at him bite ice made me cringe. I usually have to let the ice rest in my mouth as it melted.

"Do you think you can make me a snow cone?" It was scorching out here! The sun still shined brightly at the world. No clouds in sight.

"Yeah, what flavor?" I replied with strawberry. As a child, I've always loved the taste of strawberry snow cones. They were simply delicious and sweet! But what child _wouldn't_ think that? "Here ya go." He handed me it as I gleefully licked it once it got into my hands. "Damn, you seem to like snow cones."

I pleasurably hummed, admiring the sweet, cold juices landing on my needy taste buds. Oh, how I loved strawberry snow cones! "Gray, I'm going to check around and see if I can find *lick* Natsu. Check on the other side just in case he snuck *lick* past us." He nodded, agreeing with my plan.

I walked towards the left side of the forest with my snow cone still in my hands. I really needed to find Natsu because we urgently need to get to that train station! Now, where could he be?

 **[Natsu POV]**

I wasn't sure how long I could take it. I've been holding it in for more than an hour! Does that woman not know when a man needs to go, he _needs_ to go? She does not know anything of the male body...

As I ran deeper into the forest, I made sure no being was around me. Good, nothing. I unbuckled my belt, letting my pants drop to the ground. I then unbuttoned my briefs and let relief spread throughout my body. Ahhh, I feel way better now. I put my clothing on and set off to find Lucy and Gray. I just want to finish this job and head home where I don't have to deal with ice-popsicle. Where I can have Lucy to myself... of course with Happy too.

After a couple of seconds, I tracked Lucy's scent. Her scent was always one that stood out the most. Cinnamon mixed with flowers and strawberries. Now I want strawberries... I wonder if she has some in that bag? Probably since she has an obsession over strawberries. Or am I getting her mixed up with Erza who loves legendary strawberry cake? Meh, who cares? Lucy is carrying food so anything would be good right now.

"Natsu-San!" I heard my name being called out from a tree. What the hell? Was that Lucy? Nah, couldn't be. Lucy says my name only, not the 'San' part. Wendy says my name like that, and Juvia. Along with Sting but this was a feminine voice.

I glanced up at the trees. "Who's here? How do you know my name?"

There were rustling noises in a specific tree. I looked around, sniffing out this person. It smells like... "Juvia wants to join the mission but she thinks that she was too late." She jumped to the ground in front of me. Wait... If she joins the mission, she'll be hogging Gray as Lucy is going to be with me! Perfect!

I shook my head quite violently with a huge grin, "No problem at all! Now, how do we split up the reward...?" I tried to do math in my head but that never works. Somehow, I always end up with seven as my answer. Unless if I'm adding then I count on my fingers. Lucy is better at doing this...

"Juvia doesn't need the reward. As long as Juvia is with Gray-Sama," Love hearts appeared in her eyes at the thought of him. How can any girl like him? "Juvia is fine."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem right if you work with us but don't get paid. We can go back to where Luce and Gray are and-"

"LOVE-RIVAL AND GRAY-SAMA TOGETHER?! JUVIA LOVE'S GRAY-SAMA MORE!" That was the most scariest look I've seen all day. Usually, it would've been Erza but she's not with us. Or, I don't think so. If Juvia's back, that means they finished the mission fast.

"I don't like it either..." I muttered as Juvia was freaking out in the middle of the forest. Apparently, she heard me as her eyes widened. Was I jealous like her?

Her lips curving upwards as her eyes had an evil glint. "Juvia thinks Natsu-San likes love-rival."

"Of course I like her! She's my nakama." I defend. I'm not stupid but if I play a little of this innocence act, Juvia wouldn't suspect a thing. Sure, Lucy's my nakama but, I feel like there's something stronger there. I'm just... still not sure about these odd feelings.

She shook her head. I hope she won't explain it to me. "Juvia doesn't mean that way. Juvia meant that she thinks Natsu-San has romantic feelings for love-rival."

"Romantic feelings?" C'mon, Natsu! I'm such an idiot! If this goes on further, then... "We should go find them to make sure they're not kissing or somethin'." I quickly said, grabbing Juvia's arm as I pulled her along the way to where Gray and Lucy were.

Mmm... Lucy's scent... It's so easy to track... Ahhh, if only I could just taste her... Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I saying?! Taste Lucy? Well, I remember back when Gildarts said he tasted and ate out a girl. I was scared to go near him, afraid that I would be eaten by him. After Happy's explanation of sex and other things, I finally understand what that meant. I finally understand _everything_ the men in the guild said.

Those thoughts make me shiver... It's so disgusting!... But, does it really feel that good? Maybe I should ask Lucy if she could do those things to me? Yeah! She wouldn't mind, right? We're nakama!

"Natsu! There you are!... Juvia?" I let go of Juvia's arm and ran up to Lucy, grabbing her shoulders as tears flowed down my face.

"Luceeeeeee! I'm hungry! And- what are you eating?" I saw the snow cone in her hands with... strawberry flavoring? "Snow cone? Did Gray give it to you?" My happy, boisterous mood disappeared. I was angry. But why was I angry?

She nodded her head slowly, taking a lick of her snow cone. Why do I feel funny watching her lick it? My stomach is all warm and stuff... Warmer than usual and it's starting to hurt. Maybe I do need food? "Yeah... Juvia, what brings you here? Did you and Erza finish the mission or did you escape from her?" We both shuddered at the thought of Juvia escaping Erza. That armored woman would _not_ go easy on Juvia.

"Juvia finished the mission and was wondering if she can join in with Gray-Sama!" Love hearts once again appeared in her eyes. This girl had the crazies over Gray! Does any girl feel that way about me? What about Lucy? Does Lucy feel romantic feelings for me? Hm... I wonder...

"You can join! If I do the math correctly..." How can she do math in her head and not end up with seven? Wait, what if she does end up with seven? That would mean that I was right! "We each get 2,250,000 jewels. That works for me, what about you two?" I frowned. I wasn't right? "Natsu, does that amount not work?" Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine.

I nodded. "That works."

"Okay! Let's go find Gray and get to the station. We have gotten off track far too many times." Hinting me, she glared at me.

"Sorry..." I muttered, tracking Gray's scent and heading that way. Lucy frowned at me. Did she want to hear more from me? She's confusing...

 _(Ten Minutes Later)_

We were finally back on the road! With Juvia and Gray up ahead and me and Lucy behind, I could finally ask Lucy! What if she agrees? Gildarts said he took his girl to a hotel and did all of that. Macao commented on Gildarts, saying that it was better to do it where barely anyone could hear you. Then, Alzack said he took Bisca to his house. What's best? I guess I won't know until I find out. I should probably ask Lucy then. Maybe she knows?

I grabbed Lucy's arm, hearing a small squeak from her. Haha, that was so not like her to make such a girly noise at a small gesture! I pulled her closer to my body. Juvia and Gray didn't suspect anything back here so I guess I'm good. I whispered into her ear, "Luce, I've heard things in the guild that I want us to try. I want to see if it's true." I looked back at Gray and Juvia. They're talking, good.

"E-Eh? What do you mean? What type of stuff?" Her eyes widened. "Is it a type of power?! Will it make us stronger?" I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I shook my head, disappointing her. Awh, she made such a pouty face at that. "No. But it'll make us feel good. I heard Gildarts talking about it with the other guys. It sounds disgusting but he said it felt really good! Better than eating fire in my case!"

"Oh... Are you sure it doesn't make us powerful or anything?" I shook my head. She sighed then said, "Anyways, what is it?" I gave a confused look. What were we talking about again? She sighed once more, "What'd Gildarts say?"

I grinned hugely at her. "We touch each other in certain places! It's supposed to feel really good if you touch the right place! It's like a guessing game!" At first, she was confused but after the light bulb lit up in her head, she smacked my head. "Ow! What was that for?" Did I say it wrong? Gildarts didn't say anything about this! He never did! Is he tricking me?!

 **[Normal POV: At the Guild]**

Mirajane was out serving drinks to the members of Fairy Tail until Happy called her from the back. Very loudly as well. The Guild thought Happy was sick but Mira was the only one to know he wasn't. She quickly raced to the back. The take-over mage told Happy when something interesting happened on the lacrima, he was to call her.

"I'm here! What'd I miss, Happy?" She was concerned for the expression on his features. He was basically frozen! "Happy?! Are you okay?"

"M-Mira... Natsu-!" She held her hands on his face, ––specifically his cheeks–– stretching them out.

"Tell me, Happy! What did he do?!"

"Natsu asked Lucy if..." His eyes widened more. "HE'S GROWING UP, MIRA! HE MADE THE FIRST MOVE ON LUCY!" Mira fainted at the cat's words. Was this real life?! "Miraaaaa!" He had tears in his eyes. His little man was growing up!

She opened her eyes as she lay on the ground. "Happy... Do you know what this means?" He shook his head. "If Natsu asked Lucy, and only Lucy, that means he... He loves her!"

Happy didn't look surprised at all. "Aye! Of course he does. She's nakama!" Mira heavily sighed in irritation. Both cat and man were dense.

"He loves her _romantically_ , Happy. We'll have to see if it's true though... What should we do when they come back?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You know more about this stuff than I do." Mira thought for a while with the blue exceed by her side. Suddenly, an idea bloomed beautifully in her head.

"Happy, can you get me all of the potion books we have? I know exactly what to do..." She giggled evilly as Happy stared at her. Mira really _did_ compare against Erza...

 **[Natsu POV]**

Her face turned completely red. "Don't you dare touch me in that way! Only lovers do that! Not friends!"

I pouted, "Please, Luce? At least touch me? Or the other way! Either way works!"

"Pervert!" She slapped me, again. What was her problem? From this point, I could hear her heart beating fast, skipping some beats as well. Is she scared of me?

I pulled her into a hug. I didn't want to scare her! "I'm sorry, Luce! I promise I won't ask again! I didn't mean to make you scared!" Her chest was pressed against mine. Ahh, this felt like paradise. Big, squishy, soft-! The weird feeling! It was back in my stomach again! But this time, it was traveling lower. Down to my little dragon. Why is this happening? Maybe Gray knows? Or Happy?

"Natsu, you didn't scare me." I let go of her, holding onto her shoulders. I waited for a further explanation. "It's just, it was weird. The thing you asked me to do is only something you do when you love another person."

"We do love each other!" I pointed out.

"As nakama. I'm talking about... Romantically, Natsu. Not as _nakama_ but _romantically_. When you want to spend the rest of your life with that person, knowing you'll never get tired of them. When you want to marry this person, and do anything for them as long as their happy. That's love, Natsu. Well, at least to me it seems like it."

"Igneel told me something about-"

"Juvia loves Gray-Sama! She will do anything to protect Gray-Sama if he were to get in trouble at the mountain when finding the stone!" Both me and Luce looked at Juvia proudly announce her love for Gray. So that's love. It's simple right?

Gray sighed. "You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself, Juvia. You're making me sound like a little kid now."

"But if Gray-Sama gets hurt, Juvia will be right by your side! She will do anything to help you." The water Mage sounded determined about this. Is this mountain really that dangerous? Did Juvia do research on this mountain that we're going to or something?

"Juvia," I called out. She turned her head towards me. "Yes, Natsu-San?" We still walked on ahead. Lucy was still beside me, closer than she was earlier. "Is the mountain that we're going to... Is it dangerous?"

She frantically nodded her head. "Juvia did research on the mountain before she left. It is very old and crumbling down on the inside." I nodded as she turned her head straight and continued her conversation with Gray.

"I'll protect you if something happens then, Luce." She scoffed at me.

"I can protect myself, Natsu! Mavis, I hate it when everyone does that! I'm not some weakling! I can fight, too!" Her voice softened. "I can take care of myself but when I need you, I'll ask for your help, okay? Thanks..."

Damn, that was awkward.

 **[Normal POV]**

The group finally made it to the train station. When Natsu saw the train, he had gagged on instinct. Lucy has wished that Wendy had been on the trip for her magic to heal transportation sickness. That Troia magic would've been helpful right now.

As they made their way in the train, Natsu sat beside Lucy, getting the window seat. It was best for him to get that seat just in case he vomited or such. Juvia and Gray sat across from them, Gray arguing with Juvia about how she needs to stop declaring her love for him aloud in public.

"Luceee, can I lay down on your lap? I'm tireeeed." Natsu sickly announced, moving his body closer to hers in hope for her to give him permission. Before Lucy joined Fairy Tail, Natsu would usually use someone's lap to lay down on in some certain cases.

She whipped her head to him from the book she was engrossed in. He had disturbed her from the book just to ask if he could lay down on her lap? Lucy sighed as he gagged again. "If you dare throw up on me, I'm not afraid of throwing you off the train." Natsu grinned largely at her.

"I'll try not to." He simply said as he gently set his head down on her lap. Ah, now this was heaven. "Can you touch my hair? It helps me fall asleep faster." Her hand rubbed his scalp as if she were applying shampoo carefully into his hair. She couldn't believe how soft his hair was. The friction of the pink hair was so smooth. The blonde had always thought his hair would be rough and falling out but this was the exact opposite. "That feels good, Luce..." The pink-haired mage yawned as he closed his eyes. Just enhancing her scent this close had managed to help him relax. "Goooooodnight..."

 _(3 Hours Later)_

The train had stopped moving, arriving at the destination: Plumeria!

Lucy had woken up her partner, earning a quick gag before he realized the train had stopped moving. Natsu was instantly out of the train, passing by passengers who were boarding on and off. Some people got pissed off by his boisterous movements as some force was used accidentally by him. As he made his way out, he quickly breathed in the fresh air and kissed the ground. Oh, how much he loved the ground! The rest of the mission team came behind him, laughing at his reaction.

"So, where's the place we're supposed to meet the client? I know it was somewhere in the town of Slutcious?" Natsu was unsure of the town name. Gray laughed at Natsu's guess. "What are you laughing at, snow-queen?" The pinkette growled.

Gray snickered, "Pfft, you said slut!" They're foreheads collided against one another.

"The only slut here is you!"

"Ha! You wish. At least I'm not a fucking idiot who can't remember stuff!"

"Not everyone can remember everything, dumb-ice!"

"Then you just admitted it, flame-sauce!"

"I can remember other things perfectly fine, ice-turd!"

"Like what!?"

"Anything about Happy, You, Erza, and Lucy! Or anything about our nakama!"

"Of course you remember anything about Lucy! She's your sweetheart, ain't she?!"

"She's my _nakama_. Not some sweetheart! Why can't anyone leave me alone with Lucy!?"

"You wanna rape her? Mark her yours like a real fucking dragon? She's gotta like you first!"

Lucy blushed heavily to Natsu's statement. He didn't mean it _that_ way, right?

"I didn't mean that! Why can't anyone leave me alone about the whole Lucy situation?! It would really make my life easier if no one had to bring up anything about Lucy!" Gray had stopped bickering with him, punching Natsu in the face instead before saying a couple of words that made Natsu realize what he had just said.

"You're a fucking asshole." Right by them was an upset blonde who was being comforted by the water mage.

"Luce, I didn't mean it like-" The fire mage held out his hand, about to pull her into a hug before it was slapped away from her own hand.

"Let's just go meet the client. I wanna get this over with." She simply said as she lead the way to where the client was located, leaving Gray and Juvia giving dirty looks to Natsu. He really messed up this time, didn't he? It couldn't have been that bad. It was a mistake!

On their way to the client, the four were very quiet. Juvia had stayed by Lucy's side, making sure she was okay and all. Gray stayed behind them, occasionally giving Natsu dirty looks. The pink-haired idiot just stayed behind. It would be best to give Lucy some time, right? She wasn't the type to hold a grudge against others, was she?

"Is Lucy-San okay?" Juvia asked as the blonde nodded, smiling.

"Yeah! I know he wouldn't mean something like that. Probably a mistake. I'll go back there to talk to him. Know that I forgive him."

"Juvia will be with Gray-Sama." Lucy nodded and walked to where Natsu was. Gray looked at Juvia but she just smiled at him. Those two had already started their flirting/bickering.

Lucy approached Natsu, patting his shoulder. "Hey! So how long do you think this mission would take? It's a rare gem and all so I say... maybe a week."

He stared at her in shock. Natsu knew it! She wasn't the type to hold a grudge! But, Lucy didn't seem like herself. "I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just that... everyone in Fairy Tail is always asking where you are and why aren't you by my side and all of that teasing. It's weird, ya know?"

She giggled, "I know your pain. I get that a lot too. Especially from Mira!" Lucy sighed at her guildmates. The blonde truly loved everyone dearly. If only they wouldn't bother her so much about Natsu.

The dragon slayer smiled hugely. "I find it funny, sometimes. I've heard Mira talking about us with Levy. Don't ever forget about dragon slayers' senses."

Lucy was curious. He had overheard Mira and Levy's conversation? Because of his extreme senses, did that mean he heard everything in the guild? "What'd they say about us? And uh... What other things have you heard around the guild?"

Natsu made a thinking face before having an 'ah-ha!' moment. "If I remember correctly... Levy said somethin' like how you and me are so close yet not dating. Mira replied to Levy saying that someday it'll happen. I don't know, somethin' like that happened." Lucy blushed. Mira and Levy gossiped about her and Natsu?!

Why was everyone so focused on getting those two together? They were just close friends, nothing more, nothing less. Though, Mira would always force Lucy to think about a somewhat future with Natsu. The blonde always had different scenarios of how things would go. The only reason she thought about Natsu in a romantically way was because Mirajane had brought it up not too long after she joined the guild. Rumors were spread a couple of days ago where some people overheard Natsu talking to Happy about relationships. Something in Lucy sparked for some odd reason. As if there was some hope she would be able to get with him or something. But, she quickly went into denial, saying that they're just friends. It would be weird to think of Natsu in that way. Lucy didn't want to believe it herself that maybe she did hold a special place for the dragon slayer. The celestial mage had thought Natsu held romantic feelings for Lisanna because of their past. Even after the whole Edolas adventure, Natsu was always with Lisanna, taking missions with her for a couple of weeks. After the third week of her return, Natsu had stopped hanging with Lisanna as much as he used to. It concerned Lucy, thinking that maybe a problem occurred between the two. Happy had exposed to Lucy why it happened and immediately, it got her thinking.

Natsu had missed Lucy during those mission.

After the first week of the return, Natsu was okay. The second week, he had started to complain. The third week, he announced he missed taking missions with Lucy. Saying it didn't feel right without her. Did that mean anything? Was that a sign? Did Natsu-

"Luce. Lucee. Luce! LUCCEEEE! EARTHLAND TO LUCE!"

"Huh? Where am I?" She instantly asked, the surroundings not familiar to her eyes.

Natsu snickered, "You went off into your own world. We're at the clients house. You kinda worried me when you didn't answer earlier. Seemed like you were deep in thought and such." The house they were standing in front of was humongous! As big as the mansion Lucy previously had before she ran away from home. Just looking at it brought unpleasant memories to her mind. The way her father treated her in a house the same size as this one. Abuse and neglect.

"Let's go meet him!" Lucy announced as she walked up to the porch, ringing the doorbell. A minute later, a young man answered the door, his eyes widening.

"Ah, are you Fairy Tail?" They all nodded, smiling proudly because of their guild. "Come in. I have information that will be important for when you leave to the mountains."

The four members obeyed, each walking in. All except Lucy and the client were surprised at how big the house was. After they sat down in the living area, the client introduced himself.

"I am Ferno Kolasi. Nice to meet all of you," He eyed Lucy specifically. She gave him a nervous laugh. "I've seen you in the magazine. You are such a beautiful, independent woman. I admire you and your strength, Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde blushed under his words. Natsu pondered on Lucy's reaction. Why was she blushing? There was no reason for that.

She smiled, "It's nice to know I have fans. It's nicer when I meet them, too. Would you mind telling us about the mountain now?"

"Ah, yes. Two of my very good friends went there to retrieve the stone. Sadly, they failed as those two had managed to awaken the gem. You see, this gem is very powerful. If awaken in the wrong hands, you would meet your fate. This gem has the power that not even the ten great saints could match. The council had tried to get their hands on this gem but failed as well. That is why I called the strongest guild in Fiore to help me."

"Sorry to interrupt but-" Lucy was cut off by the pink haired teen. "She tends to do that a lot." He quietly said in front of her. "Natsu! Ahem, anyways... If the the Ten Great Saints can't match up to this power, why would you call Fairy Tail? I mean, anyone could've taken this job without knowing the true dangers. Why not call specifically for the strongest members?"

The client smirked. A chill had made its way through Lucy's spine. This man was giving her the creeps. "Are you doubting your own guild?" She shook her head violently. "Good. Just to make sure I'm making the right choice. I've told you, even the Ten Great Saints cannot match up to this power. Maybe the work of Fairy Tail members would be able to get me the gem? That is the reason I called you, your guild. I've heard of how well you work together." Lucy sweat-dropped as she realized that Gray and Natsu shouldn't be here together. "With the power of many, you could conquer this gem and bring it back to me."

Gray was puzzled throughout his talk. "Why would you want a gem this powerful to yourself? Is it for a benefit, or selfish needs?"

"Feisty one we have here." Ferno smugly announced.

Juvia stood up from her chair, glaring at the client. "Don't you dare touch Gray-Sama! Juvia will not allow you to!"

A poker-face was worn upon Gray's facial features. "Eh, Juvia, I don't think he's inferring to that..."

Ferns Kolasi ignored the two, moving on to his reasons. "To get this gem, and claim it, you have to awaken it first. That is why this job is dangerous. If awaken to the wrong person, bad things may come their way due to the power it posses. On that mountain which contains the gem holds a wizard who makes potions. Be careful of her, she will do anything to stop anyone from reaching that gem. From torture to lust. She is one sadistic woman."

Natsu perked up. This job didn't sound too bad! Not bad at all! It sounds way too easy for a guy like him. "Is that all there is to it?"

"For the mountain and gem, yes. I will give you a lacrima in the morning as the sun is going down right now. You all are required to stay here the night. It will not cost you anything! I will have servants showing you to your rooms and we will soon be meeting in the dining room. Clothes would be prepared for you in your rooms when it comes to dinner time."

"Wait," Lucy called out, having everyone stop their motion and look at her. The blonde blushed, asking the client, "What if the size on my clothing is wrong? I don't want anything too tight or too loose around my... chest." She awkwardly explained. Juvia was wondering the same thing so she was hopeful that Lucy spoke up about this.

Ferno slyly chuckled, "Sweetheart, I've done my research on you. I know your measurements. Your hips, chest, and bottom." He then looked at Juvia. "Same thing with you, Juvia Lockser." The client walked away with a smug smile.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu called out.

The blonde waited before replying, "...Yeah?" Anything could come out of this guy's mouth. Literally, anything. Sometimes she was nervous when he was about to say something. The celestial mage always assumed he would say something but it would turn out to be another thing. What was he going to say this time?

"What..." He paused, showing her his innocent smile. She hated it when he smiled like that! These moments were the only times when she knew he was going to say something perverted. "What are your measurements?"

"PERVERT!"

 **[Ferno Kolasi's whereabouts, Normal POV still]**

As the man walked to his room, he called out for his favorite servant. "Kyoumo? Make sure the little blonde gets the right clothing. Mirajane called me by lacrima to tell me I need to test the pink-haired one. Says I need to make him jealous or so."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?" The woman in front of him stood in his doorway.

"I want you to grab my dinner clothing. Shut the door behind you." Kyoumo did as said, serving her master. After she closed the door, she instantly locked it. "I haven't showed you much affection, haven't I?"

"Do I have a right to say what is on my mind, sir?" He nodded. "You have not. Maybe you could show me some affection right now. I will be _pleased_ with it."

 **[At Fairy Tail]**

Happy stood, his paws over his mouth as he giggled like a school girl. "Mira, Natsu just asked Lucy what her measurements were!"

Mira began to brew a potion, adding a frog leg to a pot of boiling water. "They're getting closer! Well, I think. We'll have to wait until tonight. I asked that Ferno man to make Natsu jealous by using Lucy." The demon take-over mage threw in a fish eye to the mixture.

"What are you making?" Happy asked curiously, watching Mira throw in the fish eye. He remembered consuming the fish earlier as Mira had ordered him to.

The white-haired woman smiled, "I don't want us to fall asleep when things go down tonight. You need to see how Lucy will look in her dress! Natsu will be all over her after he see's her!"

"Mira, how does the dress look? Will Natsu attack Lucy?!" Happy worriedly questioned, not wanting his partner to attack Lucy.

Mira shook her head. "Don't worry. Anyways, we might be hearing weird noises tonight. That Ferno man is quite loud with his servants. Disturbing man."

The blue exceed sighed. "Aye..."

 **(Author's Note: So I see you all have pitchforks. I know! I was supposed to update two days ago but I've been making Nalu one-shots non-stop. I'll post them up once I read over them again. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I have an obsession with these two! I'm already writing out plots to different stories once I'm finished with this one! And this one isn't even close to being finished! Still has a long way to go, which brings me to an important question. Should I start another NaLu story? Hehe, the next story I have in mind will be... dark and twisted.**

 **Now, news for my Advice {Ayushiki} followers! I am working on the next chapter at the moment! I have the plans worked out for the story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out as I have lost my shipping power but it is slowly regaining so just hold on! Please review as I love your feedback! See you in the next chapter!)**


	7. Fantasy Dreams

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 **(Author's Note: Spoilers for chapter 445 in Fairy Tail! Also for the newest Anime episode! Skip ahead to the story if you would like to. You have been warned.  
** **The battle between Zeref and Natsu will finally begin! My whole apartment complex was worried about me because I started to scream in the middle of the night while reading it. I hate how Natsu is gaining these titles and he doesn't even know about them! And the battle that will go down is just too much for this little overflowing brain here. Why Mashima? Why you do this to me?! For the newest fairy tail episode, I'm getting so upset as it progresses because we all know what's coming up next. I cried when I read the chapters to the Tartarus Arc and when Fairy Tail got disbanded. Like, I'm over here crying on this new episode knowing what's bound to happen. GAH! DA FEELS!  
** **Okay, on to the story!)  
** **[Gets a little smutty towards the end, just to warn you so you don't yell at me in the reviews XD]**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fantasy Dreams**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Each Fairy Tail member went to the bedrooms they were given. There were only two bedrooms, one for the guys and the other for the girls. Juvia was greatly upset when she learned she couldn't share a room with her 'Gray-Sama'. She had actually cried over it. Lucy didn't know if there was a difference with Juvia's crying and Natsu's protests against wearing a tuxedo. Gray was the only normal one here. Alongside Lucy.

"Why couldn't I have a room to myself..." The blonde muttered as she took a look at her bed with the outfit she was given. It was nothing she has seen before. Never worn before. It was a short, mid-thigh, red and black dress. There were no straps, ugh. She didn't know if she could trust this dress already. It was roomy for the chest and slim at the waist. It looked skin tight to her! How was she going to fit in this thing!? From the waist down, the dress was black. Her chest and part of her stomach were covered with red fabric. On the black part of the dress, it had a sparkling feature on it. There was glitter on it! As she closed the door and locked it, having Juvia inside the room with her as well, she started to undress. The blonde looked over to the bluenette's side and saw her dress. Juvia's dress was like hers but with blue instead of red.

"Juvia doesn't know if she wants to wear this dress. It doesn't seem like something Juvia will wear." Lucy smiled at her. So she wasn't the only one thinking it too, huh?

"Yeah, I know. But I guess it is what it is. I wonder if that guy is just taking it in for his own pleasure to see us dressed in things like this..." Ferno probably knew they would be uncomfortable in these clothing. Juvia shook her head. She didn't think this was for his own pleasure. Probably because he wanted them to look decent.

An innocent smile was plastered on Juvia's face. "Juvia doesn't think so. Maybe Ferno-San did this for Gray-Sama and Natsu-San. Juvia knows he has been with a servant of his. Just the way he looks at her." She then sighed. "Juvia wishes Gray-Sama could look at her like that." Lucy felt bad for the water mage. Knowing that the other person is aware of your feelings yet it seems like it doesn't even matter.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I know someday, Gray will return your feelings." The bluenette gave a hopeful smile. "But I don't think Ferno is doing this for the guys. Maybe for you and Gray but not me. Necessarily, I don't care. For once, I'm just hungry!"

As Lucy slipped the dress up onto her body, she realized it was actually comfortable. She moved around in different ways but she moved just fine! It was as if she could do flips and acrobatics in this thing! "Juvia thinks Natsu-San will like how you look. Juvia has seen the way he looks at Lucy-San." The celestial mage froze. "Lucy-San? Are you okay? We have to go down to the dining room now."

Lucy's cheeks heated up. No way! She couldn't think of things like that! Not with Natsu! "Uh, yeah! Let's go!" Quickly zipping up the rest of the dress, Lucy headed out he door with a messy bun and heels. Juvia wore her hair like she normally did, yet she managed to pull off the look. Man, did they look beautiful!

"Fire-brain! You've got no choice! Just put on the tuxedo already! Jeez..." The two girls walked over to the guy's bedroom and knocked. Lucy giggled, she knew Natsu wouldn't want to wear a tuxedo. "Damn, if you want to look good for Lucy you better try harder." Gray teased behind the door before opening it.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia instantly attacked him, pouncing him to the floor. Lucy walked around the two, finding Natsu looking in a mirror. It seemed like he was having trouble or something.

"Natsu? You all ready for dinner?" He turned his head, breath hitching. A goddess stood before him. Natsu eyed every part of her body. Every nook and cranny. "You okay? You're zoning out..."

He shook his head of such dirty thoughts. It was the men's' fault for teaching him such dirty things at such a young age! "Uh, yeah! Luce, I'm having trouble on this tie. Can you help me?"

She giggled loudly. "And I thought you were going to be the one that didn't need any help on this mission." The blonde reached out for his tie and held it against his neck. Where has he put his scarf from Igneel? "What about your scarf?"

"I'm gonna put it on later." She nodded.

A moment of silence passed when she had finished up the tie. If she could, Lucy would've laughed at how lame it was that he didn't even know how to properly wear a tie without help!

"Hey Luce?" Their eyes met, Lucy breaking off the contact with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Don't... Don't let that guy touch you. I don't like it. It makes me want to bash his head in or somethin'..." His cheeks were quite tinted as he said that.

"Uh... Okay?" Weird things were going on in this guy's mind. Seriously, what was up with him today or actually, the past couple of days? Lucy was certainly confused about his behavior around her. "Let's go." She just smiled. What else was she supposed to say?

* * *

As they head downstairs to the dining room, some unpleasant noises were heard when they passed a room. Everyone paused in front of that room to make sure things were heard correctly. Yup, some heated moment was happening behind that door.

The four made their way after an awkward encounter and sat down in the chairs, waiting for Ferno to make his way down. It took ten minutes before he showed up with a relieved face that was red and sweaty. Lucy stared at the man in an utterly disgusted manner. He sickened her very much with the looks he gave her and Juvia.

The way everyone had been seated kind of made everything complicated, at least for Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer had hoped he got to sit by the blonde but there were name cards where each were supposed to be sitting. It turns out, he was sitting across from her. That Ferno man got to sit between Lucy and Juvia as Gray and Natsu were sitting across from them.

With the strong senses of a dragon implanted in him, Natsu could sniff out the scent of arousal coming from that perverted man. It was a disgusting smell! Made him was to barf as if he were on some type of transportation! The pinkette glared at the man, he better not be getting aroused because of Lucy by his side.

"For the lovely ladies, I have some salads prepared along with strawberry and blueberry milkshakes." Ferno stated as the food was being brought out to the girls. Natsu stared at the food. Oh boy, did it look delicious! If only there was fire...

"For the fire dragon slayer, a couple of fire fish." Fire fish? The pinkette has never heard of that before.

"Is this a type of fish?" Ferno nodded. A servant brought Natsu his fire fish. He looked at it in awe. It was a cooked fish on fire!

"These are very rare as they can produce flames when they become dead. For the ice-make mage, an ice slushy with chicken meat and corn." Everyone looked at their food, ready to eat. Never before have such great food appeared before them all!

"Lucy Heartfilia," Ferno placed his hand on her thigh, thinking it was her chair. She shivered under this contact. Nervously, she took a deep breath. "When will you model for the next Sorcerer Magazine? I love reading the interviews that go along with some photos of yours."

Natsu had 'accidentally' dropped his napkin. The pinkette got underneath the table, staring at the hand placed on Lucy's thigh. What made him blush was the pink, frilly underwear she wore. She was so girly... As he reached for the napkin, Lucy kicked him. He then saw something fall underneath the table.

"Oh, excuse me! I must've dropped my chapstick." She bent down and went under the table where she met Natsu's scary glare. What was that for? What had she done wrong? He annoyed her because of her confusion that he brought. "Natsu, make a distraction." She whispered very quietly. He grabbed his napkin and headed up, sitting normally in his chair.

"Ah! Found it!" Lucy exclaimed as her head popped out from under the table. Her eyes looked into Natsu's as they drifted away.

"Finished!" The pinkette proudly announced at the clean plate in front of him. Ferno gave him a look of disbelief. How could this guy eat that fast! Natsu burped, letting out a little bit of fire and smoke. "That hit the right spot! Thanks, Frezno!"

"It's Ferno." The man corrected. "I'm glad you liked it. I've heard rumors about you, apparently you have a girlfriend? Uh, what was her name..." The man thought for a bit before the lightbulb lit up. "Lisanna! Aren't you two together?"

"Nope! Lisanna is just my nakama." Natsu couldn't see where this was going. No one could, actually. If only he left after he finished eating but he had to stay with Lucy until she was done eating. Keep the guy occupied.

"Fire-ass, I thought you said somethin' on how you missed Lisanna and loved her with your heart? Heh, do those words sound familiar?" Gray smirked, finally enjoying the conversation.

"Juvia thinks Lisanna-San is a nice girl for Natsu-San." What's next? Lucy's gonna start teasing him or something?

He regretted thinking that... So much... "Awh, look at Natsu! He's blushing over Lisanna! You know, you two should really get together. You'd make a great couple!" He frowned at all of them. Especially at Lucy. What hurt him the most, was what Lucy said. The pinkette had actually thought maybe Lucy felt something for him, but here she was, cheering him on to get with someone else other than her. He scoffed, it's not like he loves Lucy or anything! He just, feels differently for her. That's all.

"Shuddup... What if I like someone else, huh? Now what can you do?" He dangerously inferred, leaving the dining table and going upstairs.

Juvia, Gray, and Ferno all looked at Lucy. Oh great, of course they would point their fingers at her! She left the dining table, going after Natsu.

"Mira put you up to most of this, huh?" Gray asked when the other two were gone. It was quite obvious that this would be one of Mirajane's doings. She ships, _anyone_. As if they were dolls and she was the little girl, forcing two dolls to kiss one another. Dangerous game she plays.

"Yeah. That woman really wants those two together. It's unreal! Also that blue flying cat. Scared the crap out of me when he started to talk." Ferno still recalled the events of his first encounter with an exceed.

"Juvia wants those two together too. So she can have Gray-Sama without any love-rivals!"

"Keep dreaming..." Gray muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Stupid Natsu... Not letting me finish my strawberry milkshake..." An angry blonde muttered, complaining about her comrade who had stormed out of a dinner conversation. Which room did the guys have again? Right, the door on the left that's the farthest. Why would she have to apologize to him? If she doesn't hold grudges too long, why does he? Maybe he doesn't feel too good? Sick, maybe? But, she did remember that it's rare for dragon slayers to get sick. Possibly a cough and sneeze but that's it!

When she came across the door, she knocked on it softly. What perplexed her mind was why would he be acting this way with her? It had to be a dragon slayer thing, right? If something is odd about Natsu, then it's usually some weird dragon slayer thing that he got from Igneel. Hell, he was raised by a dragon! Of course he would inherit those dragonish traits.

"Yeah?" His voice soothingly called out. Well, at least he didn't seem angry with her. " _Oh_ , it's _you_. What do you want, Luce?"

Lucy frowned. "You could at least seem a little bit more peppy. Anyways, sorry about what happened down there. I didn't mean to embarrass you about Lisanna. I promise I won't tell her anything about the conversation we had down there!"

A small scoff was heard from inside the room. "I don't care if you do or don't. At least she knows the truth of how I feel for her..."

"Natsu, what do you feel for Lisanna? Do you truly love her? Or is she like me, like nakama?" He growled quietly. Why does Lucy always put him in such situations where she compares her self with others?

"Come in and I'll tell you. It's too weird to be talking to you like this." When she walked in, he motioned her to close the door. He snickered, "You look like a weirdo, Luce."

Her face brightened up. "Shut up! I'm not a weirdo nor do I look like one. I think this dress is pretty." He rolled his eyes at her statement. "Anyways, tell me! If you like her, I can probably get Mira to help you get with her."

"No."

"You don't want help from Mira? I would think that too, I guess. If you need advice, don't be afraid to-"

"Luce." In a warning voice, he slowly called out her name. A shiver crawled down her spine. "I don't like Lisanna like that. She's my nakama and that's it."

"Oh! So she's just like me, right? Like the rest of us."

"...Ya know, you _are_ weird. Why do you have to ask such complicated questions? Everyone's nakama to me."

"Got it!" She held a thumbs up. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired! Goodnight Natsu!" The peppy blonde yawned right after, hovering her hand over her mouth. She gave him a short wave as she left, closing the door behind her. He then heard her gasp. What happened?! "Oh, Gray, Juvia! You scared me! Goodnight Gray. I'm going to sleep, okay, Juvia?"

"Juvia will also go to sleep. Goodnight Gray-Sama!"

The door opened, closing once more. Gray slyly stared at Natsu. "Heh, liar." The pinkette wore a perplexed face. Gray sighed at his denseness. "Come on! Both you and me know you like Lucy more than you're supposed to. It's obvious."

"I do not like her!" Natsu quickly defended, having a faint blush covering up his puffed up cheeks.

"Haven't you noticed the way you look at her? You give her these lovey-dovey eyes. Makes me want to puke." Gray even did a gagging motion to prove his point.

"I'm going to sleep..."

* * *

 **(Warning: Smutty Content!)**

* * *

 _"Hnngahh! N-Natsuuuu!" A sprawled out blonde screamed out his name in this pleasurable mess. She held onto his back tightly, clawing into his skin as he rocked into her roughly with every thrust._

 _"Luceee... You feel so good...!" She smiled at him before gasping loudly. Her breathing was erratic, like his. She moved along with his movements, slamming against his body. Oh Mavis, he has never felt anything like this. It was better than eating fire, and he_ _ **treasured**_ _fire._

 _His hand reached down onto her breast, squeezing it at moments. Oh, did he love her moans of pleasure. Lowering his face down to her own, they instantly smashed lips. The vibration coming from her mouth felt good against his own. Their tongues battled fiercely in their mouths. He forced his tongue to outline her bottom lip before taking away his mouth, leaving her to pout. The look of neglect on her features were quickly washed away when he pounded roughly into her, making sure to go deep. He looked at this goddess laying beneath him. He almost complimented her, opening up his mouth to speak before it was replaced by a groan from him due to Lucy clenching on him tightly. She giggled seductively at her response, proud that she had this effect on him._

 _To tease her back, he placed his mouth on a perky nipple. They were little sensitive pebbles. He took the left breast into his mouth, sucking the sensitive bud. Her screams were getting louder as he rocked back and forth, faster and faster, deeper and deeper._

 _"Mmmnng!" Her golden hair spread out against the bed around her, all over the place. Some strands of his own pink hair fell over his face as he tried to work on her mound. Sweat pooled at the back of their necks, showing how heated they both were._

 _It was until she screamed his name for a long period of time was when he knew she released. Her walls clenched tightly over his member once again, a pleasurable torture for him. He let go of her breast due to satisfaction of what she did to him with her muscles._

 _He thrusted a couple more times until he had hit his climax, letting his seed flow into her. He pulled out when everything had escaped his now flaccid cock, collapsing on top of the blonde underneath him._

 _"I love you, Natsu..._ Natsu. Natsu? Natsu! Natsu?! NATSU!"

"BWAH!" The pinkette fell out his bed, hitting his head roughly against the floor. What had happened? Had that been a dream? He smiled to himself. The way she had said 'I love you' in his dream excited him.

"You okay?" He gave the blonde woman a reassuring nod as she reached her hand out to help him up. "I've been trying to get you out of bed but all I heard were grunts. Like you were ignoring me so you could have more sleep." He deeply blushed. How was he still alive?! She could've killed him if she figured out what those grunts were!

She grinned at him before laughing. What did he do this time that made him look idiotic? The giggling blonde pointed to where his crotch was. "Did you pee yourself last night?!"

As he reached down to feel the spot, it was certainly wet. But it was not pee. How had she not suspected anything yet? That was his question. Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head, thinking of how to defend this case. "I guess I did. That nightmare was scary! Erza was chasing me through the guild hall with a sword! You were also there, but you had that whip! Bisca had her gun! Don't get me started on what Erza and Mirajane did to me... Scary!"

Lucy chortled at his defense. "I guess that would be scary. Hurry up and get dressed. We should be leaving really soon." She left the room, leaving Gray and Natsu alone. Going through a bag with his clothes, Gray evilly smirked at Natsu. What did that ice-freak have to say to him now?

"Nice cover-up. I gotta hand it to you, flame-brain, that was well played. Don't worry, I won't tell Lucy about what that really was." A sigh of relief slipped through Natsu's mouth. "But please don't moan out her name when I'm around. That was disgusting." He shivered, gagging at the memory.

"It's not my fault I had a dream like that! The dress she wore yesterday was too much for me, okay?!" So in a way, that dream had been Lucy's fault for wearing such a thing. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Natsu,"

"What now, ice-freak?" Natsu gritted between his teeth. Seriously, Gray was pushing his buttons, _badly_.

"You might want to take a cold shower."

"What? Why?" Natsu then shook his head. Probably to sabotage or something. Telling him he should take a cold shower. Hell no! He would take a hot shower!

Turning on the water, the pinkette had started to get undressed. When his pants and briefs came off he cursed loudly. "Shit!" No wonder why Gray told him to take a cold shower...

* * *

 **[Author's Note: Hehe, got a little pervy there. Okay, so maybe I was reading some lemony fanfictions of these two earlier today... I blame my friend who ruined my sorta innocent mind when she introduced me to smut and lemon. Thank you for the follows and favorite so far! Damn, I love you all too much. Ahem, Please leave a review and favorite/follow the story if you haven't! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes!]**


	8. Mountain Visions

**_[DISCLAIMER: I do not own_** **Fairy Tail** **,** **Hiro Mashima** ** _does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** **Fairy Tail** ** _. Enjoy!]_**

 **Chapter 8: Mountain Visions**

* * *

 **[Natsu POV]**

That shower was pretty... TERRIBLE! Who likes to take cold showers?! Damn, that was freezing hell for me. Next time, I'm gonna tell Gray to take a _hot_ shower. See how he likes it!  
After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I thought about the blonde mage. Why did I have such a heated dream this morning? Especially about _Lucy_? I mean, sure, I thought about a _couple_ of things now that I understand more about this whole sex ordeal but, never before have I had a dream like _that_. Do I just see Lucy in that way? There's no way I like her that much, right? She's just nakama... Damn, that dream was so realistic though. I thought I was actually having sex with her in real life. I wonder if Lucy has had sex before? She said you can do that when you love someone and the other person loves you. What'd she say before? Ha, I forgot already. There was some other important stuff... I think? I'll ask her when we're on our way to the mountain.  
I should've just taken a hot shower. Heh, just jerk off in this guy's shower. Man, that perverted Ferno dude pissed me off. He was putting his hand on Lucy's _thigh_. It's sick because he had the scent of a servant on certain places which could only mean one thing. Why would he touch Lucy like that? Was he thinking on getting in her pants? Or in her situation, her dress? Perverted guys like him piss me off. I mean, don't get me wrong, guys do have perverted thoughts here and there but guys like Ferno show it too much. It's literally disgusting! I don't even want to think of him touching Lucy. That's my job! I'm the one that's supposed to touch... Lucy? Da hell? I should really talk to Happy about all of these things. I need that little blue fur ball... One second I'm thinking about Lucy in dirty ways, the next second she's my best friend. Am I turning bipolar? I think that's the weird word Lucy uses on some people. Or, maybe I'm just bipolar for _her_? This love shit is confusing! What do I think of her?!

"Natsu, are you almost ready? Juvia and Gray are waiting downstairs for you." The soft, angelic, gentle voice spoke to me. I can never hear enough of her voice, even if she's yelling, oddly enough. The faces she makes when she's mad, too. Damn, Lucy's as hot as fire. Ha, that sounded so lame... I wonder what she would say to that? Probably yell at me for being so cheesy.

Two miniature knocks followed her voice. Wait, what am I doing?...Right! "Uh, yeah! Did they send you up here?"

"Yup. By the way, Ferno let me use his kitchen. I made breakfast while you were taking a shower. Juvia and Gray already ate." Did she even feed herself? Does Lucy have anything in her stomach right now? Wonder what she made?

"What did ya make?" I asked, trying to find my white trousers. Where did I put those stupid pants?

A slight hungry growl was heard on the other side of the door. So she didn't eat, huh? "Mm... Pancakes, eggs, bacon. The regular breakfast." Why is she skipping breakfast? Isn't she famished, like, at all? Not even a milkshake or somethin'?

"Yo, Luce?" A soft hum was heard. I sighed peacefully at the gentle sound from her. "Did ya eat already? Drink a milkshake or somethin'?"

"Y-Yeah! It was yummy!" I don't believe her! There's no way she ate and she's still hungry! That's not like Luce. The Luce I know will be stuffed on a milkshake and breakfast, unlike me.

"You're lying, weirdo." I bluntly point out. Another small growl from her stomach confirmed it. "I just heard your stomach grumble. Why didn't you eat?" Luce has been getting pretty skinny. Her chest and ass are still fine, (thankfully for an unusual reason) but her legs, arms, and stomach have gotten thinner. Has she been skipping meals this whole time? Wait, what did she even eat yesterday?! Besides dinner but, all I saw her eat was that ice-cone that stripped gave her. I'm pretty sure she had something else to eat. A small snack or so.

"Well, there wasn't enough pancake batter to make for all of us so I'll just eat a snack. I know how much you like to eat and all, especially if it's homemade. Ferno barely stocks up on food and whatnot..." I opened the bathroom door, revealing the blonde. She is so... thin. How am I realizing this now? I was basically neglecting her health!

"Eat the food you made me. Just ask Ferno for some matches so I can eat fire. Besides, you need the food."

"Are you sure? I have a granola bar in my bag that I can eat for now. Also a water bottle."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Except you're sharing some of that bacon with me. Give me a little piece of a pancake too."

She smiled brightly, showing her white, pearl-like teeth. Whoa, Luce really takes care for her teeth. "Thank you, Natsu! Now, let's go! I'm starving!"

 ** _[After Grabbing the food and leaving]_**

"Luceeee, give me some bacon." Dammit! She had the last piece of bacon in her mouth! Still, more than half of it was sticking out so if I just...

"Natsu!" What? Can I not just bite off of it? What's her problem now? "Don't do that! I could've broken it off for you. You- You could've kissed me on accident!" Mm, this bacon is delicious! What about that pancake? She still owes me that...

"Give me the pancake." I dramatically say, trying not to laugh as I held up two fingers and my thumb to form a gun-like shape.

Lucy slyly smirked, "And what if I don't? Whatcha gonna do, Na-tsu?" Does she not know how adorable she looks? Those evil looks don't work with me. Maybe on Gray but not on me. Anyone else, but me. Well, sometimes. That girl can get as scary as Erza sometimes if she's _really_ pissed!

"I'll take it!" I snatched the pancake from her hand and stuffed it in my mouth. The pout that appeared on her face twisted my heart. I grinned hugely at her. The pancake was delicious, too! Who knew Lucy could bake great pancakes? "Yummy! Can I have some water?"

She heavily sighed. "Didn't you have your bottle with you?" I shook my head. "You left it at Ferno's home, right?" Okay, so what? Sheepishly smiling at her, Luce sighed again. "I'll let you have a drink of my bottle. Don't drink too much though! I still want some water when we're at the mountain."

"Yosh!" She handed me the water bottle, unscrewing the cap and passing it to me. After gulping down many amounts I gave it back to her, smirking as I realized something. "We just kissed."

"Huh?" I knew she wouldn't understand at first...

"We kissed. I just put my lips where yours were, so that means we kissed. Indirectly." Her face instantly changed color, turning into Erza's hair. As she was about to speak...

"Oi! Stop flirting back there. The train's up ahead." Stupid ice-stripper. Who said he could ruin the moment?

"Who said we were flirting, huh, ice-prick?" I smashed my head against Gray's roughly.

"Why dontcha tell her about this morning, fire-ass?" Dammit. He had to bring that up... Uh, change subject!

"Tell Juvia about how she looked in that dress, ice-princess!"

"Gray-Sama said something about Juvia?" The water mage spoke, the hearts showing up in her eyes again.

"Tell Lucy how you feel about her in that dress with Ferno feeling her up, flame-pervert!"

"You're the pervert! You strip all the time!" I announced loudly. Whoops, people were staring. Eh, who cares?!

"I do not-!"

"Gray, your shirt..." Luce pointed out, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't look at him! I don't want you staring at this stripper! Especially if he takes his thong off!"

"I don't wear thongs, fire-freak!"

"Yeah, you do! What else would you do with that big ass pus-"

"NATSU! GRAY! Quiet down, people are staring!" Luce had hit my arm roughly as she did the same to Gray. Heh, Juvia looked angry at Lucy for doing that.

A scowl was placed on her face. Damn, she _can_ be scary as Erza... Even ice-princess quieted down but was soon comforted by Juvia. Why can't Lucy do that type of stuff with me? Sooth me down and all...? "Look! There's the mountain. Wah! It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing to it as she jumped up and down. I got to admit, one of the biggest mountains I have ever seen.

"Juvia thinks that everyone should travel through the forest for a shortcut." Even though there was a road in front of us that lead to the mountain, Juvia was right. That forest was basically a shortcut, so why not?

"Sure! Let's go!" Luce is really perky today. It's the whole nine million jewel reward, isn't it? She is such a weirdo! And greedy but still a weirdo!

 ** _[Six Hours Later]_**

We got lost. We got lost in the forest and it was already seven o'clock. Camp would soon be set up. Mavis, why can't things ever work out for us? Luce had been complaining the whole time about how her feet her. No one dared to speak back when we were feeling exactly the same. I mean, walking for six hours straight? On this rough textured ground? Hell no! And with the outfit Luce was wearing today... Hard for me to not pounce on her at all! I kinda envy that Ferno dude. Getting to touch her thigh and all... Not fair!  
All I could focus on is Luce. That body of hers is ridiculous. Her chest amazingly abnormally huge, and the way it bounces with every movement. Her ass deliciously moving with each step she took. Her golden colored hair swinging when much force was used with each step as she hummed throughout the forest. I could never forget about her small waist and large hips. Every curve perfectly in the place it's supposed to be in. How am I friends with this girl? This angelic... no, _Goddess_ woman was somehow friends with me. But I could never tell her that. Because the friendship we have would be all wonky and messed up which would be caused by me.

What am I thinking?! Here goes the perverted thoughts in my mind again! What's up with me lately? GAH! Why is Luce so perfect? Er... She's a weirdo! Yeah, a big greedy, beautiful, weirdo! NO! I did it again!

"Natsu? You okay?" Ahh, the sweet angelic voice- NO! Luce... Luce had spoken. Awh, now she's giving me that weirdo look. Oh, now it's changing into an angered look. Wait, was I supposed to answer? "Natsu! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why are we stopping?"

"If you haven't noticed, flame-brain," Ugh, this ugly voice is too ugly for me to listen to. Can't Luce answer instead? "We stopped to set up camp. Get your tent up."

Yes! Luce and I could share a tent! Then, I could prank her and tell her scary stories! "Natsu, you have your tent right? I think everyone has their own. Juvia?" Dammit! I wanted to scare Luce out of her wits...

"Juvia didn't know she would need a tent. She's sorry." A small pout was made on her face. Well, she could always take Luce's tent to herself and then Luce and I could share a tent!

A genuine smile portrayed on Luce's face. My plan is working! "You can share a tent with me. If you don't mind, that is." Damn everything! Damn it all!

"Even though Juvia would prefer to sleep with Gray-Sama,"

"Huh?" Gray came out of his tent after hearing his name.

"Juvia will sleep with Lucy-San for the night." Man, if only Luce and I took this mission to ourselves... Just to think about all the fun we would have with each other. Just the two of us... alone. O-Of course with Happy, too! If he didn't get sick and all. Wonder how my little buddy's doing? I just need to talk to Happy about the things happening. He would understand, right? I could always ask Gray but there is a chance he would tease me and tell Luce. I don't want that happening. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep down_ , Gray is like a brother. It's too awkward and out of the blue to bring up questions like that, especially about Luce.

Setting up my tent was a pain. At least I finally get to rest! If only I were to be sleeping on a pink, comfy bed. Where a window was located right by the bed so I could easily sneak in... And Luce's scent all over the place. Sometimes she puts on too much perfume that her real scent disappears for a while. Her scent reminds of something. Love. Humor. Strength. Cheerful. Home.  
Family.  
I don't know why her scent brings up those words but it just happens. I don't get why family was one of those words. What does Luce even have to do with family? At the guild we are all family, but the family I'm using with Luce is different from the others. Way different.

To be honest, it would be cool to have a family. I'm told that I would be a great father, and maybe I could be as great as Igneel! When I have children, I would tell them stories about Igneel! And how he taught me so many things! Like, power and strength! Also the great bonds of friendship! I got to admit, my kids are going to be awesome! Much more better than snow-flake's kids! They'll also be stronger! My kids are going to be so bad-ass. I wonder what magic they would inherit? Mine or Luce's?  
Mine or Luce's?  
Luce?  
Why Luce? What does she have to do with any of this? That was pretty unusual of me to think of her as my wife. She's just a friend, a nakama. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or so I told myself.

 **[Normal POV]**

Natsu pondered on how his future would be. About children and Lucy. He never knew why the blonde mage was brought into his mind. It was unexpected, actually. When thinking about children, he has never thought of having a wife with him. If Igneel didn't have a wife, Natsu thought he wouldn't need one either. Until a couple days ago when Happy explained to him how sex goes and how it's absolutely possible to make a child in that process. It's got the dragon slayer thinking. To make a child, you had to have sex. It was quite simple than he thought it would be. Igneel did tell him about lovers and all but never before something so detailed.  
What made Natsu question more was, how the hell did Happy know about all of this? It was crazy to know that your younger companion, who you'd hatched by an egg, already knew about all of that before you.

Back to the children thoughts. Now, no matter what, when Natsu thought about how his children would look, Luce's face would always appear with the children. Damn, this was a nightmare. A good type of nightmare that scared him shitless. But, just to think to make children, you would have to go through the sex process. So, if he were to be thinking correctly–– which rarely happens–– if he had visions of his children with Lucy, that would mean he would have to do _that_ with Lucy. Yeah... Simple enough right? Wrong! He doesn't even know if Lucy is looking forward to having kids at all. She did have a motherly quality in her, in which he admired greatly, but would she want to be a mother? How many children would they have? How many times did they have to have sex to have a child? Does it always work on the first time?  
Damn, this whole thinking about children is confusing.

Here he was, laying down in his tent, sprawled out on a blanket, head pounding caused by these thoughts and questions. Mavis, what started all of this?  
Quickly sitting up, he grabbed his head and shook it. Maybe the thoughts would go away. But they didn't. The only effect of that shaking was him getting a worse headache as his vision blurred. He was dizzy! It felt as if he were on transportation!  
Not wanting to wake anyone up, the dragon slayer unzipped his tent and headed out. There had to be a nearby river or pond or some sort of water source to drink out of. This headache was killing him, _slowly_. What if Lucy still had the water? Looking around, he found the small campfire in the middle of three tents and a figure wrapped in a blanket on a log. Was that...?

"Luce?" Her head lazily moved to his direction. The blonde's eyes were half lidded, as if she just woke up when she didn't want to. "Whatcha doing out here?"

A small hand covered her mouth as she yawned, trying to suppress any sound from coming out. "Juvia's having dreams about her 'Gray-Sama'. It feels like Gray is in my tent because she's basically holding up a conversation in there."

"Oh? Well, sorry about that." Nervously scratching the back of his head, the pinkette sheepishly smiled. He felt bad for Lucy but had wanted to laugh at her at the same time.

Her eyes moved to where the fire was crackling, the reflection in her orbs telling Natsu where her focus was. "What are you doing up? I'm pretty sure you should be dreaming about food or something."

The pinkette pouted. Had she really thought he would be dreaming of food? Well, the blonde wasn't completely wrong. "I got this pounding headache and got dizzy. I ought to get some water or somethin'."

Her head perked up. "I have some pills for headaches if you want any." Sadly, she smiled. "Though, the water bottle's inside my tent though."

"Can't ya go get it?"

"Juvia's currently hugging it..." Lucy ravaged her bag, finding the pills. If only she didn't get her period yesterday... But it would've happened sooner or later so she was always prepared. Finding a little bag filled with the pills, a couple of tampons were found in it. Her attempt at hiding the tampons failed as Natsu narrowed his eyes on them.

"Yo, Luce? What are those things?" He pointed to the tampon that lay on the ground.

The blonde cursed under her breath. No way she was going to teach him about the menstruation cycle! "Uh, let's go find a water source for you! To swallow the pills, you need water so the medicine can help." She took a tampon and placed it carefully into the pocket of her pajama pants. Her first and second day were always heavy. The third and fourth were as light as a feather! Good thing for birth control pills...

"Hm... Fine. Why are you taking that thing?" Of course he had to spot her taking the tampon. "Ever since yesterday, you've been starting to smell funny. Like... blood. It worries me."

"It's a tampon!" She whispered, not wanting to raise her voice. Who knew what Juvia would do if the blonde's voice interrupted her dreams of 'Gray-Sama'?!

"...Tampon? I heard some of the girls in our guild talk about those. What's it for?" Suddenly, his eyes glowed. "Is it a weapon?" He gleefully whispered.

"No, it's not a weapon. It's just something I have to wear when my... period comes." Her face brightened up. Now, she would have to explain everything to this guy. As if this night couldn't get any worse.

"If you were on your period, you could've told me! I've lived my whole life with girls, did ya really think I wouldn't know what that is?"

"Let's go find water." Holding the baggie in one hand, her other hand grasped onto his arm, pulling him along as if he were a lost dog.

Moving away from the fire instantly brought cramps into her lower stomach. The warmth of the fire would usually soothe her of the pain. Now that she was away from it, the pain was returning to her. A couple of groans escaped her mouth due to her suffering. Like a thousand knives being stabbed into her at once, happening every second.

Natsu worriedly glanced at her from time to time. To see her in pain was hard enough. If she allowed him to do a trick on her, she would feel way better. He accompanied many of the girls who asked him for warmth during the time of the month and he provided it.

"Luce, we can stop walking if you want. I can carry you or somethin'." Salamander kindly offered.

"I'm fine, Natsu. Thanks but-!" A sudden groan was heard. Damn, it looked as if she were falling into the depths of death! Quickly, the pinkette warmed up his hand, placing it carefully onto her lower stomach. "Na...tsu?" The blonde quietly questioned, a faint blush creeping it's way to her cheeks.

She sat on the ground, moving up against a tree. Natsu sat beside her, his large hand still placed on her lower stomach. "How does it feel? Any better?"

A satisfied sigh escaped her parted lips. "Better." Her eyes shut as sleep was now taking over. "Thanks..."

Moments later, the dragon slayer moved Lucy into his arms. He was fragile with her as if she were some child who would throw a tantrum if woken. Her forehead nestled into his muscular chest, causing Salamander to rub her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was smooth that he wished he could kiss her all over. Smiling softly to himself, he placed a gentle kiss on her head, taking a whiff of her golden hair. What was up with the different scents in her hair? This one seemed more natural. A scent that says 'Lucy' all over.  
He carried her all the way back to where camp was set up, opening up his tent and planted Lucy onto his blanket. Being inside with her was truly heaven.  
Zipping up the tent for privacy, he lay back, snuggling with Lucy. Who knew she was a cuddler?! Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed in bliss.  
His heart beat frantically in his chest, trying to tell the oblivious teen something. But did the pinkette listen to his heart? No, not at this moment. What he did listen to was the calm breathing coming from the blonde sleeping beside him and the little critters chirping outside. The fire still crackling as Natsu drifted off into sweet, sweet slumber.

* * *

"...Mm? W-Where am..." This tent wasn't hers. It was red and black! Her own tent was pink and white! What the hell?! The blonde panicked only to see, "NATSU?!"

A small groggily groan was heard. "Give me five minutes... Head hurtsss." The blonde sat up, feeling a large hand on her stomach. Oh yeah, he had warmed her up that night because of the cramps. Damn, those were the worst cramps she has ever had! The others were a pain but not much of bother. The cramps she had last night compared nothing against the ones that weren't much of a bother.

"You can take your hand off now." She muttered, not wanting to look in his direction. As a matter of fact, her heart was beating against her chest. Why is it doing that? But another thought came to mind. "My tampon! I forgot to change! Dammit, I could get an infection for keeping it in too long!"

"What's the difference between a pad and tampon? I've always been confused on that..."

Lucy let out an annoyed sigh. Did he really just ask that? "Well, a pad is like... I'll show you the difference. It's hard to explain to an idiot like you." Hurriedly, she escaped the wrath of the tent and reached for her bag by the fire. Were Gray and Juvia not awake yet? Grabbing her bag, she searched through it and grabbed a pad and tampon. Necessarily, she didn't mind pads but it really wasn't her favorite. Tampons did more of a better job in her opinion. At first, like every girl, she had been nervous to insert the tampon into her body. As she matured, the feeling grew mutual and so tampons were her personal favorite.

Natsu poked his head out of his tent only to see a red stained underwear being worn by the blonde. The skirt she was wearing revealed the piece of stained cloth. It finally hit him. So that's why she needed to change last night! Wait, did it get on his blanket?! He looked back to where she was sleeping and found out there was nothing on there. It was clean! Though, he would have to tell Lucy to change her underwear. Otherwise than that, her ass was looking quite delicious to him. A question came to his mind, when had she changed into a skirt? He was certain she was supposed to be wearing pants right now...

"Okay!" The stellar mage came back into his tent and proceeded to take out the items she was to show. "This is a pad, and this is a tampon." She pointed to each item, naming them. "This one," she pointed to the pad, "goes on the underwear. The other one," she then pointed to the tampon, "is inserted into the body. Got it?" He nodded his head. "Good, now I have to change."

"Oh, before you leave..." He grabbed ahold of her hand, looking into her orbs with his own. The look on his face was sincere until it was smashed by his usual boyish looking grin. "Might wanna take an extra pair of underwear." He cheekily added.


	9. Womanly Struggles

[Author Note: I seriously can't wait for the manga to be updated! Mashima is seriously leaving me hanging... I still can't get over the teaser that was released for the second Fairy Tail movie! I can't wait to hear more information about it!

Furthermore, I need to boast. Well, boast about all of you who have supported this story! Thank you for 27 favorites and 59 follows! I love you all so much! Don't get me started on the views... 7,148+ views! Sorry for a late update, I got a new laptop since my old one got stolen! Yay! Such good news... And to think of the one-shots I saved on that one... I tried to upload a story from my phone but that didn't work so yay for new laptop!]

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own_** **Fairy Tail** **,** **** **Hiro Mashima** ** _does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** **Fairy Tail** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 9: Womanly Struggles_

 **Normal POV**

"LUCY KICK!"

"Ya know, I can just see more of your stained und- OOF!" With a satisfied smile, Lucy walked away to change her underwear and tampon. On her way, she mumbled about Natsu being an obvious idiot.

Natsu was certainly left dumbfounded, had he said something wrong? Igneel explained to him about the monthly cycle with a few warnings...

 ** _XxX_**

 _The fire dragon swept up the pink-haired child with his tail, sitting him down on the rough ground. The darkness had over swept the cave. Brightly shining stars were their only source of light as the moon had disappeared into the sky. The pink-haired child always thought of how such a thing could disappear so sudden like that but return so soon. The moon had never failed to amaze him. It was the same as how he felt about the stars._

 _"Now, Natsu," Igneel started with a stern voice, "You must remember that females have a little monster in them once a month. When that time comes for them, it is important to not push their buttons." Observing the look Natsu held, Igneel sighed at the child._

 _Holding a dumbfounded face at this new information, Natsu's head perked up with a mischievous grin. "They have buttons on them? I've never seen them before! Even after what happened today with that weird lady."_

 _The dragon heavily sighed at his adopted son. "You need to stay away from those weird ladies, Natsu. Especially when you're older. What you saw today is a person who sells their body."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened. "They sell their bodies?! What about their heads?"_

 _Igneel held a glare at Natsu. "No, when I mean they sell their bodies, those people ask other people if they want to do things with them for money."_

 _"Really?" Igneel nodded his head slowly. "Wow! Can I do that? It sounds like fun if you get to do fun things for money!"_

 _"No! You can never do things like that. I would not like you to be doing such a thing." Natsu's body shook with the echo of his voice. Igneel only used that tone when he was completely serious to something._

 _The small boy frowned, "I won't do that then." With a small approving pat from Igneel, Natsu smiled. "What about those monsters? Can you defeat them?"_

 _Igneel didn't get what Natsu talked about until he remembered what they were originally conversing about. "You can't defeat them, it's impossible." He could feel the pinkette's cheery aura fall. "But what you_ can _do is not get them angry. No teasing, especially."_

 _"Got it!"_

 _"You are allowed to be around them, just don't anger, annoy, or sadden them. Okay?" Natsu nodded his head. "Now, I think I should give you the talk of the birds and bees. It would be easier if you understand earlier on."_

 _The pink haired child eagerly grinned, "Birds and bees?! Awesome! Except, I don't like bees, they sting me too much... And birds are annoying in the morning... Also..." As the child mumbled on about his favorite and non-favorite things of both animals, Igneel sighed to himself._

 _"Today is not the day, Igneel... Today is not the day. Just face it, your son is incredibly dense." With a palm to the face, Igneel then spoke, "I'm not even sure if that's the right word to use in his case."_

 _ **XxX**_

He had already broken the rule! Don't annoy or anger them. So far, Natsu realized he had done both things. It's good he hasn't saddened her. He really never liked it when an upset aura hung around her. He preferred her bright personality. No matter how annoying it could get.

All he knew was that her emotions and moods were on the line here.

"Natsu..." The pinkette whipped his head back to only wish he had never been on this mission. A dark aura surrounded Lucy as a angered glint appeared in her eyes along with an annoyed tick on her forehead. Never before has he been so frightened. The blonde almost compared to Erza at this moment. "I was wearing pants last night. Where did they go?" She dangerously asked.

His struggled gulp was quite audible. He didn't know if he could trust his voice at this moment. At the same time, he didn't want to die under Lucy's grasp. "Uh, in the tent!" He nervously watched Lucy's movements. She headed towards the tent, crawling inside.

Natsu couldn't help but stop breathing. It was only for a mere three seconds but it felt like hours. He swallowed nervously. Not because of fear, but because of the sight. His eyes followed her bottom as she crawled. What was up with him nowadays? He had no answer.

In the middle of his stare down, Natsu stepped out of his trance as a snicker came from behind him.

"Thought you were too dense to even check out a girl." Before Natsu could respond to the raven-haired man, Lucy crawled out of the tent.

"I can't find them, Natsu. Why am I in a skirt when I was clearly wearing pants last night?" Gray even found the blonde quite scary looking. Whatever Natsu did pushed the biggest button of all.

"Um, check under the blanket. You must've changed at night without noticing me." She sighed and once again entered the tent, giving Natsu another mouth-watering view.

Gray nudged him roughly, "What the hell are you doing? Do you really want to piss her off even more by checking her ass out?"

"Don't bother me, it's not like _you_ haven't checked her out before." He snapped, feeling a warmth pooling in his lower stomach. "It's only _normal_."

The raven-haired teen chuckled, "Heh, I can't believe it. I actually may win the bet." Natsu confusingly looked up at Gray. "Oh, right. You and Lucy don't know about it. Though, Cana and Mira have some chances. Same with Lisanna and Levy. Master already lost... Gildarts has a chance though. Damn, I just wanna win some money."

" _What_ money? And what bet are you talking about? How come Luce and I never heard of it?"

"Found it! But I don't remember changing in the middle of the night..." The blonde interrupted the conversation, holding up a pair of pants. Natsu held a small tint on his cheeks while Gray laughed.

"Oh yeah! Well..." Natsu scratched his cheek with his index finger. He had to confess sooner or later. "I woke up sometime at night and you didn't have your pants on so I put the skirt on you... What's the big deal about that?" Lucy became flushed because of this news. Her face raging with embarrassment and anger.

"LUCY-KICK!"

"OOF!" Natsu grimaced at the pain. "WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a pervert!"

"How was _I_ a pervert?!"

Gray decided to butt in, wanting to see Natsu tortured. "Yo, Lucy, he checked out your ass the whole _entire_ time. I tried to tell him to stop but he just wouldn't." Watching her glare harden at the pinkette, Gray chuckled and head back to his tent. He didn't want to see what Lucy would do to Natsu at second thought. All he knew was that blood would be spilled.

"You... _You were checking me out like-like some pervert_?!" The blonde exclaimed as she plopped down on a log.

The dragon slayer put his hands up in defense, "Everyone checks you out! I don't get why your makin' a big deal about it with me!"

Lucy gawked at the teen. Realizing that no words were going to come out, she closed her mouth. What was she supposed to answer? "Maybe because you..." There was a pregnant pause. It was clear she was hesitating for an answer. "You are always the one doing perverted stuff! Taking my bras and underwear and playing ninja with Happy while wearing them! Or barging in my bathroom when I'm taking a bath! Or sleeping with me in my bed when I'm not awake!"

With his regular boyish grin, he replied lazily back to the blonde, "You do realize I can't do that stuff to you anymore, right? You're living with me and Happy! Well, we still play ninja when you're not looking but I don't barge into the bathroom when your taking a bath!"

"Harold."

"Okay, lady! That was a one time thing! Harold was a different situation!" Natsu confessed as he then sniffled, "And how dare you bring up Harold..."

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "I guess your right. Sorry, Natsu. Anyways, you've seen me naked countless of times, hell, probably everyone has!"

Natsu snickered, "I don't think any other man than me has seen you completely naked multiple of times."

"Gray."

"THAT BASTARD!"

"WHO DARES TO CALL GRAY-SAMA A BASTARD?! JUVIA WILL–– Gray-sama!" Juvia exited out of Lucy's tent and immediately caught Gray walking out of his tent. The blue-haired woman instantly ran to the ice-make mage and threw her arms around him.

Natsu glared at them in disgust. Who would like a stripper like _Gray_? "When did Gray see you completely naked?! Did he pull any moves on you?!"

Lucy snapped her head from Gray and Juvia to Natsu, "NO! Why would he pull any moves on me?! You were both there when it happened!"

The pinkette's jaw dropped. He had been there with Gray and saw her naked? "When did that happen?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy sighed for what had to be the 1,000th time that day. "With... With Éclair and Momon. We we're running away from that man and you and Gray caught up with us. My towel fell and..." Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink colour. With the mention of Éclair and Momon, tears were stinging the edge of Lucy's eyes. But she knew they were now happy, Éclair wouldn't have to suffer anymore in this world. The blonde knew Momon will forever be with Éclair.

Natsu frowned. He remembered Éclair and her little yellow companion. It pained him that night when she and her companion had passed on. Especially when Lucy had cried. He had tried his best to comfort her, embracing her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Anyways," A small smile began to form on the celestial mage's lips. "I wish we were up on the mountain. Mira said that it would take 4 or 5 days to complete this mission but I didn't believe her. It's a rare gem after all."

 **(Somewhere far in the distance...)**

The take-over mage frowned at the lacrima ball in front of her. Had she really said that it would take that many days to complete the mission?

"I didn't mean it for the whole mission! I was talking about the travel!" The white-haired model apologetically exclaimed.

"Aye!"

 **(Back in the forest)**

"Luce, I think I'm the only one who's seen you nude the most, though. I gotta admit, of course I would be!" Natsu then smugly added, "I'm the only special person in your life."

"No. No, you're not."

"I'M NOT SPECIAL TO YOU?!"

"Meh."

"NATSU-KICK!" The pinkette raised his leg and kicked Lucy lightly in the arm. Though, it was enough force to send her flying into his tent.

"NATSU!" Grabbing her whip and cracking it against the floor for testing, the blonde whipped it in the direction where Natsu was standing.

The reaction she received was disturbing. _Really_ disturbing. Never again would she use her whip on Natsu. _Never again_.

Or, at least in public.

 **(Hours later)**

The four guild members did not talk to one another for a while. Even Juvia kept quiet. And that was rare because Gray was walking right beside her. Like the other times, Gray and Juvia were up in the front as Natsu and Lucy stayed behind.

Here is a brief explanation as to why no one would talk. After Lucy whipped Natsu, receiving a rather _dirty_ reaction, Gray and Juvia had (unknowingly to Lucy and Natsu) disappeared into Gray's tent only to be brought back out by the sound of... a _moan_ mixed with a _grunt_. Gray gawked at the sight as Juvia blushed and covered her ears. There stood Natsu with closed eyes and a pleased smile as Lucy's jaw was basically on the ground along with her whip. Yup, things got awkward.

So, here they were, traveling north into the forest. Natsu cursed under his breath, wishing his blue companion were there to fly above the trees and tell them where to go.

Wait... fly above trees!

Excitedly, Natsu exclaimed, "I got it!" His three guildmates looked at him as he was the one to break the silence. "Someone can climb up a tree and look around to see where the mountain is!"

"Natsu..." Lucy called out nervously.

"Yeah?"

Gray heavily sighed, "We _have_ been traveling up the mountain. Have you seriously not noticed?"

"Really? _We have_?"

"Yes, Natsu-San. Is Natsu-San always this dense?" The water mage confirmed the information, questioning Natsu of his level of denseness.

Gray nodded at Juvia, "Oblivious, stupid, idiot, retarded-"

"She gets it!" The dragon slayer gritted in-between his teeth.

With the silence broken, Juvia was left to talk (more like admire*) her Gray-Sama, leaving Natsu and Lucy out of the conversation.

"Luce?"

"Yes?"

In a quieter voice than normal, the dragon slayer said, "When we're alone at home, not even Happy being there," (Lucy was getting nervous about where this would end.) Leaning into her personal space, Natsu then whispered hotly into her ear, "can you use the whip on me? It feels _really_ good."

"Natsu,"

"What?"

"Maybe."

With his normal, boyish grin with a tint of a mischievous look, he pumped his fist in the air, "Awesome!"

 **(At the Guild)**

"Huehuehue, they liiiiiike each other." Happy stated as Mirajane stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

"Happy," She started with a gentle smile, "Maybe we should back out of the deal with placing a secret lacrima in your house. I really don't want to hear or see any of it happening... But it _is_ proof... Not much that would prove the bet..."

"Aye... I think I might want to move out of the house. Ooh! And maybe I can stay with Wendy and Charle!"

With a devilish grin, Mira stared at the lacrima in front of them, "You never told me Natsu was the kinky type?"

Happy, having the exact identical look on his face as Mira, giggled evilly. "You should hear whenever he sleep talks! He says weird stuff like, "Lucy, I command you to make me food!" Or even, "Lucy as a dragon slayer looks cute and awesome!" Natsu is just weird like that."

"Happy, come over to my house tonight, I want you to tell me more of the stuff Natsu says."

"Aye!"

 **(On mountain)**

"Natsu, I have a feeling someone's talking about me." Lucy said whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

Natsu grinned, "That's because you're a weirdo, Luce."


	10. The witch, the beauty, and the mermaid

A/N: I wish school (college in my case) wasn't such a pain in the ass, especially with the homework/assignments. I'm guessing school has started for most of you, huh? Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites/follows! That episode of Fairy Tail with Aquarius and Lucy made me cry my heart out. The manga... Mashima, why you do this?! Those freaking cliffhangers kill me and probably 99% of the fandom!

Please check out Tales of Fairy Tail and tell me what you think! I will be releasing a new one-shot to it tomorrow with Gajevy and Nalu!

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own_** **Fairy Tail** **,** **Hiro Mashima** ** _does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** **Fairy Tail** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 10: The witch, the beauty, and the mermaid**

 **Normal POV**

Finally! Everyone let out a cry of relief as they had finally reached the cave. Natsu was sure his legs were going to fall off, and that's saying something due to him being such a ball of energy. It took three days to find the right cave. It was all Natsu's fault. His nose was thrown off with different scents in the air. Who ever knew there would be 37 caves?

Not him apparently.

The correct cave had split into two ways. Of course, Gray and Natsu were not going together because who the hell knows what will happen to the cave. Gray would distract Juvia from actually working, and Natsu and Lucy... were close to acting like bunnies.

The only way to separate is for Gray and Lucy to go together and Juvia and Natsu. While Juvia argued with the arrangement, Gray had reassured her that nothing would go wrong.

Natsu was a different story. A whole different story.

When they entered the cave to figure out who would go with who, Natsu almost ran off with Lucy in his arms. When she got into scary Lucy mode, he dropped her on the ground as she then Lucy-kicked him back to where Gray and Juvia were. Gray was laughing because Natsu was basically rejected. Of course, they broke out into a fight where they almost destroyed the whole damn mountain where the cave was in.

Lucy had to calm Natsu down, having to reassure him like Gray had done to Juvia. Instead of following her orders, Natsu glared at Gray, taking him off to the side to speak in private.

When they came back, Natsu had bright puffed out cheeks as his eyes glared daggers at the raven-haired man who only wore a confident smirk.

Then, they went their separate ways.

"Gray," Lucy started, hesitating with her words. "U-Um... What were you and Natsu talking about? Is it private?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, it's just Natsu being Natsu. Saying something like... to not pull a move on you and stuff like that. Little warnings, ya know?" Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking aimlessly in the little cave. His eyes were on the walls and the ground, looking for the gem.

The blonde nodded in response, checking the walls for the gem–– the opalunite gem–– they were looking for. How did it look again? Wasn't it green? Or blue? She doubted that Gray would know. He only wanted to do the mission for the money.

It was green. Totally green.

 **XxX**

"Juvia was wondering why Natsu-San looked embarrassed after talking with Gray-Sama." The blue-haired water mage questioned before her voice turned dangerous. "Does Natsu-San intend on stealing Gray-Sama from Juvia?!"

"Hell no! What the hell goes on in your mind, woman!?" Natsu defended, a sickening look moving onto his face. Who would ever think he had a thing for Gray?! That was just disgusting! "It's none of your business anyway..." His cheeks brightened.

Juvia took notice of his expression. Nothing could go past Juvia! "Was Natsu-San talking about Lucy-San to Gray-Sama?" If he was talking to Gray about Lucy did that mean...? "DID NATSU-SAN ENCOURAGE GRAY-SAMA TO MAKE A MOVE ON LOVE-RIVAL?!"

It seemed as if anger flared in him. Natsu's eyes darkened as a snarl made way to his lips. "Never. Lucy is mine, and mine only. I just told him to not do anything to her."

"Love-rival belongs to Natsu-San?" Juvia questioned with a soft voice.

Natsu sighed, "I wish she did..." He muttered quietly under his breath. Juvia knew it. She always had a feeling Natsu had something going on with him about Lucy. This just confirmed everything for her.

Natsu is in love with Love-riv... Ahem, with Lucy.

"Juvia can help Natsu-San to get Lucy-San to be his girlfriend. Juvia thinks it's not hard as long as Lucy-San likes Natsu-San back." Her eyes focused on the sulking Natsu. Had she said anything wrong?

He waved her off, "It's fine, Juvia. It doesn't really matter." Where was this gem?! It should be literally glowing in the darkness, right?

"Juvia knows it matter to Natsu-San." The blue-haired Water Mage gave him a sad smile. "Natsu-San really likes Lucy-San that much, huh?"

Natsu sighed. Can't Juvia just drop this topic? This was really starting to get depressing and he really wasn't in the mood to receive pity. He _never_ is in the mood to receive _pity_. "Sadly, I do. Look," his hand ran through his pink hair, "can we just drop this?"

"Yes."

 **XxX**

"Gray!" Lucy gasped in great pleasure. Oh how happy she was! "Look! Isn't that the opalunite stone?!"

The raven-haired man jumped at her voice. It was really startling and loud. When he trailed to what she was pointing at, his eyes widened. Was this really the gem?!

Lucy neared the gem, reaching her hand out to touch it when she was pushed back with a force. The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the cave.

A young, middle-aged woman with dark purple hair stood in a black cloak with a black fedora. She was such a beautiful woman, that was for sure. The woman held an item, it was too dark to see what it was but it was probably a dangerous thing.

"What the hell are you two doing in my cave on my mountain?" She snapped, her voice raspy and sour. "Who sent you after opalunite!? I won't let you take him!"

Lucy and Gray stood dumbfounded. Was this woman a witch? And did she just call the gem a him? What the hell was going on? Nothing wasn't making sense to either of them.

"Get out of here!" Her voice rumbled as the cave started to shake. The rock walls started to crack. The ceiling was falling apart. "GET OUT!" A huge chunk of rock fell off the roof of the small cave, landing right in front of Gray and Lucy who panicked. This woman was asking for a fight, and she will get one.

"Ice Make: Sheild!" Gray's ice transformed, protecting the two under the element. It wouldn't stand for long, so whatever Lucy had planned better be good.

With a puddle of water nearby, Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys. "Aquarius!" The only light source was the one that came from the celestial mermaid that moved from the celestial dimension to earthland.

"Tch. Always getting in trouble, girl."

"Lucy! I can't hold off any longer!" The ice above them had started to crack, letting in some small pebbles.

"Please, Aquarius! I won't call you out for another week!"

The blue haired mermaid lifted her finger, bringing to her chin as she tapped it lightly. She smugly grinned, "Make it two weeks."

"Fine! Two weeks! I promise!"

"Deal." The spirit lifted her pot of water, holding it to aim it at the purple haired witch. She then sighed in an annoyingly manner. "What did I say about summoning me from a puddle?"

"Aquarius! Please!"

With a short-lived sigh, Aquarius then yelled out. "Bubble-shot!" Little blobs of water with much force moved from the golden pot to the purple haired witch, which caused the cave to stop rumbling.

 ** _..._**

 **A/N: I know, shortest chapter of the planet. But the next chapter will be longer for sure! I will try my very best to update tomorrow!**


	11. Chest Spells

A/N: Finally it's the weekend! I have been thinking on taking down the one-shot collection, that's why I haven't posted anything more than those two chapters! The NaLu love fest is near... Which means I'll be participating in it!

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own_** **Fairy Tail** **,** **Hiro Mashima** ** _does. I just simply own the plot and borrowing the characters of the Manga/Anime,_** **Fairy Tail** ** _. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 11: Chest Spell**

 **Normal POV**

 ** _XxX_**

With a great big sigh, Natsu Dragneel's stomach roared. When had he had food? It felt like it's been forever...

He whined quietly a couple of times, hating the desire of food in his stomach right now. Yes. _Hating_ the desire of _food_.

He frowned, when had he changed so much?! Food is his life! He loves food! But, if he hurries up and finds the stupid gem, then he could be reunited with Lucy, where they will live happily ever after!

The pinkette snickered. Ha, yeah right. There is no 'happily ever after' in his life. No, it's all 'dangerous ever after'. He doesn't mind the battles, hell, he loves them! But just to think his loved ones could just... disappear in these battles, it's a huge pain.

First, Igneel vanished in thin air. Natsu had gone looking for him for such a long time. Yet, still no sign of the great big Fire Dragon whom he called dad. The main reason he went out on missions was to see if he could possibly find any trace of the dragon.

Second, Lisanna died. His childhood best friend that understood him so well, had died. Natsu loved her greatly. He was told that he never acted the same, cheery self after her death. Of course he wouldn't, his best friend was dead! Mirajane and Elfman never acted the same either. They grew cheery but there were hints of depression.

Third, Lucy died. Future Lucy, that is. It happened right in front of his eyes, in _his grasp_ , yet, he couldn't save her. His own Lucy could've been dead if Future Lucy hadn't jumped in. But it still hurt. It still hurt that she had died to save herself, because _he_ couldn't do the job correctly.

No signs of Igneel, but at least he still had Lisanna and Lucy. His childhood best friend, and his... best friend. God, how much he just wants to call Lucy his girlfriend. Not just a girl who's his friend, but his _girlfriend_. The girl who loves him the way he loves her.

Stupid Juvia. Getting Lucy in his head and all after their conversation of said blonde woman.

"Natsu-San, do you think Love-Rival and Gray-Sama found the Opalunite gem?" Juvia questioned, looking around her surroundings nervously.

The pinkette shook his head. "I don't think so. They probably have the same luck as us."

 ** _XxX_**

"WHAT THE HELL WITCH HUMAN?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Aquarius yelled as the purple haired witch shrunk the mermaid.

The witch hissed. "I told you to stay away from him! You didn't listen! So STAY AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" A purple light was zapped out of her finger, directing it towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Gray and Aquarius cried out as the blonde had been trying to get the gem out of the wall. When she turned around to face her spirit and comrade, there was a heavy weight lifted off of her chest.

Literally.

The blonde stood up from her crouching position, staring at her chest with wide eyes. Her mouth shaped into an 'o' form.

Aquarius giggled evilly. "Look at this little girl! Remember our deal, Little Chest. Two weeks!" The mermaid along with her golden urn disappeared back into the Celestial World.

"L-Lucy... Damn..." Gray rubbed his eyes to make sure this really happened. "What the hell? What type of magic is that?!"

The witch smirked, "How do you think I look so beautiful?" The raven-haired man glared at the witch, eyes widening when her chest started to grow a bit more. "Now, if I can just take the rest of your body, maybe he will finally come out and meet me."

 ** _XxX_**

"Juvia thinks Natsu-San is correct." A look of worry came across her face. "Juvia hopes Love-Rival hasn't done anything to Gray-Sama! Juvia has heard the rumors!"

Natsu gave a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"The rumors." The Water Mage repeated.

"No, like, what rumors? What're people saying 'bout Ice-Princess and Luce?" A hint of jealousy could be heard in his voice, Juvia was sure to hear it.

No way was he jealous that there were rumors about Ice-Princess and his precious Lucy.

Juvia shook her head disapprovingly. "Really dirty ones. Juvie hates those! How dare they say that Gray-Sama did those things to Love-Rival in bed! Juvia doesn't believe them one single bit!"

"Dirty ones?" What did she mean by dirty? As in, mud? Dirt?

"Never mind, Natsu-San. It's better if you don't know." She didn't want to awaken the beast inside of him. No, she didn't want her Gray-Sama dead!

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. That was odd.

 ** _XxX_**

Still no sign of Opalunite.

Natsu was getting really impatient. He wanted to find the stupid gem, find Lucy, bring the gem to the stupid rich man, and force Lucy to take him out to eat 'cause man, he fucking deserves it! He hasn't eaten in such a long time that his stomach was probably eating it's self!

About to take a turn in the cave, Natsu's sharp hearing caught the noise of a scream that sounded much like-

"Lucy!" Juvia looked at Natsu in a confusingly manner. Why had he just yelled her name out? "Juvia! Let's go! Lucy and Gray are in trouble!" The Water Mage nodded as they turned back around in the cave, running urgently fast to meet up with their comrades in danger.

 ** _XxX_**

The blonde Celestial Mage let out a scream once her body was processed in her mind. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Do I really have to explain again? Were you listening to me earlier, stupid blonde?"

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"

"Ignorant!"

"Ugly!"

"Small-chested!"

Lucy gasped, "HOW DARE YOU!"

As the blonde woman and the purple haired witch threw insults to one another, Gray sat on the cave ground, staring at the two in awe. Can they really go on forever? And who ever knew that Lucy wouldn't look like Lucy without her-

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY CHEST!?"

"It's small." Gray stated in the bad situation, regretting it so suddenly. "I-I mean, you look good, Lucy!" He laughed nervously as a purple aura surrounded her. This couldn't be good.

"LUCY-KI–– Natsu? Juvia?"

Juvia and Natsu appeared, gaping at the blonde woman with wide eyes.

"Don't hurt Gray-Sama!" Juvia finally said, breaking the silence as she made her way to Gray.

The purple haired witch sweat-dropped. "No one's paying attention to me? Okay... Stupid humans..."

 ** _XxX_**

"Miraaaaaa! Rushi's chest is small!" The blue exceed exclaimed from the kitchen, gaining the barista's attention.

Mirajane looked through the lacrima to see the small chested Lucy. "Oh, don't worry, Happy! That spell works for about a day or less. Her big chest will come back soon." She smiled in a reassuring way.

Happy sweat-dropped, "You know that witch, don't you?" Mira gleefully nodded. "You're behind all of this, aren't you?"

She giggled evilly, "Aye."

 ** _XxX_**

Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and Gray were walking back out of the cave with the gem as Lucy sulked through the whole way.

"What happened to her boobs? They used to be so big and soft!" Natsu questioned the raven-haired man.

Gray sighed, "Shut the hell up, Natsu. Do you really want the worst Lucy-Kick of the century?"

"You're right..." A suspicious smile appeared on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

Gray took note of the grin. "Natsu, don't you dare. You will kill us all." The smile grew wider. "I swear to Mavis, don't say anything to her." Natsu walked to where Lucy was. "It's a death wish, Natsu. She's going to kill us if we talk about it!"

"Yo, Luce?" Lucy hummed gloomily in acknowledgement. "Feel better about yourself! At least Wendy and Levy won't feel left out!"

"Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay." Natsu continued to walk on forth to where Juvia and Gray were.

"LUCY-KICK!" The blonde mage kicked both Natsu and Gray.

"WHY'D YOU KICK ME WITH ME FLAME-BRAIN?!"

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia ran to where the men were kicked. Natsu stood up, instantly being pushed back to the ground by Juvia who tried to reach to Gray.

Natsu groaned. "Luceee!" He whined, rubbing his bottom. "Ouch, I really need to learn how to dodge those stupid kicks of yours." The pinkette muttered to himself, brushing his hand through his hair.

Said blonde cried out dramatic tears. "I can't believe my chest is gone! It feels so weird to not feel anything there anymore!"

Natsu frowned, "Aw, cheer up, Luce. You still have something!" He stood up and poked at her chest, still feeling it's softness. "See! At least it's still soft!"

Lucy burned bright red. "Natsu..." She warned in a dangerous voice as he jumped back on instinct. "Don't touch my chest, pervert!"

"It's not like you have anything there anymore!" He growled, pointing an accusing finger at her chest. "I liked it better when you had a chest that were pillows, but these will do." He sighed dreamily, "As long as they're soft." His finger poked at her chest _gently_ this time. They were hard, like her old ones, but at least their softness and cushion-feeling was still there. How else was he supposed to sleep? "And it still has your scent, too!" Natsu brought his nose closer to her chest.

"S-Shut up, Natsu! Don't go around saying and doing stuff like that!" She smacked the back of his head, causing Gray to laugh lightly. Okay, so maybe he was listening onto their conversation as he spoke with Juvia.

Completely ignoring her with the biggest poker face in the world, Natsu then grinned as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"What the hell, Natsu? How are you still hungry? We literally just came back from eating fish from the creek back there!" Lucy pointed her thumb behind her, the creek's rushing water splashing around.

Once again, Natsu ignored her, only listening to when she mentioned eating fish and the creek. "That was some good fish..."

The Celestial Mage sweat-dropped. "Do you listen to anything I say?"

"Soft." Natsu dumbly replied, poking at her chest for the hundredth time.

"Lucy-Kick!"

 _ **XxX**_

"They deserved the kicks, right Mira?" Happy spoke quietly enough for his comrade to hear.

The white-haired woman sighed, "Yeah, they did." She shook her head, "Gray got lucky the first time when Natsu and Juvia came to their rescue but now he got it. Poor men."

The blue Exceed sweat-dropped, "Are you sure those two are men? I would recommend the word little boys..."

"You know, I think that could fit them a little bit better." Happy and Mira giggled. "Let's hope they come back home soon. It should be another three or four days."

Happy grinned, pumping his paw in the air. "Aye, Sir!"


	12. Return to Maids?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Return to... Maids?**

 **Normal POV**

* * *

It had been a week when the team of four finally came back. Juvia walked off with Gray, happy with their rewards.

As for Natsu and Lucy, they went their separate ways. Natsu went to the guild to see how Happy was doing as Lucy went to the home she was currently staying at, needing to take a took a while to get to Natsu's home, but she got there with excitement written on her face. Her legs burned because of her aching muscles from walking long distances without rest. You see, Natsu had made them miss the train on purpose and the next train wouldn't arrive until four days. So, they walked quite a distance. Lucy was sure to give a good beating to Natsu when he got back home, but now was bath time.

Grabbing her pajama tank top, undergarments, and pajama shorts with her white towel, she raced to the bathroom. Finally, some peace and quiet. Gray and Natsu had caused a ruckus when traveling back on foot. Having nine major fights that wrecked towns and the woods. Juvia and Lucy had tried to stop the teens before things turned for the worse, but their protests did nothing to the rivals. Let's just say Makarov will not be happy with the bill sent to Fairy Tail.

Turning on the water in the bathtub, Lucy started removing her dirtied garments. Gosh, after rolling around in mud because of Natsu, her favorite shirt was ruined. Such a nice and pretty top ruined!  
She sighed heavily, maybe she should just throw the thing away. Some man though it would be funny to drop hot sauce on her chest until Lucy smacked the hand away, causing the hot sauce to land in her eyes, hair, and her favorite top. Yup, her eyes still burned. Natsu basically beat up the guy who did it. Such a protective, destructive, Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy could take care of herself! Except, she was lacking energy, lots of it.  
This bath is just what she needed. With the aromas of cinnamon from the bubble bath soap and a whiff of strawberry hair shampoo, she felt like she could fall asleep. Her aching muscles needed it as well as her mind.

Though, the worst part of traveling back was when she bought extra small clothing for her chest and then out of nowhere in the middle of a road, her chest grew back to its normal size, ripping the fabric of her shirt. Stupid witch, thinking it was funny to pull a stupid prank on her chest. All the men on the road looked at her with widened eyes. Gray had simply ignored it as he has seen her chest way too many times and he didn't want a Lucy Kick. Natsu was dramatically crying, saying that her big chest was back. He got three Lucy Kicks later that day. Also, he had to strip off his overcoat, handing it to Lucy for cover-up. He did not want any other men looking at her, so he beat them up, too. Gray tried to stop Natsu beating up the local villagers, but that quickly escalated into another fight between the two.

Dipping her toes into the warm, bubbly, scented water felt like paradise. After all, the weather had began dropping which meant that winter is soon to come. At least for Magnolia. In Plumeria, the town where they received the reward, had never witnessed snow. All it was over there was hot temperatures. Magnolia was a different story.  
Having the rest of her body in the water of the small tub felt so soothing. Her aching muscles thanked her for this wonderful treatment.

Grabbing her favorite strawberry scented shampoo, Lucy squirted a large amount of the creamy liquid, placing her hands into her golden locks and rubbing them against her scalp. Ahh, this was pleasure. It was a good thing that her hair wasn't fully covered in mud, but at the same time, there was hot sauce in her hair. She groaned at the thought of it. Lucy hadn't taken a bath in three days with mud sticking to her body and hot sauce in her hair. She needed a bath that would take four days, it's a fact.

"Stupid hot sauce, is it even getting out?" Lucy muttered to herself, pouting at the sticky red substance in her hair. "I seriously need help with this... I should have asked Levy-Chan..."

"Princess, I have come at your service." Lucy screamed at the intruding voice, voice quieting once she saw the familiar pink-haired maid. "I have scared the Princess, shall I be punished?"

The blonde shook her head, sweat-dropping. "Erm, no punishment, Virgo. It's okay."

Virgo firmly nodded, "What can I do for the Princess?" She asked, already having a magical substance in her hands.

"Could you please help me get this hot sauce out of my hair? I've tried working at it but it just won't come off." Lucy tried scratching at her hair again, rubbing the parts where hot sauce was spread.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo said as the bottle in her hand had squirted out liquid into her hands. "This is a magical shampoo from the Celestial World."

Lucy looked at the glittering liquid in awe. "Really?"

With her dull and lifeless eyes, Virgo grinned. "No. It's regular shampoo that I use."

"Oh..."

"Punishment time for lying to Princess?"

* * *

Fairy Tail was as normal as ever. The brawls, the drinking, the talking, and the name-calling.

Natsu was sitting on a bar stool ready for a big meal that he clearly deserved. No sign of his little, blue, furry companion though. Mira had returned with fire fish- yes, they had now gotten fire fish for Natsu–– and other delicious meats that the pink-haired dragon slayer loved greatly.

"Natsuuuuu!" A cheerful voice came his way from behind, hugging him which felt like they were trying to suffocate him.

Natsu choked on his food, "Lisanna!" He exclaimed in a raspy voice. Damn, hasn't he told everyone to not sneak up on him like that when he's scarfing down these delicious meals?!

"Oops! Sorry, Natsu." Lisanna sheepishly apologized, letting go of him and moving onto the stool right beside of him. A healthy blush was placed on her face as she grinned. "So, guess who has an idea?" Natsu shrugged as he swallowed a turkey leg. "I do, dummy! Anyways, I've been thinking, Lucy and I should do a mission together. I just want your permission since you two are partners."

The Dragon Slayer perked up at Lucy's name. Wait, Lisanna was asking for his permission to go on a mission with Lucy? "You two better not get into any trouble." He warned.

"Wow, I can't believe those words came out of you." She teased, grinning happily. "We won't, I promise you!"

Natsu sighed. Could he really entrust his Lucy to Lisanna? Of course he could! This is Lisanna for hell's sake! They're both strong enough to take care of themselves.

"If you take Juvia with you then I'll give you my permission." Juvia is plenty strong, that's for sure.

"Yay! Thank you, Natsu!" Lisanna hugged him again, then left him to go find a suiting job for her mission with Lucy and Juvia.

To be honest, he was a little bummed. Natsu was greatly looking forward to spending the winter days with his blonde partner. Snuggle with her in bed, have hot chocolate with her, and even take warm baths with her! Well, maybe. But the point was, he just wanted to spend some quality time with Lucy. The past couple days he had to spend with Gray and Juvia. That mission was supposed to be him, Lucy, and Happy. The regular, original Team Natsu.

"Mira, I want hot chocolate." Why not just have hot chocolate now? Anyways, how long was Lucy going to take? Wasn't she going to visit the Guild?

Mirajane sweetly smiled, "Sure thing!" She disappeared into the kitchen where Happy was resting on an ice chest filled with fish.

Hot chocolate appeared in front of the Dragon Slayer. He stared at the warm liquid. Lucy would want hot chocolate too, right? "Can you make another one? I think Lucy would want one, too."

"Thinking of Lucy?" Natsu nodded. "You two would make a great couple! I wonder how your children will look?"

His tanned cheeks dusted with pink. He moved nervously under Mira's glare. "Shuddup and make what I asked for..."

The white-haired bartender giggled, "Coming right up, Natsu!" When had Mira become so annoying? Oh yeah, when she first met Natsu. Such a she-devil... Another cup of hot chocolate stood right next to his own. Lucy will thank him for sure! Unless if she goes on about how unhealthy it is for her or whatever her excuses are.

"Thanks." Natsu muttered under his breath, grabbing the warm cups and exiting the Guild. For some odd reason, Gray and Juvia hadn't showed up there. The last time he saw them was when they separated. Weird.

* * *

The walk to his house was odd. Peaceful and quiet. He didn't like it sometimes; not being with Lucy. It served him an empty feeling somewhere inside of him. Even if it's to yell at him her voice would always be so... Lucy. It was a weird feeling, that's for sure. But that weird feeling has been with him. Maybe it was because he loves her? Natsu was still quite unsure about his feelings for the blonde; one moment he loves her and another moment she is his best friend and nothing more. This whole romance thing was as weird as Lucy, and Lucy was _plenty_ weird.  
When he arrived at the house, he found said blonde in his bed sitting up as she painted her toe-nails. Little droplets of water from her hair were trailing down her back, into the baby blue tank-top she was wearing. A crack of pale skin was shown on her back where the hem of her shirt ended and met her black shorts. It was a beautiful sight that just got better. Her head turned to the doorway as she softly smiled at him.

"Hey, Natsu. Why are you back so early? I thought you were going to stay there all night." Her bright smile was so contagious that he couldn't resist grinning stupidly.

He waved the hot chocolate in her view. "I brought you hot chocolate from the guild. I didn't want to stay there too long; didn't want to leave you here by yourself." Natsu handed her the warm liquid in the small cup, grinning even more largely than before because of the gleeful look on her face.

"Mm..." She moaned as she took a sip. "Thanks, Natsu!" He nodded at her, watching her emotion change. "Did you see Lisanna? You know, hug her to death when you saw her?" The blonde teased as the Fire Dragon Slayer huffed. What was up with Lucy? Natsu just brushed it off, after all, Lucy is _really weird_.

"What're you talking about?" He questioned in a rudely manner. "It was vice-versa to be exact-"

"Did you hug her back?"

"... No?" Lucy frowned at his response.

What was up with the sudden burst of questions? "Oh. Well, you better hug her next time! I think she'll love that." Natsu's puzzled face caused Lucy to sigh. She couldn't believe how dense he was with Lisanna's feelings. Everyone in the guild knows about Lisanna liking him except for Natsu.

"Then, where's my hug?" He suddenly asked with his bottom lip put out. Was he really pouting because of this? What an idiot...

Lucy took another sip of her chocolatey paradise. It was so warm and sweet! "What do you mean?"

"Since you said Lisanna will love it when I hug her, I'll love it if you hug me." He stated it so simply, like there was no care in the world. It held so much meaning behind it, and there was no blush or hint of nervousness showing.

Lucy was the complete opposite. Hell, the room got too warm for her liking. As if it were summer when really the winter's cool air was just outside. "I-I don't know! And- and what do you mean you'll love it when I hug you?!"

Natsu snorted, "Well, you give out the best hugs, Luce." Once again, he had said it so casually. Seriously, does he ever get embarrassed? Because Lucy certainly was with his blunt words.

"Don't go around saying stuff like that! It sounds weird!" She panicked, covering her red face with her hands.

The atmosphere went silent. Had Natsu left? "C'mon, Luce! Pleaseeee?" No, he had not left, but he was now pouting in such an adorable way! Lucy had accidentally let her hands fall to her sides to see the cute pout on his face. She had to be strong and resist it!

"Pleaseeeee?"

"..."

"Luceeeeeee, pleaseee? For meee?"

"..."

"Don't make me upset, Lucy!"

"..."

"..."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine." Taking a step closer, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's torso, his own arms wrapping around her fragile body. The heat emerging from Natsu's body had done a great deed to Lucy's muscles. Yes, they were still aching as badly as before.  
Before he could hug her even tighter than he wanted to, Lucy's hot chocolate slipped out of her hands, spilling out its contents to the floor. She gasped in horror, letting Natsu go.

"I am so sorry, Natsu! I'll-I'll clean it up now!" The emptiness returned to Natsu who halted Lucy by grabbing her hand.

"If you're cleaning it, wear the maid suit. It'd look funny that way!" Lucy gawked at the wild idea. What was up with him and maids? Does he have a fetish for that? "I think you'd look good in it, too!" He really has a fucking fetish for maid costumes. What the literal hell?

"What the hell, Natsu?! No!"

"Buuuut, Luceee-"

"Fine!..." Lucy mentally cursed herself. Had she just agreed to clean up a small amount of hot chocolate on the floor in a maid costume in front of Natsu? "I-I mean, no!"

Natsu snickered with a smug grin, "You already said yes, so you're doin' it, Luce." On the inside, Natsu's heart was doing flips and jumping all around in his chest. Had he just made Lucy go and wear a maid suit? This has got to be a dream, a really good one. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer pinched his arm and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Lucy was still standing there, furry in her eyes that didn't match the kind smile plastered on her pretty face.

"You know what? This is completely pointless. I don't even know why I'm arguing with you." Lucy sighed, bringing her palm to her face. "I'll wear the stupid costume for a day."

"Three days."

"One day, Natsu!"

"Three."

"One!"

"I say three."

"One!"

"Threeee~" Natsu sang out.

"One, and just one day!"

"Two days?"

"One."

"Three."

"Fine! Two days! 48 hours, better keep a timer on you, Dragneel." She warned, her face completely red with her hands clutched at her sides. Her puffed out cheeks gave out an adorable expression.

"Two days...? Hm..." Natsu thought, was two days better? Three would be the best, but Lucy wanted to be one for a day... He guessed two days would be fine, he was the one who mentioned it in the first place anyways. "Deal! But you have to follow my orders and no missions those two days for your sake. And uh... You have to listen to Happy, too!"

"I am not listening to that stupid cat!"

"You wanna do missions in a maid outfit with me directing how you do things?" Natsu smirked at her mouth dropping with a little inhuman squeak coming out. He got her this time!

Lucy let out a breath, forcing a smile as she spoke kindly, "What would you like me to do, Natsu?" The danger in her voice did nothing to affect Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head, "Nuh-uh! It's _Master_ Natsu. You hear that?" A small smile formed on his face. " _Master_." He exaggerated, holding out the word longer than he was supposed to.

" _Master_ ," Lucy angrily corrected herself, "Natsu."

"Get in your maid outfit. We're going to the guild."

Lucy panicked. Had he tricked her?! "I thought we weren't taking any missions?!"

The mischievous grin on his face along with the glint in his olive green orbs said otherwise. "Don't worry, we're not. We're just going to Fairy Tail for celebration, Luce."

Lucy gritted her teeth, "I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

* * *

 **(A/N: Looooong update. I have this whole new idea in my head so I may have to change the genre 'friendship' to 'drama'. Will that be okay with you guys? Gah! I have the whole storyline for this written out and I think you are really in for surprises! The follows on this story is so close to a hundred! Thank you so much for that! Please follow/favorite this story if you haven't! Don't forget to review what you think of the story so far! See you in the next chapter!)**


	13. Ever consider how I feel?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: Ever consider how I feel?**

* * *

Lucy was not happy. No, she was furious because of this.

Natsu had forced her to clean up the chocolate milk on the floor with the maid costume he still surprisingly had. It was from their mission with the Everlue mansion. Ah, such a long time ago! But why had he kept it?  
If only the size of it would fit Lucy well. Let's just say all of her chest does NOT fit in it. She was actually surprised her breast size has grown a bit from when she was younger. Though, what she did not notice was the glances from Natsu. He tried to not make it obvious, and it worked! So, with a couple of side glances here and there, Natsu was pretty happy! He had a large grin on his face throughout the whole time.

On their way to the guild, people from the town just stared at the overly happy man and the furious blonde maid. Oh, Lucy would get her revenge for this! Why has she ever agreed in the first place? Oh right, she was CRAZY. And this was Natsu. In arguments, either Lucy or Natsu won. Lately, Natsu has been winning most of their arguments, which is bad for Lucy. She's losing her vibe! And dignity but she was sure she lost that long ago...

* * *

Fairy Tail was the same as ever.

All of the cat-calls towards Lucy had made Natsu angry, so of course the normal, occasional brawl had started. Natsu had punched Macao (for whistling at Lucy) who slammed bodies with Gray in which Gray fell on a broom to his left, resulting in Max getting involved who tried to hit Gray for injuring his precious broom but ended up with kicking Warren who then ran into Wakaba who accidentally dropped his cigarette on Gajeel so Gajeel did one of his infamous dragon slayer attacks on Elfman who screamed "MAN!" and smash PantherLily's kiwi drink, then PantherLily joined in on the brawl. All of the women sweat-dropped as Erza walked in, getting smashed in the head by a chair.

It did not end pretty.

With a new bruise, or new bruises, Natsu still grinned at Lucy while being beat up by Erza. After Erza taught them their lesson, Natsu faced his attention fully to Lucy, "Luce! Did you see my fight with Metal-head?! Wasn't it cool?!" The sweaty, pink-haired Dragon Slayer called out, his voice booming throughout the guild hall.  
Lucy sighed as she banged her head against the bar table. She set her drink down, smiling when she saw Lisanna come her way. Finally, someone she could talk to that was sane. (Other then Levy.)

"Lucy! I want to ask you something." The white-haired girl sat herself down next to Lucy, folding her arms in her lap. "Do you want to go on a mission with me? Erm, Juvia may have to go with us." She sheepishly added, remembering Natsu's words. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy saw Natsu heading their way. Oh no. He was going to make her do something embarrassing, wasn't he?

"I would love to! When are we going?" Lucy silently prayed to herself that it would be today. Then, she wouldn't have to be with Natsu who would be ordering stupid commands at her. And she could take this stupid outfit off!

"Can't be in the next two days, 'Sanna. Lucy is all mine today and tomorrow." The Celestial Mage gaped as a blush made way to her face. "Whoa, Lucy. Your face is _really_ red right now." He teased, the evil glint in his eyes not matching his innocent grin.

Pulling herself back to earthland, Lucy then yelled at him, "Don't say stuff like that! It-It sounds perverted if you say it like that!"

Of course this had to attract one of the biggest perverts in history. "Oh-ho-ho! Natsu's a pervert? Did he dress you up, Lucy?" Cana, with whiskey in her hand, spoke up with a smirk on her face. "We always knew he had a thing for maids!" She hiccuped as she called for Mira to give her another whiskey.

Natsu glared at Cana, fire burning in his eyes. "Oh yeah? Who ever said I had a thing for maids?" He snorted, earning a frown from Cana.

"Aw, is Natsu on his period? You've been moody ever since you came back. Especially at the time when you put Lucy in the infirmary." Cana shuddered, "I don't even know how she became unconscious if her wrists only got burned. You just seem suspicious lately."

"Cana!" Both Lisanna and Mira spoke up in surprise as they faced an upset Natsu. "Don't say things so casually like that!" Lisanna shifted her eyes from the brunette to Natsu. "It's okay, Natsu! Nothing's the matter, right?"

No response. He just stood there with wide eyes.

"Natsu?" Lisanna called, waving her hand in front of him for his attention. "Natsuuu."

Lucy, in her maid outfit, sat next to Cana on a barrel. "I need to tell you something."

"Ah~ is it to declare your love for me, Lucy-nee? It'd be fun to play with these," Cana held one of Lucy's breasts in her hand, squeezing it. Lucy instantly took Cana's hand off of her chest.

"You are sounding so much like Loke right now." Lucy muttered under her breath. "You know what? On my way here, I found this bar that was just built and opened, they're handing out free alcohol right now."

Cana's dark eyes quickly shone brightly, "Really? Aw, yeah! Here I come, babies!"

At the very back of the guild, an Iron Dragon Slayer sat back in his chair, chewing on metal that his Shrimp gave him with an amused look on his face. "Good luck, Salamander." He muttered as he swallowed up more metal. This pink-haired idiot will certainly need help from the heavens with the problem that would occur soon enough.

* * *

Natsu was furious.  
So furious that he left the guild to go back home. Happy had tried to come with him, but Natsu angrily answered the cat, rejecting him and telling him not to be home for a while. He just needed to be alone for a while, that was all.

How dare she just bring it up like it didn't hurt him? He had learned the truth of what happened, him burning Lucy, but how dare she just say it aloud? Stupid Cana! He was angry at the brunette, but even more angrier at himself. How the hell had he managed to burn Lucy's wrists, basically abusing her, and not remember it?  
Somehow, that day he just snapped at the scent of her! He couldn't control himself then. He didn't even know what happened. All he knew was he hurt Lucy, and that was why those ugly, scarred burns were on her once pale wrists.  
What got him worried and confused was why and how? Why had he snapped? Why had he hurt the person he cared for? Why the hell couldn't he remember doing it?! How had Lucy been unconscious for weeks with just those burns on her wrists? They were bad, but not the worst flames he's ever used. Or so he was told after the whole facade.

Walking through the forest by himself was just asking him to burn the _whole damn place down_.

Did the guild not ever learn how sensitive he was with these things? There were a few couple of people who understood him so well as the others just ignored him, saying it was just "Natsu being Natsu."  
How many times has he gone through this forest with tears welling up in his eyes and letting it all go in the comfort of his home? How many times did he have to ignore the rude teasing from his guildmates? How many people truly understood him?

How could people still stand him?

He was weird. An oddball. Yet there were people, a small amount of people who actually understood him and accepted him.  
Was this why he was so hurt when he managed to hurt Lucy? Because she was and still is one of those few people who actually cared and understood him? Is this why it hurts him so badly when it gets brought up normally into conversations?

Natsu needed answers. Answers to every one of his questions.

He needed Lucy with him.

She knew how to cheer him up, comfort him with her warm words that lit him up brightly like the fire he inhales, making him stronger. Dammit, where was Lucy when he needed her?

* * *

Lisanna stood in shock, wondering why Natsu had ran off like that. He could've at least stayed so she could comfort him.  
When the white-haired mage saw that Lucy was leaving, about to go after the upset dragon slayer, she stopped her.

With a hand on her shoulder, Lisanna spoke, "Lucy, can you let me handle this one? I haven't been there for Natsu so much after my return and I would love to at least give him some comfort." The blonde nodded, telling Lisanna to be careful with her words.

"Ne, Lucy, wouldn't it be better for you to go to Natsu instead?" Happy questioned, flying over the celestial mage's head.

A flustered Lucy was always the best Lucy! "No! Why would you say that? I think Lisanna would be the best comfort for him." Though her own words hurt her a little, it was probably the truth. The sad, lonely truth of Natsu liking Lisanna more than Lucy. It was just how Lucy saw it.

Happy giggled, "You would be because he liiiiiiikes you!"

"Shut up, cat! He does not!" Lucy puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm an exceed and you're right, he doesn't like you."

"Don't use your common sense on me! And of course he doesn't!"

"That's because he loooooves you instead!"

* * *

On her journey to Natsu's home, Lisanna had noticed the grass fire in the big forest and put it out as quickly as she could. Yup, Natsu went this way.  
Turning onto the small dirt road, the white-haired mage saw a house in the distance, so she ran all the way over there. And with all her might, her heart raced as she ran. Her heart was beating quickly not because of her running, but because of how nervous she has gotten.

* * *

That bath was something he needed as well. A nice, lava-hot bath to relax his worries. Natsu had calmed down, focusing his mind on something other than those negative thoughts.  
With a sigh, he drained all of the water in his bathtub, jumping out to dry off. Lucy always complained about him wearing dirty clothes to bed so maybe he should just wear something else instead of his normal outfit? But what? He walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel with his hair dripping droplets of water. Spotting his dresser, he went through the drawers to find a plain black t-shirt and gray sweats. Also a pair of underwear.  
Before he could put his clothes on, there was a small knock at the door. Natsu raced to the door, ready to open it and have Lucy in his arms!

Except, when he opened it, Lisanna was in his arms.

Her arms wrapped around him, feeling cool on his warm body. "Lisanna? What're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Cana talked about that subject. I know it's rough for you to talk about that. But you know it wasn't you! Something was controlling you then." Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling a little bit awkward as to how he was in just a towel. "Natsu, why aren't you wearing clothes?" Unwrapping her arms around him, she held a blush on her cheeks, looking anywhere else but him.

"Oh, uh, that..." He scratched his cheek, thinking as to why he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh yeah! I just got out of the bath when you knocked on the door. I couldn't leave ya out there, ya know." He stated it as simply as he could, leaving out a couple of unwanted details. Natsu didn't want her to know he thought it was Lucy and was excited to see his blonde partner.

"Well, anyways, are you okay now? You stormed out of the guild earlier and it worried me..." The dragon slayer sat on the couch in his small living room, patting the spot next to him, telling Lisanna to sit. As she sat, she continued, "What happened back there, Natsu? You know you could never hurt Lucy, it just wasn't you. You could never hurt any of your guildmates."

Natsu sucked in a breath, "Dammit, Lisanna... But I did hurt her. Don't matter if it was me or wasn't me, it was still _my magic_ that hurt Lucy!" Noticing his temperature was rising, he took in a deep breath. "I don't even know how Lucy still likes me after what I've done. For all I know, she should hate me, despise me." He rested his hand on his knee. His leg was bobbing up and down, clearly showing his panic.

Lisanna reached her hand out, grabbing onto the one resting on his bobbing knee. "But she still likes you." She quietly said, rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand. "No one hates you, Natsu. Lucy doesn't hate you, Happy doesn't hate you," She looked at him in his olive green eyes that could sometimes pass off as a nice, charcoal color. Her face was leaning closer to his, "I don't hate you." Drawing a shaky breath, Lisanna put her other hand on his face, rubbing his cheek. "I need to tell you-"

The front door opened, revealing the blonde woman in her maid outfit. She had a small, generous smile on her face before it disappeared, her face going red. "I-I... Am I ruining anything? I'm so sorry! I'll go back to the guild!" Natsu stood in his spot, running to Lucy before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Luce! I'm really sorry!"

"-something..." Lisanna whispered as all of her confidence had been blown away like a leaf in the wind. She looked down in her hands as she listened to Natsu apologizing and Lucy telling him he's an idiot for apologizing as he did nothing wrong.

"Next time, Natsu. I promise I'll do it next time." It was not only a promise to Natsu, but a promise to herself. She had to gather all of her courage up, doing what she was supposed to do a couple moments ago. Saying goodbye to the duo, Lisanna left with a confident, large grin. "I'll confess to you this week. I know I will!"

* * *

"Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"..."

"Go put some clothes on you pervert! Lucy-Kick!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you for not wearing any clothes around girls?!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Calm down..."

* * *

 **A/N: Dang, my school life has really taken over... Anyways, NaLu Lovefest is here and I'm participating for all days! I'll be posting some of the other (late) prompt/prompts (depends on how much time I have) tomorrow since I haven't had enough time to look over them and all. Also because I need to write three essays due on different days next week and I'm kind of working on one at this very moment so I can't post anything other than this for the rest of the day XD Yay me...**  
 **Tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow the story! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Confession

**Chapter 14: Confession**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lisanna sat in her lounge chair in the Fairy Girls dorm. She was so close to confessing. A gentle sigh escaped her lips. She could do this! It shouldn't be hard, right? There's always that small chance where he could return her feelings. Then they could fall in love even more, get married, and have children. It was a dream she's had since she was a child. To marry the one she loves. She just can't get Natsu off of her mind. He's such a dumb, caring, goofball. He's also really good with children and is attractive in both looks and personality.

Dreamily, she sighed. If only...

There were two knocks on her door. It wasn't loud, it was very quiet. Maybe one of the exceeds? She headed towards her door as she checked the time. Late at night, 10 p.m. Which exceed would be here at her door then? It could be Charle or PantherLily or Happy. Okay, maybe not PantherLily, but still. Opening the door quietly, she gasped as she didn't see the exceeds, but standing there was...

"Natsu! What are you doing here in the girls' dormitory? Boys aren't supposed to be here!" She scolded in a quiet voice, pulling him in quickly as she glanced out in the hall before locking her door. She did not need a tired, angry Erza after her.

He sheepishly grinned at her, "Eh... I just wanted to visit ya." Her dead-panned look asked him to go further on. "Ya know, say thanks n' all."

Lisanna smiled softly. He is such a great guy. "No problem. I just don't like to see you upset." She sincerely said, watching him sit down on the ground.

"Hey, Lis, weren't ya gonna to tell me something back at my house? I was pretty sure ya were." His brows furrowed a bit. His emotions always showed up on his face. Whether he was upset, angry, happy, or confused. It all showed. She admired that, to be honest.

"O-Oh um..." _C'mon Lisanna! You can do it!_ "Right! What I was going to say was..." _Say it! I love you! Three simple words, Lisanna!_ "I love..." _He's looking at you weirdly! Retreat! Retreat!_ "You... nicorns! Unicorns!" _Failed mission._

Confusion was still written on his face until it completely washed away when he gasped like an over-excited child. "I LOVE UNICORNS, TOO! Although, Lucy tells me that there's this animal called a narwhal that's a whale that has a horn like a unicorn! It's a unicorn in disguise! But Lucy tells me it's not..."

Once again, her courage escaped her grasp. Damn, she was so close... "Lucy is right. They are not unicorns in disguise, it's just a whale trying to be a unicorn." She giggled evilly. Tricking Natsu was so easy. Way easier than confessing. Sometimes...

His eyes glowed, "No way!" She nodded, giggling at his wild and child-like expressions. "That's awesome! How come Lucy never told me that?"

Lisanna shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. Maybe Lucy doesn't know yet?" She suggested, earning a frown from Natsu.

"But Lucy's really smart. She should know that since she's weird!" He exclaimed a little bit too loudly. She really had to quiet him down. She was not in the mood to get kicked out of the dorm. Her and Mira were having a bet to see how long she could live by herself, and she was not going to lose because of Natsu.

"I thought you said that she's dumb?" Lisanna knew herself that Lucy was very smart, same with Levy. But she could still count the times when Natsu had said the blonde was dumb. Of course, she also remebered Lucy's hilarious reactions. Good times...

"Well, I can't let Luce know that she's smart! It'll just feed her ego. I mean, she already knows that I said she's beautiful so I can't let her know that I think she's smart!" Oh he regretted saying that.

This made Lisanna perk up. Did Natsu just call Lucy beautiful? "You think she's beautiful?"

His cheeks dusted pink. "So what? I say it one time, people! And I was drunk so it doesn't matter!" He whined. "Stupid Gray... getting me drunk with fire whiskey..." Natsu muttered, cursing at the 'stupid Ice-Queen'.

"Natsu..." The next words that came out of her mouth felt as if she was betraying herself. But she had to know. "Do you like Lucy?"

He hid his cheeks in his scarf, "Of course I do. She's my best friend..." The heat in her bedroom increased. She bet his cheeks were flaming by now. Maybe brighter than his flames. Heh. That was funny. Lisanna grinned at her joke, earning another weird look from her child-hood friend.

"I know you know what I mean. Do you like Lucy?" No response. Was he hesitating? Was this a bad topic for him or something? She didn't want to make him upset! "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" She quickly reassured.

"I..." He paused briefly. "Don't tell anyone I'm saying this, Lisanna." He gave her his serious eyes, begging her to promise.

"I won't tell anyone." She promised.

He nodded before gulping audibly. His hands dug into his beloved scarf. Dammit, of course it came to this. He was extremely nervous. What if Lisanna says he doesn't belong with Lucy and to quit on the blonde? What if she tells him that Lucy won't love him back because she is his best friend? But this was Lisanna. She would be comforting. Like how she's always been.

"I don't like her."

Lisanna felt guilty over the way she relaxed and felt relieved. How selfish could she be?! But... She actually has a chance with Natsu. To be with the man she loves... At the same time, why would he be blushing and freaking out about that? Yet, she grinned at him, "You got me worked up there for a seco-"

"I love her!" He blurted out, burying his entire face into his scarf. The white haired mage could hear him muttering into the accessory.

"...What?" In total shock, she froze. Natsu... Natsu loves Lucy... This couldn't be right, this was Natsu! Maybe he's saying he loves her as nakama. Right? No. He truly does love the blonde mage. He was basically creating a pool in her room by his sweat!

"I love Lucy more than I should... Okay? Don't go makin' me repeat stuff..."

"What do you mean more than you should?" The man she loves... loves another. Someone other than her... It could've been worse; she could've confessed already. Just think about what that would cause...

His face reappeared, chewing on his lip as one hand gripped the cloth around his neck even more harder. "I shouldn't love her this way. She's my best friend! I should love her like I do with the rest of you. Like Happy, and you." Her heart slowed. Lisanna was utterly upset. But she was not going to let Natsu go down this drain with her. If she wasn't allowed to make him happy, she'll be sure to help him get happy. Help him to achieve his dream. Help him with Lucy. It's the only right thing to do, right?

"Natsu..."

"I know she doesn't love me back. I... I'm stupid, but I'm not stupid enough to tell her that. It'd just be awkward and embarrassing!"

Lisanna thought for a moment, leaving a very quiet pause. "Well, what do you want?" She murmurred, looking down at her feet.

He cheekily grinned at his friend. "Food."

Lisanna shook her head. "Natsu, don't change the subject. What type of relationship do you want with Lucy?"

The pink-haired dragon slayer let out a deep sigh. "Dunno."

She could tell by the movement of his eyes and his fidgeting that he did know what he wanted. She stared him down, trying to get him to tell her the truth. It was as if cracking a code or opening a lock. You need the right key to enter the door. Right now, she wanted to open the door to his thoughts. But what was the key to open it?

"Fine! Jeez, you don't have to stare me down like that." Natsu shivered, "It's creeepyyy."

Lisanna giggled. The key was her stare-down? That was pretty simple. At the same time, she is related to Mira. "So? Tell me what you want with your beloved mate."

He instantly went red. "M-Mate?"

"Yeah. Like a lover?" She suggested to him, earning more of his nervous habits. "What does it mean to you?"

"Nothing!" He said all too quickly, stuffing his face into his scarf again. "It's mean absolutely nothing to a dragon slayer!" Such a terrible liar. She would have to ask Levy for help on dragon slayer behavior. Maybe the little bookworm had literature about words and behavior of Dragon Slayers.

"Just tell me already! Pleaseeee!"

"I'm not telling you what mate means!"

"I wasn't asking about the mate thing..."

"..."

"..."

"I knew that..."

"Just tell me!" She begged, using her puppy eyes and quivering lip.

"I... I want to bring her on dates. Something romantic? I dunno. I want to kiss her and hug her as long as I can. Just... hold her in my arms so I can never lose her. Maybe propose to her and marry her someday..." He started to get confident with his words, a small smile that started to widen by each thought. "To see Lucy say 'I do' to me as we go on our honeymoon. Then kids. I can see Lucy being a great mother. I know she'll be an amazing wife." A sad look appeared on his face. Oh no, he was doubting himself.

"Hey, hey! Don't give me that look! It will be just a matter of time when she realizes your feelings and returns them. It's all about patience."

"How do I get her return them?"

"Make her fall in love with you. Just be yourself. You're amazing just the way you are!"

His eyes glowed, "Really?"

"Really." She stated in a matter-of-factly voice. Yes! Operation: Get Natsu to confess! "Now, what's this about the word mate?"

"Uh... Erm... GOTTA GO! BYE LISANNA!" With that, he unlocked her window, (he was going to enter her room by her window but it was locked, so he went through the hall's window like a ninja earlier) and jumped out of it as he ran away as fast as he could. Hm, looked like he was heading towards the guild.

* * *

Natsu was flustered. Dear God was he flustered.

He entered the guild, looking around the area for his mate. NO. NOT MATE. DAMMIT LISANNA. Looking around for his _blonde partner_. He had told her that he was going to say thanks to Lisanna about her help, but he overstayed his visit. When he spotted the blonde, he grinned. She fell asleep at the bar. He was no longer flustered. For now. He hoped...

"Mira! Get me some to-go food." He called out at the bar-maid who grinned and went to the back to gather food.

"Natsu! Lucy fell asleep really quickly! She's an old-fart!" The blue exceed hovered above said blonde, pointing at her as he giggled evilly.

"Mmm. She's pretty young." Oh shit- "for an old lady who's 400 years old!" They both chuckled, Natsu fidgeting once more. That was a close one.

"Here you go, Natsu! Be safe on your way home!" Mirajane said, passing a bag that was huge and filled with different foods.

Natsu handed the bag to Happy, who struggled greatly with it, and walked to Lucy, grabbing her and placing her over his shoulder. His arm had a firm grip on her small waist. He waved happily to Mira, saying goodbye as they all left to go home.

On their way home, Natsu caught a glimpse of her red, lacy underwear. If he were to lie, he would say it was a weird item. But if he were to tell the truth, oh the dirty things that would come out of his mouth. That's a big no-no. Especially in front of Lucy. In front of the girl who doesn't love him the way he does to her. That would just be a disaster.

"Natsu?" Happy's voice dragged him out of his kinda-perverted thoughts.

"Yeah, little buddy?" He softly spoke, careful not to wake up Lucy with his normal, booming voice.

The exceed looked over to his best-friend, a serious look on his cat features. "You love Lucy, right?"

Natsu let out a sigh as he gave a thumbs up to the cat with a sad smile. He would get Happy's opinion on the situation as well. So maybe he could get some more advice out of Lisanna and Happy. That could totally help him get lucy to love him.

* * *

Arriving at the house, Natsu set Lucy down in their bed. No... Not their bed. It was his bed. Oh, but he loved to say their bed. As if they were together. As if they were in love. But it couldn't be true. It was too good to be true.

"Goodnight, Natsu!" Happy said, flying through his little door to his own room. The door shut behind him, a slam coming from the little door. How did Lucy not wake up to that? At the same time, she was snoring heavily.  
Natsu closed his door, stripping out of his clothes and changing into clean sweats. He didn't care that he was in Lucy's vision, she wasn't awake anyways so it doesn't matter. Right? He put on a black, long sleeve cotton shirt, feeling warm and snug in it. To be honest, he was glad that Lucy convinced him to wear these clothes she bought for him. They were really comfortable, oddly enough...

The rustling sounds of sheets moving filled his ears. He looked over to where Lucy was laying. He bent down to her level, watching her face. Was she awake? He poked her nose, seeing it twitch as her brows furrowed a bit. He poked her nose again, a little bit rougher this time. She grunted. Natsu poked her forehead before poking her nose, basically jabbing it now. Her hands moved to her face, trying to sway it away like a fly. Finally her eyes opened.

"Natsu! What the hell?" Her voice was not raspy as it would be if she were to be woken from sleep right away. Did that mean she was watching him?

"Were you watching me get naked? Wow, Luce. You're such a perv." He teased, poking her nose again. She flinched.

"I'm not a perv! You are! You're the one who's undressing in front of a girl!"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was not! I woke up not too long ago to see you shirtless. Then I noticed I was here so I tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't work!"

Natsu hummed, climbing into bed. Ah, the warmth and comfort of the bed! It also had the scent of Lucy on it to make it better.

"Natsu?" She whispered, her back still facing him.

"Hm?"

"Can... Can you make the bed warmer or something? I'm really cold and-"

"Perv."

Lucy groaned as she then closed her eyes, shivering a bit before falling asleep. He watched her quietly, pretending to be asleep until she was. Wrapping an arm around her waist as he brought her closer, he sighed into her golden hair.

"I would love to make you warm, Luce." He whispered, sighing softly afterwards.

* * *

Happy woke up to the sounds of grunts and whining in the next room. The blue feline jumped out of his small bed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. What was going on next door? He slowly flew to his door, opening it as he looked out into the living room. It was still dark which meant it was late at night or very early in the morning. The grunts and whining were more audible to his now perked up ears. It was coming from Natsu's room.  
He placed his ear next to Natsu's closed door. They... Those two weren't doing anything bad in there, right? Lucy wasn't trying to kill Natsu, _again_... He hoped.

"Dammit, Lucy." Happy gasped as he put a paw to his mouth. This was not happening! They were not having sex right now! Not while he was supposed to be asleep! That's nasty! But what if they're not? There has to be some type of explanation for this, right?

"Natsuuuu. Hurry up!"

"This is gonna take a while, Luce."

What. The. Hell.

Happy couldn't believe. His virgin of a father was no longer a virgin! Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Mira this! She would be so happy! But listening to them like this was nasty! Really, really nasty!

"Natsuu, it's stuck! I'm getting worried..."

"It's your fault for moving around so much at night! Now look at the position you're in!" Happy could hear him chuckle, "Does it feel good?"

"Shut up, idiot! And stop shaking it!"

"Ah, such young, bold love! I can't handle this. I wonder if Charle is awake..." Happy thought aloud, leaving his home to go see his beloved Charle.

 **(What really was going on inside Natsu's room.)**

"Dammit, Lucy." Natsu grunted, groggily opening his eyes, AGAIN. She had been whining at him this whole time and it seemed like she wouldn't stop. It got to the point where it had turned annoying.

The blonde whimpered, tugging at the hair that was stuck in between the mattress and the headboard. She had already told him that her hair has been stuck, yet he didn't care. Now it looked utterly hilarious. She tugged at it once more before Natsu wrapped his hand around hers, helping her tug her hair. It was literally stuck in between. How the hell does hair get stuck between a headboard and a mattress?! Ah, the wonders of living with a girl. A weird girl, that is.

"Natsuuuu. Hurry up!" She exclaimed, both of them tugging harder at her hair. Damn, this was hurting her badly, but she did not want to show weakness now! Lucy loved her hair dearly and took care of it so well! So this is what she gets for being such a good person to her hair?

"This is gonna take a while, Luce." He got out of the bed, the springs squeaking as his body weight left. He would have to move the mattress in order to help her with her hair.

"Natsuu, it's stuck! I'm getting worried..." Lucy lowly whimpered, wanting to cry. This was her hair for God's sake! Why would her hair betray her?!

He moved the mattress with a grunt of effort, wanting to make a joke about how heavy Lucy is, but now was not the moment. "It's your fault for moving around so much at night!" He scolded, knowing her habits of moving around A LOT at night. "Now look at the position you're in!" Lucy frowned, hearing a chuckle from Natsu. Here she is, about to cry her heart out while he laughs at her? So rude! "Does it feel good?" He asked teasingly, shaking the mattress side to side.

She puffed her cheeks as she kept on tugging at her hair. "Shut up, idiot! And stop shaking it!" It was making her a little nauseas, weirdly enough. There was a slam at the front door that caught their attention. Was that Happy? "Natsu, it's getting loose! Pay attention to getting my hair out first!"

Natsu huffed, "Yeah, yeah." With a final grunt from Lucy, her hair was pulled out. "There, it's out! Happy?!"

"Very."

"Now lemme check what happened out there." He lazily moved the mattress back as Lucy cried dramatically, thanking that her hair was barely damaged. As Natsu opened his bedroom door, the first thing he saw was a note taped on the front door. What the hell? Taking the piece of paper off the door, he squinted.

* * *

 **I've gone to see my Charle! I can't wait to tell Mira what I heard in the bedroom! You two are very loud and active at night! Glad you're not a virgin, Natsu!**

 **-Happy**

* * *

Even if you could barley understand the writing, Natsu knew what was written. "DAMMIT HAPPY!" Natsu screamed, earning a small shriek from Lucy in the bedroom. He raced back in panic, seeing Lucy pointing at a small spider on the wall.

"KILL IT, NATSU! YOU'RE HOUSE IS INFESTED WITH HAROLDS!"

"I WILL NOT KILL HAROLD, YOU MURDERER! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID TO HAROLD THE FIRST!"

"IT'S MOVING CLOSER TO ME! AT LEAST TAKE IT AWAY!"

"FINE!"

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"What do you want now?"

"Let's go to the guild." Lucy suggested, holding the shreds of a paper in her hand. "Stupid Happy..." She murmured, blaming the blue exceed for doing what he did. The only words on the badly written note that gave everything away was 'not a virgin', 'Mira', and 'active at night.' She was certainly pissed off.

Natsu sighed, "It's so early..." He grumbled, trailing his hand up his shirt to scratch his stomach. That's the spot, he thought to himself as he grinned. Yawning ever so loudly, Natsu looked at the small clock on the wall.

"Well I just want to get there before Happy does when he tells Mira. I don't want everyone to think I had... _that_ with you." She mumbled, not looking into his eyes as her cheeks flushed.

Natsu pouted, "And what's so bad about having sex with me?"

Lucy shot a glare to Natsu as she felt her whole face heating up. "Don't ask stuff so casually!" She scolded, throwing her pillow at him.

As it successfully hit him, Natsu took his own pillow and threw it at her. "Answer my question and then we could go to the guild. Deal?"

"What's bad is that we're friends! I would want to do that stuff with someone I want to be with," Ouch, a stab in the heart. "Someone who would take care of me," Does she not realize that he takes care of her? Looks like another stab in the heart. "Someone who I could spend the rest of my life with, you know, without ever getting tired of them," Oh, goodie, another stab in the heart. Wouldn't she want to spend her life with him? They are best-friends after all! "Someone I love in a romantic manner." Another stab to the heart annnnnd he's a goner. Dammit, why does he even try with her? Lucy wants a prince, not a fucking dragon.

Suddenly, Lisanna's words from earlier reached him at his moment of doubt.

 _"... It will be just a matter of time when she realizes your feelings and returns them. It's all about patience."_

Patience. He could do that. Just wait for Lucy... And she'll realize his feelings. Patience.

All he needed was patience.

And sleep. He really needed sleep. It seemed like Lucy fell asleep after her little speech. Guess they're not going to the guild anytime soon. Natsu chuckled, closing his eyes. Good thing they were too lazy to get up from his bed or else he wouldn't be able to get there if they were elsewhere.

So he drifted off to deep-slumber, snoring loudly with a small grin on his face, and hope on his mind.

* * *

An awkward aura surrounded Lucy and Natsu. They were about to enter the guild. After last night's events, Happy had misheard them, thinking they were doing something other than pulling Lucy's hair out. They both knew Happy would tell Mira. Those two have been all over them lately... And also because of the note Happy left them.

The blonde let out a shaky breath, "I... I don't know if I want to go in anymore..."

Natsu sighed, "We're just gonna have to. Wouldn't it look more suspicious if we don't show up? Anyways, where's the confident Lucy from this morning?"

"Confident Lucy slept on her confidence." She groaned. "I guess you're right..." Lucy murmured. She pushed herself forward, opening the guild's doors. "Good morning, everyone!" She greeted loudly.

"Yo!" Natsu shouted, going straight to the bar to get breakfast. "Mira, get me some breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Got it!" The white-haired bar maid replied, looking extra cheery at that moment. "You want anything, Lucy?"

"Some of your famous pancakes sound good! Ooh! Get me a strawberry milkshake, please!" Mira nodded at the order, skipping around to get the food.

"Ne, ne, Natsu!" Cana called out from the corner of the guild hall. "How did it feel to play with Lucy in bed? Was she good?" The card-mage snickered, ignoring Charle's shout. Something about how there's children in the guild? Eh, who cares.

"We didn't do anything like that." He responded bitterly. Natsu looked around the guild and saw Lisanna staring back at him. "We don't like each other that way!" He quickly defended, cheeks heating up when he saw Lisanna's smirk.

"Yeah! So will everyone leave us alone?" Lucy said, smiling softly at everyone.

The guild went back to being the same. To normal. Well, their type of normal.

Lisanna stood up from her chair in the back of the guild and headed towards Lucy. At least the blonde wasn't in her maid outfit anymore...  
The reason she wanted to talk to Lucy was because she wanted to do a mission with her! They were supposed to go, but Natsu said no. Now that Lucy isn't under his control (even though he barely used the power, that idiot) she could finally go with Lucy!

"Lisanna! Hi!" Lucy greeted, sipping a little bit of her milkshake with a grin. "Have you told Natsu...?"

"No. I think it's too early." She lied. Of course she hasn't told Natsu. She couldn't. The pink-haired dragon slayer is in love with Lucy. "But I was wondering if you want do a mission?"

Lucy's eyes glowed. "Of course! It would be so much fun! What type of mission were you thinking?"

Lisanna thought. What would be the best mission to go on? "I'm not sure... How about we go check and see? I saw one where we could help out in a bookstore! I'm surprised Levy didn't take it, but at the same time she was dragged out of here by Gajeel for a different mission."

Lucy nodded, standing up from the barstool and stretching her legs. It felt so good!

That was when Lucy spotted Natsu staring at her. Like, glaring at her. Okay... that is not scary...

"Yo, Lucy! What are you doing?"

"A mission with Lisanna. You don't mind, right?"

"Can I come?" The sudden question surprised both Lisanna and Lucy. Natsu wanted to go with them? Even if it was a boring mission for him? There was only one way to find out!

"Lucy and I are doing a simple mission out of Magnolia. We are going by train to help out a bookstore. Are you sure you want to come?" Lisanna questioned, looking for any hint of annoyance in his eyes.

He looked a bit green at the mention of a train, but he recovered. "I'll go. It'd be nice to do something like this..." Though they both could tell he was lying, he truly wanted to go. Lucy wondered why, but Lisanna frowned, knowing the reason. So Natsu could spend more time with Lucy is what she thought.  
The two girls looked at each other hesitantly. Should they let him go? He could destroy things like usual and take things too far. Would it be worth it?

"Lucy, it's up to you." Lisanna stated with a cheeky grin. The blonde grinned at her. Maybe it would be good if Natsu were to come? The three of them together have not been on a mission.

"I guess. Sure! Is Happy coming along?" Natsu shook his head, pointing to the exceed that curled up on Wendy's lap as she spoke with Romeo. Were those two dating yet?

"Great! Where are we meeting at? How long is it going to be?" Lisanna smiled at Natsu who bombarded them with questions. This would be fun, right? Nothing could go wrong on a mission helping out a bookstore!

"Oi, Mira, we'll be taking this job!" Natsu shouted, showing her the flyer of the bookstore that needed help with its opening and whatnot.

Lisanna smiled, nothing would go wrong, and she'll make sure of it.

"How about we pack now and leave 2 hours from now?" Lucy suggested, earning nods from her teammates. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Natsu grinned, "Yosh!" He grabbed Lucy's hand, running as fast as he could out of the guild with a stumbling Lucy behind him, laughing as she scolded him.

Mira, behind the counter, grinned widely as she secretly cheered for those two to become an item. Oh, if only Natsu could confess to Lucy! It would be a dream come true, that's for sure! She sighed dreamily, only to be broken out of her trance by her young sister.

"You okay, Mira-Nee?" She questioned, hinting her concern.

Mira nodded, "Yup! I am alright, Lisanna! It's just some thoughts!"

Lisanna grinned, heading towards the doors of the guild. She should start packing soon enough if she had to be here in two hours.

"Natsu-San really likes her, huh?" The sky dragon slayer spoke to Romeo softly, petting both Charle and Happy as they slept.

Romeo nodded, "Something like that! He's with her all the time, so I guess he loves her."

"Mmhm! Maybe we should go on a mission together with the exceeds? We may have to have some older people with us though, you know how Mira-San is!" Wendy excitedly mentioned, desperately wanting to go on a mission.

"Yeah! But who?" Romeo questioned, looking around the guild. There was Elfman, but Romeo wasn't too familiar with him. It also seemed like he was going on a mission with Evergreen?! Wacky combination. There was Erza who was maybe a little too focused on her cake. Didn't she just come back from an S-class mission with Juvia or something? What about Gray?

"Juvia would like to accompany Wendy-San and Romeo-Kun on their mission if they would want Juvia to come!" The water mage stated, a soft smile on her face.

"Sure!" Shouted both Wendy and Romeo. That would be fun, right? "The mission I was looking at would be taken by train! Someplace out of Magnolia. Something about a suspicious bookstore?"

"Juvia thinks that sounds interesting. We should take that mission! Go grab the flyer, Wendy-San." Juvia looked around for a certain someone until she spotted them. "As Wendy-San does that, Juvia will go get Gray-Sama and convince him to come along!"

Wendy nodded, walking up to the mission request board. She couldn't wait to do a mission and show everyone how strong she is! She had been secretly training with Gajeel. How nice of him!

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, you readers would enjoy the next couple of chapters! I know that the LoveFest is waaaaaay over for these two, but I'm still going to finish it! I have every prompt started out, but the smut is... uh... yeah... Smut is smut.**  
 **On another note, I've started to write a new story for Fairy Tail, but that will be released after this one finishes or gets near to the right chapter! I think you'll like the new one when it comes... Should I give you guys a preview of it?**

 **I will try my very best to upload something tomorrow. Maybe a LoveFest prompt? Hmmmm? Remember to leave a review and don't forget to follow/favorite this story if you haven't and thank you if you already have! See you next time!**


End file.
